


An Inky Dark

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Biting, Drinking, First Kiss, Hannibal is still a doctor but collects art, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Scarification, Smut, Tattoo Artist Will Graham, Tattoos, becoming, canon either way!, lots of character death but nothing that's not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Looking for inspiration for a tattoo a client wants, tattoo artist Will Graham has a run with a doctor/art collector who wants nothing more than to prod at his darkness and lure out his demons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Give us a follow and help us get this story out on [tumblr!](http://identically-different.tumblr.com)  
> *This fic was inspired by reapersun's art which you can find [HERE!](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/167490207582/support-me-on-patreon-wow-everything-in-here). We are also aware someone else already wrote a thing but when something inspires, we write. Plus who is going to complain? :)

The gallery was filled with those in swanky clothes and champagne glasses. Low lights and soft music played in the background, and Will Graham stood in front of the William Blake exhibit, contemplating the painting “The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun”. He had a client who was looking for something specifically from this artist, for a full body back tattoo. It wasn’t something simple, by any means, but Will enjoyed the challenge and the client was more than willing to pay the price, even if he was a little… strange. Will was no walk in the park himself, covered in tattoos, mostly covered for the night with a long sleeves shirt that was rolled to the elbow, showing only glimpses of the art work he displayed on his skin, produced by only the best he could find.

Aside from the obvious, Will stuck out with his hair, shaved up the back with an undercut, and longer, curly in the front, flopping into his eyes no matter how much he attempting to keep it in check. He cleaned up well otherwise, suspenders for the occasion, nicer pants then he’d wear for work. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stepped closer to the painting, pulling out his phone when no one was looking to get a few pictures.

A well dressed man spotted Will from across the room, and pursed his lips as he observed; he finally walked over and stood behind him. “Behold a great red dragon,” he said, his accent thick and dripping like overturned honey. “It is beautiful is it not?”

The brunet turned enough to see over his shoulder and pocketed his phone before anyone knew what he had done. “It is. I’ve seen it many times online. I wanted a better view for myself.”

“His work is not for everyone,” the man said, pressing down on his tie. He was there to buy a new piece, being a collector of such and smiled faintly, offering his hand. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”

“Will,” the younger of the men said, shaking Hannibal’s hand, the shift of his arm catching the light on one of his many tattoos that was shown, hooves of something further up his arm.

“A pleasure, Will,” Hannibal said, looking at the various tattoos on Will’s arm. He shook and let go of his hand, placing his own back into the pockets of his fine three piece vested suit. “One might think you are here for inspiration for your own personal canvas.”

“No,” Will said with a shake of his head, hands in his own pockets now, not to draw too much attention to himself. “A client.”

“Ah, so you are an artist in your own right,” Hannibal said, watching Will’s body language, trying to decide whether it was brave being here amongst the city’s elite, or if it was rude.

“I am. Someone else did my work,” Will said, quietly, just between them. “Can’t very well draw on my own back.”

“I would imagine not,” Hannibal said, the slightest hint of mirth in his amber eyes. “Is this your first visit here then?”

“Yes. To this gallery anyway,” Will explained, pushing his glasses up his nose. “My client was very specific.”

“One has to wonder what this clients motives are,” Hannibal said, looking at the painting and then back to Will. “Note their placement in regards to one another. Many believe the dragon is before her, but he is actually above, looming over her as she prays for intervention. Likewise the divine quality of humanity is in danger of estrangement here, the human form is separated from God altogether. Perhaps your client seeks to bring out the God within." He smiled, and then added, “Or he or she merely enjoys dragons.”

“It’s possible,” Will said with a shrug, not too interested in _why_ his client wanted the tattoo, just that the work would be fun and the money good. Will believed all tattoos should mean something, but what they meant to the person getting them was completely up to them.

“You never find yourself curious?” Hannibal asked, always one for learning new things, digging deep into the recesses of the human mind to find out what would make it tick, or break. He was intrigued by Will, so far at least, and decided that for the moment, he wouldn’t be on the menu.

“Sometimes, but it’s not place to question,” Will commented, arms folded over his chest, thick, tattooed forearms building out from under his rolled up sleeves. “Sometimes I have to ask to be sure I get the aspect of what they want. Creating a piece of artwork is just that, and my idea might not fit their needs.”

“A shame that you do not get to create art concepts that are of your own making, or I would assume it doesn’t happen often,” Hannibal surmised, arching a barely there brow in question as they stood in front of the Red Dragon. “What is one piece you have always longed to do on someone, Will? Do you imagine your mark left on them for all to see? Your name in the ears of those who view it in all its splendor?”

“I’m paid to draw what people want. If they like my style, that’s enough,” Will explained, looking over at the doctor, but not quite meeting his eye. “I design a bit of my own. I just have to trust the person doing the tracing.” Well aware he was avoiding the personal questions, he wasn’t here to make friends or social with the elite, let alone be interviewed.

“I ask because I am quite the lover of art, as you likely surmised, but I also enjoy sketching. I dabble,” Hannibal said, giving a bit of himself to, perhaps, make Will feel at ease for the moment. He tried again to make eye contact and then licked his lips. “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

“No more than I need to,” Will answered, elusively. “Are you wanting a tattoo, Doctor Lecter? I can give you my card, if that’s the case, and we can set up a meeting then.”

“I would gladly take your card,” Hannibal answered, though he had no plans on getting a tattoo. He pulled out his wallet and extended his own as well. “Here is mine, should you decide you need a critical eye from your work. I apologize for my analytical ambush, it’s what I do.”

Will sighed, and pulled out his card to exchange, taking the doctor’s. “You’re a shrink.” It all made sense now.

Hannibal curled his lip in distaste at the word, and tucked the card into his wallet. “I suppose that is one way to phrase what I do.”

Smiling a little at the disdain he felt from Hannibal, Will slipped the card into his breast pocket. “So you draw and you listen to people’s problems. What else?”

"I enjoy the culinary arts, and playing, as well as composing various musical pieces," Hannibal answered with a mimicking smile. "We could talk more about it over a drink, if you'd like?"

“I’m not sure you could afford to be seen with me,” Will said, aware of a few people watching them already.

“I hardly care what these banal pencil lickers think of me at present. They do not decide with whom I converse,” Hannibal stated, turning to smile at them, though it was more a warning than anything else.

“Where?” Will asked, the deciding factor lay with Hannibal.

“There is an elegant yet somewhat relaxed bar a block from here,” Hannibal offered, his hands in his pockets. “Or we could go back to my place, no strings attached I assure you.”

“Down the block sound fine,” Will insisted, heading for the door.

Hannibal nodded, and walked to catch up, his long legs taking him quickly to the door, which he held for Will. “Very well, then that is where we shall go.”

The younger man smiled a little at the doctor and stepped out. Hands back in his pocket, he waited for his companion for the evening. “Do you pick up people often at the gallery?”

“Only on Tuesdays,” Hannibal joked, and walked beside Will. It was cool out, so he figured they could stroll instead of taking his Bentley. “But for you I am making an exception given it is a Friday.”

“So long as you can forgive me for wearing pink on Wednesdays,” Will teased, smirking over at Hannibal.

Hannibal’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he narrowed them with mirth and shook his head. “It’s a deal then, Will.”

Sighing, shaking his head, Will side eyed the doctor as they walked. “If you did ever get a tattoo, what would it be?”

The doctor thought about it, but it didn’t take too long. “I’d get something commemorating my sister, Mischa,” Hannibal explained, quietly, his eyes distant looking for an instant.

“Sorry to hear,” Will said, hands deeper into his pockets. He was going to ask what she was like, but he didn’t want to pry and ruin the evening either.

"It's quite alright, thank you," Hannibal said, looking at Will thoughtfully. "She was killed by barbarians when she was just a little girl. But I was her charge while she was alive."

“So you feel guilt for what happened,” Will said, quietly, knowing just from Hannibal reaction, getting the first inkling of feeling off him.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, though it was the only thing he had ever felt guilty over. Quite astute of Will to observe that. “I feel a staggering amount of guilt. I should have been there for her, to save her.”

Will’s lips formed a grim line as he kept his eyes on the sidewalk as they strolled. “You against a handful or more of ‘barbarians’?”

“At the age I was then you are correct, I could not have taken them,” Hannibal said, his only solace that he’d killed them later in life. Hunted them down like the beasts they were.

“Don’t be too rough on yourself, then,” Will commented as nicely as he could manage, head canted slightly to look over at the doctor. There was peace and yet rage, serenity and yet anguish rolling off him in waves and then gone.

“Quite right,” Hannibal said and then offered Will a smile. It was brief and otherwise his face was devoid of emotion. “You see a lot, don’t you, Will?”

Eyes cast to ground once more, Will straightened his shoulders, rolling them back. “Feel. But that works hand in hand with imagination. I get the idea.”

“You have pure empathy,” Hannibal surmised, even more intrigued by the man at his side. He wondered why Will didn’t choose a different career path.

“I guess,” Will chuckled, licking the inside of his teeth. “Yeah.”

“I am imagine what you see and feel touches everything else in mind. No space in the bone arena in your mind for the things you love,” Hannibal offered, canting his head to look at Will.

“I’ve built my forts,” Will agreed, his mind overcrowded often, but it’s why he had the profession he did. Get his imagination out on a canvas, give people a piece of him, even if they aren’t aware.

“Do your forts help with the thoughts that may plague you or curl beneath your pillow at night as you try to sleep?” Hannibal asked, his hands clasped behind his back as they neared the bar.

“Sometimes,” Will said, peering at Hannibal through the side of his eyes, without the lenses of his glasses keeping a clear wall between them.

Hannibal looked into those eyes, and then took Will in as a whole as they reached the bar. He held the door open for him, utterly intrigued. “After you.”

Will stepped in, looking around. It wasn’t too swanky, but not seedy at all. Perfect for a solid conversation, but not intimate in the slightest. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal said, and then followed Will, stealing a quick glance at his posterior when he knew he wouldn’t be seen. He lead them to a back booth and sat down.

Will took a seat, the tightness of his trousers spread tight over his thick thighs. He clasped his hands together over the table, forearms resting there. “I’ve never been here.”

“I’ve been once before,” Hannibal explained looking at Will as the bartender eyed both of them. When he walked over, the doctor ordered a Cabernet. “Please, anything you’d like, Will.”

“An Old Fashioned please,” Will said and the bartender left, and Will looked at Hannibal. “Should have known you were a wine drinker.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Hannibal asked, eyes narrowed and small smirk on his lips as he looked at Will. He knew of course, but it pleased him to hear Will’s answer, should he have one to offer. “I do partake of other beverages, spirited and non, of course.”

“You seem the type to enjoy something that should be savored,” Will insisted, no offense meant, just an observation as Hannibal had done to Will earlier.

Hannibal wasn’t offended, to the contrary, he liked that Will was taking an interest in him in that way. “I enjoy savoring a great deal of things,” he said, and then when their drinks were placed before them, he took his up, sniffing it before taking a slow sip.

“Art and wine,” Will commented with a smile and picked up his drink to take a sip, no need to sniff or be fancy with a mixed drink.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, not mentioning other things he enjoyed savoring. He smiled at Will and took another drink before setting it down. It wasn’t bad, but not as good as what he had at home either. “You enjoy body art with meaning. I wonder, what do all of yours mean?”

“The ones you can see?” Will asked, which wasn’t much, since his shirt covered the majority of his tattoos. He turned his wrist, where the hooves of an animal were, the rest up his arm, hidden. “This is a stag in a dark, foggy meadow. I’ve had dreams of him since I was a child. Kind of see him as a guardian of mine.”

“He watches you from the darkness,” Hannibal said, eyeing what he could see of it, and then taking another sip as he crossed a leg over the other. “Is this stag keeping you from the black of night or beckoning you towards it?”

“Somewhere in the middle,” Will said, rolling his sleeve up a little more to show off more of the stag in his surroundings, majestic in a dark meadow and fog. “Well, as you can see it’s more of a… mystical creature. Raven and stag combined.”

“Beautiful,” Hannibal said quietly, even if he wasn’t into tattoos himself, he appreciated the artistic value. “Ravens are said to be messengers, connected to the underworld. They are written as magical creatures that help us overcome our fears. Interesting that it would be combined with the noble, grounded, stag.”

“Guardian, like I said,” Will replied with a smile, just over the rim of his glasses, and then took another sip of his drink. Will turned his other arm and showed part of the clock there, artistically done, in roman numerals.

“Yes,” Hannibal smiled back, meeting Will’s eyes whenever he was able to. He set his drink down once more, after another pull, and then leaned closer to take a look at the clockwork. “Are there facets of your life you wish you could revisit? Perhaps find a way to reverse time? Or is this more a reminder that life is short, and precious?”

“I was in foster care a lot,” Will explained, tracing the clock face with one finger where it could be seen, the rest was up his arm a ways. “Reversing time to when my parents were together, hoping they could stay together, that things never got as bad as they did…”

“It is an unfortunate way to become a man, no real role models to help you find your way,” Hannibal said, and then he licked his lips, deciding to share a piece of himself. A common ground, as it were. “I, myself, after Mischa was taken from this world, lived at an Orphanage. I was mute for some time afterwards, experienced night terrors. My only words were those I screamed as I slept, and they were all the same. Mischa.” He paused then, looking at the clock face once more. “I wish we both could reverse time, pick up the pieces of a teacup shattered. Perhaps one day a teacup of some sort will come back together.”

Through Will’s mind he started to gets ideas of what he would like to draw on Hannibal, to remind him of his sister, even if he never would, maybe he’d draw it, one day, if they remained friends after this night. “Tea cups and time,” he whispered, taking another drink. “I wouldn’t go back, honestly, I am who I am now because of my past. Imagine what I’d be if I had a stable environment? It wouldn’t be this.”

Hannibal took another drink, finishing his wine. He gestured for the bartender to come refill their glasses and once that was done, the doctor continued. “You see your past, your fate, and circumstances. You do not let it hinder you completely. Acceptance of oneself is of the utmost importance,” he said, pinching the stem of the wine glass, rolling it between forefinger and thumb. “I was made by my circumstance, not all of them. Nothing happened to me to make me who I am. _I_ happened.”

“You made choices and decisions to be a certain way,” Will commented, taking the new drink and giving the glass over to the bartender.

“Of course, yes. I did and regret none of them. Only what I mentioned prior,” Hannibal said, referring to the regret of not being able to save his sister.

“Own your past or let it own you,” Will murmured and took a longer sip of his drink, licking a drop from his bottom lip.

“Precisely,” Hannibal smiled, growing more and more impressed with each passing minute. His eyes followed the sweep of Will’s tongue as he took another pull from his glass. “And when you’re not painting art onto your canvases of flesh, what do you do with your time?”

“I try to sleep,” Will laughed, shaking his head. “Play with my dog, Buster.” His work was his life for the most part.

Hannibal found himself chuckling quietly in response to Will’s laughter. He quite enjoyed seeing that. “When I am not at work, or doing any of the other interests I’ve told you about, I enjoy hosting a dinner party or visiting the opera.”

“That doesn’t surprise me either,” Will replied, covering his mouth with one upturned palm he was leaning in to, elbow to the table. “Can’t say I’ve ever been.”

“Maybe I’ll have a few surprises to offer you, eventually,” Hannibal said, elusively, mirth in his eyes. It was also his way of telling Will he wanted to see him again. “I would gladly take you to your first opera. People usually have a dramatic reaction to it. They either hate it, or they love it. It’s rare that the feelings are in between.”

“Me? At an opera?” Will chuffed, bringing his drink to his lips once more. “You won’t care if we’re seen together? I hate to tell you, but I don’t clean up much better than this.”

“Discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me, Will, and should one of the fellow opera goers say something in regards to you,” Hannibal began, taking another sip and licking his lips, sniffing a little snarl, “I will kindly attend to their rudeness. You needn’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about me,” Will shrugged and sat upright, downing his drink. He watched Hannibal keenly, through his thick lenses. “People will always think what they want. I wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation. You’re a doctor.”

Hannibal sat up straight, all but puffing his chest out as he smoothed down the lapels of his suit coat. He had the quiet confidence of a feline, he was hardly concerned, at least not at the moment. “I assure you, my reputation is built on more than my exterior. I am respected for what I bring to the medical community, and for my dinners. Going to the opera with an exquisite and unique boy such as yourself, will not hinder me in the least, Will.”

Will bit his lip, considering everything. His nights were mostly free after all, he could spare one, couldn’t he? “You have my card, you can call me when one comes up.”

“I will do that then, yes,” Hannibal stated, reassuringly, and clasped his hands together neatly on his lap. “I would love to cook for you before hand, if you’ll allow me the pleasure?”

Staring at Hannibal for a long moment, Will narrowed his sea-blue eyes on him carefully. “And you want to cook for me.”

“Do you have something against elegant meals shared between budding friends?” Hannibal chuckled quietly, rubbing his chin as he held Will’s eyes and felt pulled into them. Lost at sea.

“Not at all,” Will said, chewing his bottom lip and then smiled, which made his ears move slightly. “No one’s offered before. Especially not an elegant meal.”

Hannibal swallowed as he watched Will’s every move and shift, utterly entranced. “Then I am happy to be the first,” he rasped, licking his lips and taking the last sip of his wine. “I must warn you though, nothing I make is vegetarian.”

Will’s brows furrowed in and he sighed. “Darn. I’m a vegan.” There was a bit of mirth in his eyes, a smirk daring to peek through.

Shaking his head, Hannibal grinned, fangs exposed as he touched Will’s shoulder, enjoying his humor. “Clever and funny. An excellent combination.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Will chuckled, looking at the veins in Hannibal’s hand as he touched him and swallowed thickly.

“Indeed I do,” Hannibal murmured, and gave Will’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before he removed his hand altogether. “Would you care for another drink? I do not wish to wear out my welcome with you so soon, but I must admit I am rather having an enjoyable evening here with you.”

“Maybe one more,” Will said, taking his phone from his pocket he let it rest on the table beside him, a sign he wasn’t going anywhere.

It wasn’t lost on Hannibal, who was delighted by the gesture. He signaled to the bartender for another round, who promptly refilled their glasses and was on his way. “If I may ask, do you live very far from here?”

“I live and work downtown, about three miles from here,” Will explained. “I live over my parlor. It’s easier.”

That was good. Will didn’t have far to go but still, Hannibal wasn’t sure if he should be driving in such a state, even if he wasn’t drunk. “And did you drive to the gallery tonight or walk?”

“I drove, but I’ll call an Uber later,” Will insisted, tapping his phone. “I’ve got the app.”

“How efficient,” Hannibal smiled, finding he did more of that around Will and even more, it was genuine. “I would be more than willing to take you home if you’d like. Unless you’re worried about a carnivorous shrink knowing where you live, specifically?” he teased.

“I wasn’t worried until now,” Will said, seriously, but the light in his eyes never faded. “I don’t think you’d stalk me.”

“I wouldn’t, no, and you have no reason to be worried,” Hannibal explained, taking another drink from his wine glass.

Will took down half his drink and smiled, another lick to his lips. He was loose limbed and lipped now, ears pinkened from the alcohol. “I’m not worried.”

“Good,” Hannibal crooned, leaning just a bit closer, to smell of Will from where they sat. He was in no hurry but just a whiff would hold him over. Or perhaps he too, was feeling a bit inebriated.

Will smelled of aquatic cologne and disinfectant, for the most part. He leaned back, a bigger grin spreading across his face. He wasn’t entirely sure how they got here, or why for that matter, but he was honestly having an okay time. “We’ll both need an Uber at this rate.”

“Perhaps,” Hannibal smiled, though he wasn’t one for the trendy Uber rides that most were. Then again crashing the Bentley wasn’t an appealing thought either. “How old were you when you first got interested into tattoos, and on that note how old are you now?”

Will took another sip of his drink and swallowed down a hefty chuckle. “I’m thirty,” he replied. “I got into tattoos in one foster home I stayed in for a while when I was ten where the parents were covered in them. They were very encouraging of my art, maybe the only home that had been.”

“I’m forty-nine,” Hannibal explained, looking over at Will to see if that bothered him at all. He took another sip of wine and leaned on the table. “It is good that they support you. Pivotal for your growth in that time.”

“I didn’t stay with them, not long anyway, but it was long enough,” Will explained, but said nothing to the age difference. He’d dated a few people older than him, as he found the gap easier to relate with, despite his disposition. Most, however, never saw him past his tattoos.

“Long enough to make that impression,” Hannibal nodded, understanding as he drank more wine and felt the heat under his skin from it. He definitely saw beyond the tattoos, he saw a great ocean of potential.

“Yeah, I mean, what else was I going to do?” Will shrugged his shoulders, white shirt stark against his flushed, tattooed neck. “Drawing doesn’t get you far.”

“You are quite brilliant, Will. I have no doubts that you can be anything you want to be,” Hannibal insisted, his keen eyes roving up that neck. “If that is what you are doing then do so without shame or remorse.”

“I’ve never considered anything else,” Will replied, but smiled for the compliment, as most never saw past his colorful veneer.

“With your empathy you could be an asset to solving and finding the monsters,” Hannibal offered, smiling devilishly, though it wasn’t said to diminish what Will did already. “I imagine you would have a knack for them.”

“Monsters? Like… serial killers?” Will’s brows furrowed at the thought. He had enough nightmares--enough of his own imagination--he didn’t need more.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, reaching out to grasp Will’s bicep, a sort of grounding move. It was always best to put someone at ease before thrusting them into darkness. “You have a great deal of potential - _cunning_ \- and I do believe it would suit you well… should you ever wish to pursue another line of work.”

“What line of work exactly? Detective?” Will asked, looking from Hannibal’s eyes down to his fingers wrapped around his bicep, the doctor far more too close to Will’s sturdy built forts.

Hannibal moved his hand and took another sip of wine, casually. “That or perhaps a special agent of sorts,” he explained, watching Will in equal measure. “I have several connections in the field.”

“I’m a little too old to be changing my career path. That one would take a lot of schooling and time,” Will insisted, shaking his head, and then finished his drink.

“Nonsense,” Hannibal said, knowing thirty was hardly too old but nonetheless. “As I said, if you are happy where you are then there is no need to embark on a new path. I simply would hate for you to not do so because of your age.”

“This is who I am,” Will said with a nonchalant shrug. If Hannibal didn’t like that, well, then, Will could be on his way.

Hannibal didn’t have any issue with Will but he enjoyed winding him up a bit, and he did see that he could do so much more if he chose to. “There is nothing wrong with being who you, and embracing your truest nature.”

“You don’t seem to think I am,” Will observed, growing impatient as his anger flared a little under duress of alcohol. “Not everyone is fortunate enough to have been able to afford an education.” He shrugged once more, slipping phone off the table and into his pocket. “Please don’t keep psychoanalyzing me.”

“Simply because I offer options, it does not mean I do not like who you are, Will,” Hannibal explained, giving a faint, quirking smile to the other. “I would state that you are likely projecting your feelings onto me. This is where the anger you are feeling is coming from. You’d be wise to learn to control it a bit.”

Any mirth left in Will’s eyes were gone in that moment, shifting light to dark, like a raging hurricane roaring through the sea. He shifted his jaw and slid out of his seat. “I think it’s time I went home. Thank you for the drinks, Doctor Lecter.”

“Do you always run when faced with a problem or have to hear something that, while uncomfortable, could potentially better you?” Hannibal asked, standing, all but looming near Will before he put the money on the table for their drinks.

“Is that what you’re doing? Trying to better me?” Will smoothed down his shirt and rolled down his sleeves for the walk outside. “Because I thought I was here to have drinks with a handsome foreign doctor.”

“It is because I fancy you that I am taking an interest in your career, Will,” Hannibal said, adjusting his tie as he looked into Will’s eyes. “I did warn you that it was difficult to shut off what I do. I meant no offense,” he stated, his eyes looking apologetic, as though he regretted having riled the beauty up. “I do not wish to part in such a way.”

“Perhaps it is not my behaviors that need to be minded,” Will offered, phone out to text for a ride.

“Do you always throw a tantrum when advice or help is given?” Hannibal asked his hands in his pockets.

“Tantrum?” Will blinked, utterly taken aback. He licked his lips once and smiled, a facade against the growing storm in his eyes. There was a driver very close, less than a minute, luckily. He sighed, offering his hand as the car approached. “Good night, Doctor Lecter.”

“Goodnight, Will,” Hannibal said and shook his hand, not wanting the night to end but alas, he wasn’t one to grovel.

“Careful driving home,” Will said with the most sincerity he could manage, and opened the door to the car and got in. He had found the doctor enticingly interesting, but he wasn’t one for mental games. The door shut and the driver drove off.

It really was a shame but Hannibal had hoped Will could see him and accept him as well. Be that as it may, he straightened his coat and walked on, heading to his car to drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

Will passed a paper over to Matt, his client for the afternoon, showing him the hawk design he had drawn up the night before when he had finally gotten home. For as much as he drank and continued to drink that night, it didn’t turn out too bad.

“What do you think?”

Matt eyed the piece with big, wild eyes, and nodded, smiling. “This is perfect, Will. It’s exactly as I’d imagined it,” he said in an almost whisper as he covered his mouth with one hand, awestruck. “You have a gift.”

“You say that every time,” Will chuffed as he re-drew a few of the parts, making them better, now that he saw it with a better eye. He’d done most of Matt’s tattoos, so he knew this one would be no different in terms of Matt liking it.

“I do, just like I think you should let me take you out,” Matt crooned, gazing at Will. He’d known from the moment he saw him that they were meant to be. Two hawks together. “Tonight. Anywhere you want to go. What do you say, beautiful bird?”

And like every time, Matt tried and tried. Will gave him a look over the rim of his glasses. “If it doesn’t work out, we’ll hate each other, and then who will do your tattoos?”

“I’d think stabbing someone you hate with needles would be a benefit,” Matt chuckled, licking his lips. “I just want to feed you, get to know you, Will. We are both too great to be flying alone.”

Will shook his head, grinning. He’d had quite enough of offers to be fed in the last twenty four hours. “Aren’t you getting to know me while I work?” He went to make the transferable copy of the tattoo. “Get comfortable over there so we can get this situated.”

Matthew smiled, and then pulled off his shirt, muscles stretching and flexing as his jeans hung low on his hips, his adonis belt forming that perfect ‘V’ just above the descended waist line. He walked over and laid on his back, raising his arms before lowering the to his sides. “How’s this, Will?” he asked, licking his lips, and then added, “I guess I’ll have to just keep coming in for more tattoos so I _can_ get to know you.”

“You are getting to know me,” Will insisted, bringing the transfer over. “Where are we putting this exactly?” Will was very much the sort to be attracted to personality, never so much on looks at first. He liked Matt, but Will wasn’t as sure as the other that they’d be a good match.

With his right hand, Matt rubbed over his left pec, and looked into Will’s eyes. “Here, over my heart,” he said, wanting the hawk to sit there on the wire of his heart line, waiting patiently for its mate that would join him. He’d convince him, Will would see eventually that they were meant to be.

Will smiled down at Matt, cleaning the area first, and since Matt had already shaved it, he pressed the transfer over it with his gloved hands. “I think the only reason you come to me is because you like me.”

“It’s the main reason now,” Matt grinned, and laid still, awestruck and unmoving as he watched Will begin his work. “But you’re also the best. That’s why I came here initially. But yeah, I like you, a lot actually.”

Stripping the transfer away, Will tossed the paper into the garbage and pulled up his stool, getting his sterilized stuff ready, starting with the black to outline. “I believe you genuinely mean that.”

“Of course I do,” Matthew said, not even wincing at the feel of the needle jabbing him repeatedly. He liked it actually, it was a sort of release, and empowered him. “I just think I could show you a good time, make you laugh, maybe bring you over to meet my dog.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of dog? You’ve never mentioned,” Will said, his focus intently on his work as they made idle small talk.

“An English springer spaniel,” Matt said, taking a careful breath, not letting his chest expand during the moments the needle was in his skin. “He’s chocolate and white. They’re bird dogs. They were bred to hunt small game.”

“Cute. I’ve got a Jack Russell,” Will said, dipping the needle into the ink once more and wiped the area he’d already done to be sure he got it all.

“I think they might like each other,” Matthew said softly, not ceasing his intentions. He was relentless.

They went through this every session, and Will had gotten pretty good at deflecting. He started up again, working a fine detailed line. “They might. Buster loves everyone.”

“Yeah,” Matt said, able to tell Will wasn’t into it as much as he was--yet.

Will was quiet for a bit as he concentrated, chewing on his cheek as he did, time going quickly as the radio played Johnny Cash in the background. “Let me know when you need a break.”

“I’m fine,” Matthew said, very relaxed given the situation. He had been laying there imagining there life together. “So you won’t date me, so far, but are you dating anyone else? If I can ask…”

“I’m not,” Will whispered, leaning in to get a very fine line and a steady handle on, stretching Matt’s skin a little to be sure he did.

“Haven’t seen anyone that catches your eye I guess?” Matt asked, taking in every detail of Will. “Hawks are solitary birds, sometimes the smaller ones will swoop down together and attack it. Can you imagine what things would be like if two hawks worked together, Will? We’re hawks, we choose to be alone because we don’t need what everyone else needs, but that’s because we’ve never had the chance to be mated to one of our own.”

“You think I’m hawk?” Will chuffed, raising his eyes on Matt for a moment and then back on his work. “I sorta had a date last night. A doctor, who tried to tell me how I could better myself.”

“I think you have a quiet power about you, like hawks,” Matt said, and then ran his tongue over his teeth at the news. “A doctor? If he thinks you aren’t perfect the way you are then he’s a fool. He sounds… arrogant.”

“Older. Stuffy,” Will chuckled, wiping at the spot he’d just done. “I think he was trying to rile me up. I had too much to drink.”

“Hopefully he won’t bother you again. He could be dangerous if he gets a kick out of ruffling your feathers,” Matt said, smiling at first but looking very seriously. “Is he a local doctor? Well known?”

“I don’t know,” Will murmured, more concentrated on the artwork than their conversation. “Doctor Lecter. He’s a shrink.”

“I’ll make sure to stay away from him,” Matt said, taking a breath. “Are you going to see him again?”

“God no,” Will huffed and took a breath himself. “I left with the intention set that would not happen.”

Matthew let out that breath in relief, having been holding onto it without realizing it. He smiled, his eyes all but gimmering. “That’s all for the best. In my opinion, at least.”

“All the best for your chances, is it?” Will asked, looking up at Matt for a second, mirth in his blue eyes, bigger looking beneath his lenses.

“Well that depends on if you keep turning me down,” Matthew chuckled, meeting Will’s gaze. Oh how he wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to become one with the man who was marking him for life with his art.

“Do you think you’re wearing me down?” Will asked, amused, wiping away at the tattoo, done with the outline.

Matt thought about the irony. Will hadn’t appreciated being riled up, but he was doing the same thing to him that Doctor Lecter had done. “You tell me,” he said, looking at the outline. It was perfect so far.

Will wiped the area clean once more, but never answered. “What colors did you want? Browns?”

“Yeah,” Matt said, and didn’t say anything more. He could only do so much, and for now he would let it go.

Will started the shading, smiling a little as his ears moved with the motion. “If… I let you take me out, where would we go?”

“To dinner, or out on my boat, maybe to the dog park with our pups,” Matt offered, smiling then, his eyes lighting up once more. “Anywhere. I don’t care where.”

“You have a boat?” Will raised his brows, glancing at Matt for a second. “My dad used to have a boat, I barely remember it.”

“Yeah, I like to go out on the water sometimes to think, or fish,” Matt explained, meeting Will’s beautiful eyes. “We could have dinner there if you wanted?”

Will bit his lip and then looked back at his work. “I’ll think about it.”

“You have my number,” Matt said, and pressed his head against the bench he was leaning against.

“I do,” Will agreed, shading a little more with a small smile placed across his lips.

“When you do that, everything lights up. I just wonder if you know that?” Matt whispered, his lips slightly parted as he drank Will in.

“Do what?” Will asked, but didn’t meet Matt’s eyes this time, he kept working instead.

“When you smile like that,” Matt crooned, watching Will’s hands. He was already pleased with the tattoo, now he just needed that date.

Flushing a little, Will ducked his head, hair falling into his eyes, a little less ruley than it had been last night with all the styling products in it. “You are so biased.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Matt grinned, wanting very much to run his fingers through Will’s hair, hold his face, and kiss those lips. “I think it’s just that you’re perfect.”

Will sighed; he was hardly perfect, and he was told as much last night. Biased aside, Will did like Matt, but he was a little… intense. “I think we need to look that definition up,” Will chuckle, taking up another shade of brown now to finish the shading.

“I think it’s about perspective. I think you are,” Matt offered with sincere eyes. He wouldn’t be swayed. “Only thing that needs altering is your decisions on who you date,” he joked, of course meaning no doctor and more… _him._

“I have one date and suddenly my choices need altering?” Will laughed out loud, shaking his head as he wiped at the tattoo, it was really coming along now.

“Well I guess I can’t say for certain but he obviously didn’t show you the good time I will,” Matt winked and looked down at the tat, loving it so far.

“No, he wanted to cook me a fancy dinner and take me to the opera,” Will snorted, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his wrist. “What’s your idea of a good time, Matt?”

Matt wrinkled his nose at that, not his thing either. “Being on my boat, taking my dog for a jog in the morning, hiking, or anything physical,” he said, which explained his magnificent physique. “I like eating at simple place, nothing fancy. Beer and wings type places.”

Will’s eyes roved down Matt’s chest once and then to his eyes, watching him for a moment. It was tempting, it sounded like a fun time. “Maybe we can start by hanging out.”

“Yeah I’m good with that,” Matt said, smiling as he felt Will’s eyes on him. He knew he was unworthy of such a god but he still felt what he felt. “Anytime you want I’m available.”

Licking his lips, Will nodded, still working. “We’ll see where this day ends.”

“A good plan,” Matt said and then heard Will’s phone ringing, unaware that it was Hannibal calling him. He wondered though.

Will looked over at his phone on the counter and wrinkled up his nose to see, but he didn’t know the number. He rolled his stool to the counter and pressed the talk and speakerphone with his elbow. “Hello.”

“ _Hello, Will,”_ Hannibal said, his tone a rich, accented timber. “ _Have I caught you at an inconvenient moment?”_

Matt licked the inside of his cheek, his gut telling him that it was likely the doctor Will had mention. Will gave him a look and sighed.

“I’m in the middle of the session,” he answered, not wanting to pick up the phone and have to change his gloves.

“ _My apologies. May I call you back or you may call me back when you are free, if you’d like?”_ Hannibal offered, tapping his fingers on his desk lightly.

“Sure,” Will said, hurriedly, just wanting to get the call ended so he could finish up. “I’ll do that.” Will pressed the button again to end the call. He sat down and rolled back over to Matt to finish up.

“That was the doctor, I take it?” Matt asked, looking at Will. “Though it’s not really my business.” Not at this point.”

“It’s not your business, but yes it was,” Will said, decidedly annoyed with both men at the moment, and got right back to work to get this done. He had no intentions of calling the doctor back.

“I’ve upset you. I’m sorry, Will,” Matthew said, more than happy to bend his knee in supplication for his sins against the one he worshipped.

“It’s fine,” Will murmured, working with diligent fingers. The rest of the work was done quietly, with music in the background and Will humming along, a stray curl in his eyes.

Finally he was done. He wiped the skin clean and swabbed the area with aquaphor and then covering it with cling wrap to keep it locked in for now.

“You know the procedure.”

“I do,” Matt said and admired the tat. Pulling out his wallet, he handed over the cash, plus a sizable tip and smiled. “It looks perfect. It seems we’ve come to the end of the day…”

Will took both and wrote up a receipt for Matt and handed it to him with a weary smile. “For you maybe. I’ve got a really large dragon tattoo to work on.”

“Sounds fucking extensive,” Matt said, and took the receipt and tucked it in his pocket. “You’ve got my number as I said, beautiful.”

“When I’ve got some downtime, I’ll call you,” Will promised, more busy than he let on, the tattoo was massive and he hadn’t even looked at it yet. It would have to be done in sessions.

“Ok, sure. That sounds good,” Matt said with a nod and then grabbed his shirt, putting his wallet away. “I’ll see you around, little bird.”

“See ya, Matt,” Will said, and pulled his phone out to get the pictures of the painting off it. He opened the stairwell doors and let Buster out, who tramped down the stairs and ran around the parlor.

Hours passed by as Will worked on bits and pieces of the dragon tattoo, big pieces of paper at a time that he put together like a puzzle, having taken his client’s measurements before hand. Buster whined at his feet around five and Will stretched, and set his pencil down. He needed something to eat before he could continue.

The door opened and footsteps were heard before a voice. “Hello, Will,” Hannibal began, dressed impeccably as always. When he hasn’t received the agreed upon call back he was left with no choice.

Will blinked, looking up. He should have locked the door, but he was technically still open. He sat back on his stool as Buster growled impatiently at him and then barked once at Hannibal. Will shushed the dog, pushing booted foot at him to move him back from nipping at the older man. Will crossed his arms over his chest, black button down shirt bunching as he did.

“Doctor Lecter.”

“I realize I did not call before coming by, however when you didn’t phone, I wanted to come ensure that we had the chance to speak,” Hannibal stated, looking at the dog and then Will. He pulled a gourmet dog treat from his pocket and crouched down, looking at Will. “May I?”

Moving his foot out of the way, Buster sniffed at Hannibal hand and wagged, also looking at Will. “Yeah, go for it.” He stood, putting away his pencils and papers, shuffling everything for the large tattoo into one pile, making sure each piece was numbered for later.

Hannibal was nothing if not prepared. He pet the pooch, pleased he’d won him over at least and then stood, walking over to Will. “I was a bit intrusive the last night, Will. I apologize for my analytical ambush but it is simply my nature to do so. I meant no offense.”

Will sighed, heavily, chest heaving as he piled the papers neatly. “You were trying to rile me up. And you did a very good job of it,” he said, eyes meeting the Doctor’s for the brief moment, to show he understood completely what the other man had tried to do. “You may not have meant offense, but you mean what you said, nature in or no. But if you’re going to feed the wolf on the other side of the barbed wire, you might have to deal with being pricked.”

“I’m never afraid of a good poking,” Hannibal said, though he meant it, even if it was a pun. He didn’t mind Will’s surly disposition, and if anything, it intrigued and stimulated him; he also knew he shouldn’t push too far just yet. “Are you going to prick or snap at me for long? I would still very much enjoy cooking for you, taking you out. Be it at the opera or else where, Will. I am genuine in my interest. It’s not something I give often, or freely.”

Jaw set, Will smirked crookedly, looking up at Hannibal. “So I should feel privileged?” He set his pencils into his box and filed the papers into a drawer and locked it. Buster barked, pawing at Hannibal’s leg for another treat.

“We both are,” Hannibal stated and then smiled at the dog before placing his hand in his pocket, retrieving one more treat. He glanced back at the tattoo artist and raised his brows questioningly.

Will nodded at the treat, it would stop there. He went to wash his hands, shaking his head, licking his lips, contemplating with his back turned to the doctor. “Why are you so interested?”

“There are a myriad of reasons,” Hannibal began, handing the treat to the pup and petting him one last time before he stood again. “They go far deeper than you beauty. You are cunning, resourceful, intelligent, and powerful. With you, I feel the opportunity for connection that I have not ever felt. We are identically different.”

Chuffing, Will dried his hands and threw the towel into the bin to be washed, and walked over toward Hannibal, well aware the doctor was not going to be swayed to leave. “And what if I am not interested?”

“Then I believe you would be lying to yourself,” Hannibal said, having experienced the whispers of mutual attraction at the bar last night. At least before everything had taken a turn and tumbled down the proverbial rabbit hole. “Or did what I say turn you off from the notion that greatly?”

“And if it did?” Will asked, head canted slightly, far less dressed up today as he had been the night before, but no less handsome, and far less buttoned up.

“If you truly refuse me, Will, for reasons beyond last night, I will leave you be,” Hannibal said, smoothing down his black and maroon suit.

“You told me I was throwing a tantrum last night,” Will stated, teeth skimming the edge of his lip. The doctor was infuriating, but something about him lit a passion in Will he couldn’t quite control, it made him livid and excited all at once-- _alive._

“Yes, I did say that, and then you left,” Hannibal said, with a nod, watching Will chew his lip that way. He clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat, giving him a very faint smile. “To be angry is to become aware of our existence, to feel it with every fiber of our being.”

No apologies, of course. Hannibal had given a blanket one when he came in, but Will was more than aware of what the doctor was doing. “Why are you winding me up? You are intentionally prodding me. What sort of relationship would come of that?”

“I see the best in you, and I want you to see the best in me,” Hannibal said, meaning it really, even if he was prodding. “I want the best for you.”

Every fiber of Will screamed that this was not healthy, nothing about the doctor screamed healthy at all. His words were like honey, dripping from his tongue, but the meanings were so, so… dark. “So, winding me up and watching me go is the best for me. I spent a lot of time in therapy as a child, Doctor Lecter. I hated it.”

“I simply wanted to tell you how you had a vast potential inside of you, Will. I had no plans of providing therapy,” Hannibal stated. He licked his lips, his keen eyes and all of his senses attuned to the unique young man in front of him. “Everyone can use a source of stability. A paddle.”

“You think I’m unstable?” Will shifted his jaw and walked a little closer. “Please, tell me more about how much I need you.”

“I believe you need someone to help guide you out of the dark places when your mind sends you there,” Hannibal answered, stepping two paces closer to Will.

“I was being sarcastic.” Will rolled his eyes, a weary smirk burned into his lips. “I don’t need anyone. I haven’t needed anyone in a long time.”

“And yet you made reference to a relationship, only moments ago,” Hannibal said with a pleased smirk of his own, adjusting his tie as he gazed at Will with mirth, as well as admiration.

“It was hypothetical,” Will bit out with a snarl. Buster growled at his feet, not liking the change of mood in the room.

“Even the hypothetical has its bearing in what is actually coming to pass, or has,” Hannibal offered, sniffing a mirroring snarl of his own.

Where Hannibal moved, Will moved, just in stride, as though they were already on the same wavelength, as Will could feel every movement before he took them. “Freudian slip?” Will’s heart was racing from the growing heated exchange, chest heaving and falling again where three buttons were undone on his shirt.

"What a cunning boy you are," Hannibal rasped, his eyes dark with fiery passion, and teeth glinting in the parlor light. His heart, likewise, beat faster, his blood pumping hot in veins as he eyed Will's chest, up stormy sea blues. Beautiful. Breathtaking. _Dangerous._

The longer Hannibal stayed, the more Will realized the doctor was right, there was something there, and it was more than a physical attraction, it was a mind and soul attraction, like nothing else he’d ever experienced. “I’ve been called worse.” All his forts, all his walls, were crumbling, that darkness he hid deep down through therapy as a child was rearing its ugly head, stroked by the doctor in ways Will found he didn’t mind so much.

Hannibal smiled, and nodded, glancing at their surroundings to gauge. “Will you come with me to my home, so that I may cook for you, Will?” he asked, feeling that same jolt off electricity between them, needing more of it, craving the company of the other at his table.

“Let me go situate Buster upstairs, and then I’ll go get my car. Send me your address,” Will sighed, finally giving in to the doctor. It couldn’t hurt, after all, he hadn’t had this sort of sparring conversation in years with anyone, as no one pushed him to be more than the man that stood before them.

“Of course,” Hannibal agreed, and then sent Will a text with the address. He would have gladly driven him but he knew when to pick his battles. Honestly, he was just delighted that he was going to be dining with the young artist.

Will put Buster in the apartment and then came down, a jacket on this time, a blazer, and ushered Hannibal out, locking up his parlor. “Okay, I’ll meet you there in a bit.”

“Very well, drive safely and I shall see you shortly,” Hannibal said, and then disarmed his black Bentley, walking gracefully over to it, before getting in. He backed out and when he saw Will was in his car, he headed onto the road, driving towards his very garish home on the other side of the city.

Once there and in the drive, Will got out, locking the car, a beat up old volkswagen. He stuffed his keys into his blazer pocket and sauntered up Hannibal’s drive to meet him. “The house suits you.”

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal smiled, preening under the praise. He took it as such. With his keys in hand, he gestured to the door, walking him up to it. Once unlocked, he opened it, and let Will go in first. “May I take your blazer?”

Will shrugged the jacket off and handed it to Hannibal. “Please,” he said with his best manners, stepping in further to the house, hands in his pockets, pulling the tight fabric of his jeans even tighter over his ass.

Hannibal hung it up and then took off his suit coat, doing the same before rolling up his sleeves to the elbow. He watched Will walk around, taking a moment to look at his ass. “Would you care for a drink while I start supper?”

“Yes,” Will said, knowing he’d need something to calm the nerves in his belly, the blood boiling rapid through his veins. “Whiskey if it’s something you have.”

The doctor had stocked up his supply but he also had a very good whiskey he hoped Will would like. “Coming right up. Please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable,” he suggested, and then walked over to the bar to make them each a drink. A moment later, he returned, offering Will the drink, a glass of red wine for himself.

Will took his drink and eyed the wine with a look at Hannibal. “More wine I see,” he said, taking a sip of the whiskey, he licked his lips.

“Yes, but I also enjoy a nice bourbon or brandy,” Hannibal chuckled, and then removed his tie in preparation for cooking. He took a sip of his vintage, after a sniff, keeping his eyes on Will.

Will moved around to the otherside of the counter and took a seat, pulling a stool up. “Fancy.”

“I have eccentric tastes, and a love of the finer things in life,” Hannibal responded in agreement. He leaned on the counter, veiny forearms bulging and winked at Will before taking another sip. The young man before him was certainly to his liking and his taste. “I should start supper. Have you any allergies I need to be made aware of?”

“No,” Will answered, leaning over on the counter to watch Hannibal cook, it was a rare thing for him to not eat something at his own home, let alone watch someone else cook.

Hannibal donned his apron and began whipping around the kitchen with the finesse of a cat. He was clearly in his element, a master of his craft, as he began cooking. When everything was on, he took off the apron and hung it up, washing his hands and taking his wine glass again. “It should be ready in half an hour.”

“You weren’t lying about being a chef,” Will said with a bit more admiration in his tone, his bristly nature finally starting to soften.

“I never joke about my love of food,” Hannibal smiled, his eyes warm as he looked at the tattooed beauty before him. “Do let me know when you require more whiskey. I have plenty.”

“Trying to get me drunk again?” Will asked, toying with his empty glass, fingers moving around the rim.

“Are you concerned that I may try to seduce you in your inebriated state, Will?” Hannibal asked, a charming smile on his full, shapely lips. That wasn’t his style of course, not in the bedroom, but alcohol did have its advantages.

“I was teasing,” Will said, his flirting must have been more off game than he realized. “Another please.” He’d need it at this rate.

Hannibal was flirting back in his own way, so he didn’t miss it. He went to grab the whiskey and refilled Will’s glass, winking at him as he set it down to let him know. “There. Now, where were we…”

Will didn’t bother to grab the drink, but instead grabbed Hannibal’s shirt and tugged him toward him, down so that their lips almost touched, and Will peered up at Hannibal through thick lenses. “Here.”

Gripping the back of Will’s head, Hannibal snarled and pulled him the rest of the way, lips crashing together as his deft tongue slipped right in between them. The heat had been building, boiling since he’d walked into the parlor and even before. The younger man grasped Hannibal with both hands and slotted their mouths together perfectly, and soft moan leaving his throat. He’d wanted this since last night, but his own anger got the best of him, instead of letting himself have something _good_ for once.

Hannibal kissed him a moment longer and then broke it, only to walk around the counter and press Will against it, finding his mouth again as one hand held his jaw and the other grasped his waist. He tasted of whiskey, and a sweetness that the doctor had never experienced before, utterly sublime.

“Doctor-” Will managed to get out and then devoured Hannibal’s mouth again, hands on his chest as his fingers splayed out over the width of it, against softy, expensive fabric.

“Will-” Hannibal growled, in between biting kisses, and then pulled back to grasp Will’s glasses. “May I?” he rumbled, his eyes blown wide from the scorching desire that burned him from the inside out.

Smiling lazily, Will nodded, eyes hooded. Without his glasses his eyes were still large and just as vivid, if not more so. “Yeah.”

Hannibal removed them, carefully, and set them on the counter, taking a moment to fully appreciate Will’s eyes in all their splendor. “Exquisite,” he whispered, and move in swiftly to suckle his lower lip between sharp fangs.

The brunet groaned, slack jawed as desire bellowed through his frame and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal explored Will’s mouth, and kissed down his neck, taking in his scent as he scraped his teeth against his skin. While his kisses were urgent, and heady, he planned on fully savoring Will when they finally did bed.

Skin crawling with desire, Will grasped Hannibal by the hips, his chin tilted up, gooseflesh spread across his skin, raising the colors from his tattoos, more bits of another ravenstag tattoo just on his shoulder, going into his neck. “I’ll be honest,” he whispered huskily, “I dreamed about you.”

Hannibal licked from Will’s shoulder, up to his ear, where he suckled on his velvety lobe, as his hands slid around to press on the small of his back. “Oh? And what did you dream?” he asked on a whispered, all his attention solely on Will.

Will smirked. “That would be telling.” He reached and undid a few of Hannibal’s buttons, just to match his own shirt.

“Yes, that it would,” Hannibal murmured, and rolled his hips into Will’s groin, just to let him feel the effect he was having on him, not hiding anything. At least not in that regard.

“Sometimes dreams do come true,” Will whispered and pressed his lips together once, gazing at the doctor.

“I hope to make all of them do that very thing,” Hannibal whispered back, letting his hand rest over the soft, muscular swell of Will’s ass. He gave it a squeeze, and nipped at Will’s lips again.

Will’s hard press of jeans rubbed against Hannibal at the push of him forward. “If only dinner weren’t almost done…”

“I suggest we save room for dessert,” Hannibal crooned, and wrapped both arms around Will, holding him close as he ground against him, licking back into his mouth to enjoy this little appetizer before he was to plate their food. “You taste decadent. I could feast on you for hours, days.”

Will hummed his agreement with a soft moan, and pressed his hands into Hannibal's chest, feeling his heart match his own. “If you're lucky you'll get to try.”

“Then I shall have to be on my best behavior,” Hannibal husked, his tongue dancing down the sharp curve of Will’s jaw, to his thudding pulse which he could feel on the tip of his tongue.

As enraged as the other man made him, Will could not resist the strangely odd connection they had, binding them together almost instantly. “See that you do,” he groaned.

“Yes, that I will,” Hannibal said with a whispering tone, his other hand holding Will’s face as he worshipped his neck with lips and tongue. He committed every bit of him to memory, from the words spoken, to his pulse, and then his taste, and scent.

Will’s hands roamed up Hannibal’s chest, one to his neck where he threaded his fingers into hair at his nape, tugging gently, rubbing against the skin. “How did you do it?”

“How did I do what, Will?” Hannibal asked with a grin, though he had an idea. He pulled off of Will’s neck, long enough to look into his beautiful eyes.

“Jump my forts,” Will breathed, feeling it catch in his throat as he gazed hazily at the doctor. He had never been the sort to do something like this, let alone even consider sleeping with someone on the first date.

“You provided the ladder, Will,” Hannibal explained, roughly, as he traced Will’s lips with his tongue, unable to get enough. He felt as though the ladder was put there by their connection, and the fact that the younger man essentially felt it too, wanting Hannibal to climb the forts.

Careful on who was let in, Will wasn’t sure when he had done, but Hannibal was right, he had provided the means. Hannibal was far from Will’s type, not that he had one in all honesty, but he never imagined it’d be a stuffy, older doctor. At that though, Will realized there was something more, something in Hannibal’s riling and amusement, something creeped dark into his vision. “Did I?” he smiled against the doctor’s mouth, capturing them once more in a kiss.

“You did,” Hannibal assured, though if Will hadn’t he would have sought ways to slither through an opening or perhaps break the forts down altogether in his own way. Admittedly, aesthetically speaking, Will wasn’t anyone that Hannibal would have seen as appealing, despite his beauty, but when he’d seen him there, amongst the elite, he knew that there was something different about him. He kissed him twice and then pulled back, a charming grin playing over his lips. “I hate to part from you but I must attend to our supper.”

“Wouldn’t want it to burn,” Will whispered as he licked his lips, the taste of Hannibal still there mingling with his drink. He let Hannibal go and then leaned back to take up his whiskey once more.

“No,” Hannibal agreed, checking on the food. He removed it from the stove and began plating. “We shall save the all consuming flame for later.” When the doctor had the food as he wanted, he brought the plates to the table, adjusting the centerpiece and pulling the chair out for Will. “Langue d'agneau en papillotes, served with a sauce of duxelles and oyster mushrooms.”

“It looks delicious,” Will said as he took a seat and set his drink above the plate.

Hannibal had refilled his wine, and there was an empty wine glass waiting there for Will as well. “Thank you,” he said, waiting for the other to take the first bite, “if you would like wine with your meal instead of whiskey, do let me know.”

Will downed the whiskey first and then picked up his fork. “Wine would be appreciated.” He took a bite, and hummed as the tastes mingled against his tongue.

With a nod, Hannibal poured the wine into the glass, and set it down, watching Will enjoy the food. He smiled and then did the same, slowly slipping the fork past his lips. “I’m pleased you like it.”

“It’s wonderful,” Will murmured as he pressed another bite into his mouth. “Better than anything I make.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal hummed and then gingerly wiped his mouth, licking his lips before another bite. “It’s a passion of mine that I enjoy indulging in.”

“So you've said, and it shows,” Will said, stuffing more into his mouth, pulling the fork back out between his lips slowly.

Hannibal swallowed, his eyes locked in on Will’s mouth and then back to his food as he took another bite, nodding his thanks. “We are both artists, in our own way.”

“I think you have more talent than I do,” Will chuckled, another bite, slowly, watching Hannibal.

“We are both talented,” Hannibal explained, thinking he should show Will his sketches soon. He smiled and looked down almost timidly at his food, then took another calculated bite.

They ate in silence for a moment while Will studied the doctor, chewing his food slowly, contemplating. “What’s on your mind?”

Hannibal sipped his wine and put it down, looking into Will’s multifaceted hues. “Several things at once, my beauty,” he answered, and wiped his mouth. “The primary is how utterly pleased I am to be dining with you.”

A flush crept along Will’s neck under the dark tattoos, and over his ears. “Somehow you managed to convince me.”

“If you stick around, I will continue to convince you beyond a shadow of a doubt, I assure you,” Hannibal flirted, taking his last bite and gazing at Will as though he were the only other human on the planet besides himself - and the most beautiful.

Will took his last bite with Hannibal and then set his fork on the plate, watching him intently. “You’ve convinced me thus far, I can’t imagine not being more so convinced.”

Hannibal collected their plates, and set them aside, drinking more wine before he clasped his hands together on the table, grinning. “Would you deny me the opportunity to up the ante on that?” he winked.

“Not yet,” Will admitted with a smirk and sipped the rest of his wine, leaned forward on his forearms.

“Good,” Hannibal rasped, and then leaned forward as well, mirroring Will’s posture. “More wine while I attend to the dishes?”

“I’ll come with you,” Will said, slipping from the chair, he grabbed both their glasses. “Keep you company.”

“Always a pleasure,” Hannibal stated, a small grin on his lips as he took up the plates and stood, walking with Will into the kitchen. He rinsed the plates and then began to wash.

Will set the glasses down and took up the wine to pour them both more and then set the empty bottle aside to be recycled. He leaned on the counter, watching the doctor be as domestic as one could be. He still could not believe the other man wanted anything to do with him.

Hannibal washed and dried all the dishes, wiping everything down before he cleaned his hands, drying them off. He turned to Will and walked close, reaching around him to grab his wine, their bodies brushing as he did so. “Much better,” he said, mirth in his eyes as he gazed at the tattoo artist. “Would you like to sit on the patio or perhaps by the fire in my office? I can show you some of my work.”

“Let’s do that,” Will said with a nod, keeping close but far enough away to make the chase even more excited, especially after their shared kiss before dinner.

Hannibal nodded in turn, and walked gracefully out of the kitchen, his pace slow and purposeful as he lead Will to his study. He walked over, after setting his wine on the table, and picked up the remote, starting the fireplace with a click of a button. “There we are. Come, my work is just here.”

Will followed, setting his glass with Hannibal’s, not wanting to spill, taking in the room around them, how everything was perfect fancy. “I’m sure they are as elaborate and elegant as you are.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal smiled and then pulled out his sketches, laying out across the desk, all save for one of the wound man. He gestured to let Will know he could look if he wished.

Will sat in the chair there and shifted through the papers, smiling a little. “These are amazing. So much better than my work. Elegant, beautiful.”

“I’m pleased you think so,” Hannibal hummed, tipping his chin confidently at the praise. He placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and leaned close, speaking near his ear. “The one you are looking at now is Achilles mourning the death of Patroclus. Achilles wished that all Greeks would die, so that he and Patroclus could conquer Troy alone. It took divine intervention to bring them down.”

“Does your art often emulate life?” Will asked, a crawl of gooseflesh spreading across his skin at Hannibal’s tone. “Or perhaps what you wish life were?”

“Any artist puts themselves into their work, at least in part,” Hannibal whispered, with a nod, kissing the curve of Will’s ear. “Whether that is something I wish for, and want to come to pass, something that has, or simply a creative moment of pure fiction.”

“Which are you?” Will asked, turning his head to look at Hannibal up close, his glasses still off, he could luckily see enough.

“Achilles,” Hannibal answered, the words tumbling off his tongue smooth and deep. He kissed his jaw, enjoying the closeness and shared conversation. “And as for the other, a bit of all.”

Will hummed, eyes hooded, and then turned back to the drawings, jaw tilted into Hannibal’s lips. “Of course you are. And who is Patroclus?”

“You, however the death is symbolic in our situation,” Hannibal answered, unabashedly as he crouched down next to Will, at his side, gazing up at him.

“I should hope so,” Will said, quieter, looking down at Hannibal for a moment and then moved onto another picture.

“Of course,” Hannibal said, knowing the world was a far better place with Will in it. The next one was a drawing of Will, from the back, How the doctor envisioned him. It was tasteful and elegantly done.

“You’ve already drawn me?” Will asked, spreading the paper out gently to get a better look. It was stalker scale, but Will considered everything so far, and it could have been worse.

“I draw things, people, or places that I find beautiful, yes,” Hannibal answered, and then stood, palms flat on the desk as he leaned over it. “Are you uncomfortable? I could have concealed but I thought you might enjoy it.”

“No,” Will admitted, smiling a little, he looked over at Hannibal, coyly.

“Excellent,” Hannibal smiled, canting his head as he looked at Will and licked his lips. “Perhaps we should go sit by the fire and enjoy our drinks?”

Will shuffled the drawings back together and nodded. He pushed back from the desk and stood. “So you just… draw for fun?” he asked, picking up their glasses and going to sit by the fire on the couch.

“Yes, it’s a hobby I enjoy, along with collecting fine art,” Hannibal answered, taking the folio and putting it in the desk drawer before walking to sit next to Will. He took his glass when handed to him and smiled in appreciation, taking a slow sip. “It helps me organize my thoughts, just as composing music does.”

“And you compose music,” Will chuffed softly and then took a sip of the wine, leaning one arm on the arm of the couch, resting his head in his palm, watching Hannibal.

“I do. I play several instruments but my favorites are the harpsichord and the theremin,” Hannibal grinned, crossing his leg towards Will as he looked at him. “Do you play any instruments?”

“Dabble with guitar, but I’m not any good,” Will answered, crossing his own legs to mirror Hannibal, unaware he had.

Hannibal took note of it, pleased, and then nodded. “I would like to hear you play, if you would allow me the honor. I have a keen ear and could be of assistance, should you need it and want me to.”

“It’s not a big deal. I do it for fun, not to be good,” Will said with a sip of wine to follow, and then licked his lips slowly.

“As long as it is entertaining, and you enjoy it, that is all that matters,” Hannibal said, not pushing that, it wasn’t his main thought at present. “Tell me, Will. What is on your mind at the moment?”

“In this moment? You. How I… got here from last night when I swore to myself I was never going to talk to you again with how rude you were,” Will explained, honest and open. He had nothing to hide.

“I apologize for the rudeness,” Hannibal finally stated, reaching out with his free hand to place over Will’s. He offered a smile and took another sip. “Be that as it may, I am very glad you are here, now, and with me.”

“You are quickly making up for it.” Will took another sip, longer this time, and held the liquid in his mouth. He didn’t drink wine often, he preferred his drinks to hit hard and with very little.

“And I shall continue to do so,” Hannibal crooned, taking that hand to kiss, rubbing his lips over it. He inhaled, taking in each unique aspect of his date’s aroma, keeping his eyes on him.

His hands smelled of disinfectant and lotions. Will smirked, brows furrowed in as the doctor doted. “As you should if you want me to stay.”

Hannibal flicked his eyes up to Will once more. There was the vicious, cunning boy he’d seen beneath it all and also quite on the surface last night. “You know your worth. That is a quality that so few of us possess.”

“I know when to fight for better and not tolerate being belittled,” Will explained, eyes on Hannibal where they met, held, intensely connecting in ways beyond Will’s fathoming.

“I do not wish to belittle you, Will, on the contrary,” Hannibal assured, leaning a little closer but not crowding. He felt the electric charge spark between them, and he knew that fate and circumstance had brought them together.

“You’ll have to prove your apology, I’m afraid, Doctor Lecter,” Will said, slowly taking another sip, shifting to accommodate Hannibal closer.

“As I stated earlier, I do not mind upping the ante on convincing you,” Hannibal murmured, releasing Will’s hand in favor of stroking his scruff cheek, his eyes hooded. “I am more than happy to do so. In fact, it would be a delight.”

Will swallowed a long swig and set the glass down, opening himself up to whatever the doctor might have in mind. “Please do. I look forward to it.”

Hannibal took another sip and then noticed the body language. He leaned closer still and then kissed Will, letting his hand drop from his cheek, to his belly, rubbing at waistline there. “May I begin to make amends?”

Breathing hitching in his throat, Will parted his lips, eyes hooded as they shared a gently, barely there kiss. “Please.”

The doctor unfastened Will’s pants and got down onto the floor, at his feet - a rarity for Hannibal - before slipping out his cock. He looked up the other with lust laden eyes, licking his lips as he grasped his shaft and lightly licked at the slit to taste him. His olfactory senses were flooded with the pungent, yet decadent flavor, and he groaned out his delight. “As sublime as I imagined…”

Planting his feet on the ground on either side of Hannibal, Will watched with a slack jaw, unable to form words at first. He’d not expected it, had not asked or wanted, but he wasn’t going to say no either. He breathed out slowly, anticipation and lust clouding his judgement. “You… you don’t have to…”

“I would very much like to, unless you wish me to stop,” Hannibal murmured, looking up into those stunning eyes. He wouldn’t force it but Will had told him to convince him, had allowed him to undo his pants.

Will didn’t want Hannibal to think he just did these sorts of things with anyone, that he was… Will swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head. “No, I… definitely want you to, I just don’t want you think you have to in order to be convincing.”

“I have wanted to taste you since we were conversing at the bar, before things went awry,” Hannibal assured, and then swirled his tongue around the head of Will’s cock, taking him down to show just how much he did want to. It wasn’t just to convince him, no, it was because every fiber of the doctor’s being craved every bit of Will.

Eyes hooded, Will watched the doctor, fingers inching in at the nape of his neck, all but pressing down to hold him there. He let out a shuddering breath as he slid down the sofa a bit, hips pressing up against Hannibal’s tongue. “O-okay…”

Hannibal growled at that, and took him down to the root, his eyes watering slightly as he pressed his tongue against the sensitive nerves there. His free hand gently pulled his balls from his pants, rolling them. Will’s hips lifted further, allowing Hannibal to move his genitals from his tight pants, his booted feet flat to the floor, heels pressing down for leverage.

Will hummed, grasping the back of Hannibal’s head. “Doctor-”

“Will-” Hannibal groan, once he came up for air and then went back down, bobbing his head, faster and faster, set on giving Will an orgasm this way. They could always do more with time, he was in no rush, or this could simply be the first of multiple orgasms for the night.

The artist writhed under Hannibal’s ministrations, toes curling in his boots as he gasped, heat coiling in his belly, threatening to burst all too soon. It’d been a while, and Will kept himself busy enough he didn’t always find time to pleasure himself. Hannibal could all but smell the impending release, he felt it, likewise, in the thickening of Will’s shaft and it only made him go harder. He hollowed his cheeks, the light of the fire casting a shadow around his eyes and cheekbones, making him look that much fiercer.

“Please-” Will begged, though for what he wasn’t sure, as his body was already plummeting down and over the proverbial cliff. He grasped the back of Hannibal’s head harder, hips shifting into his face with a few whips as he came, hot and hard, panting.

Hannibal swallowed every last drop down, the nectar coating his throat. He licked him clean, and crawled up Will’s body to kiss him languidly, leaning over him as he partook of the sweetest, rarest fruit he’d ever feasted on. “Decadent.”

All Will could do was hum against Hannibal’s mouth, fingers laced together behind his neck, keeping the doctor over him, not letting him go for a second. He licked the taste of himself from Hannibal’s mouth, slowly. Hannibal suckled Will’s tongue, scraping it with his teeth, strong forearms bulging from holding himself up to say over him. The doctor felt euphoric, his heart alight for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Will scraped his teeth over Hannibal’s bottom lip and then pulled back, catching his breath, flushed and dark eyed. “Wow…”

“I share your sentiment,” Hannibal whispered, nosing against Will’s nose before he sat next to him as to not overcrowd. He was utterly taken with the younger man.

Try as he might, Will couldn’t get his still softening dick back in his pants, so he shifted it in the best he could and then picked up his wine once more and moved closer to the doctor. “It’s a good, unexpected start too.” The heat between them was growing, and not just because Hannibal had gotten to his knees to suck Will off, but because their connection was welding them together.

“Some of the more beautiful moments in life came about unexpectedly,” Hannibal smiled, reaching for his drink to take a sip, but not until the taste of Will had left his tongue. It was a flavor he couldn’t waste. “For example, I was not expecting to meet you, but I’m quite pleased I did.”

Will could tell Hannibal was a man who enjoyed the tastes of many things, and knowing he had wanted to taste _him_ only made his skin crawl with lustful heat under his long sleeved shirt. “I never expect to many anyone. Color me surprised.”

Hannibal smiled at that, his keen eyes only on Will, nothing else could pull his attention away in that moment. He reached out took his hand, holding it between his own, cherishing the spark he felt between them, and knowing it would only intensify as they spent more time together. “The first of many pleasant surprises I hope.”

Will finished his wine and then set the glass down, scooting in even closer to the older man. “Only pleasant ones,” Will chided, just to be sure they were on the same page.

“Yes, of course,” Hannibal said, his heart beating faster in his chest as he smiled, teeth glinting by the light of the fire. Wrapping his arms around Will after he put his glass down, he hummed, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Wrapping an arm around Hannibal’s shoulders, Will pulled them flush together, hip-to-hip, and rested their faces together, breathing together, synchronized. “As long as we’re in agreement.”

“We are, Will, absolutely in agreement,” Hannibal whispered, and kissed Will deeply, savoring every corner of his succulent mouth. No food or wine had ever been sweeter.

Will felt like he was melding into the other man. Every dark corner exposed and shrouded once more with the doctor’s darkest, deepest secrets, all of which he knew nothing of and let understood impeccably by feel alone. Will pulled him in, kissing Hannibal slowly, exploring every bit of him as he drowned in the heat.

“Stay the night with me, Will,” Hannibal suggested, in between kisses. He pulled back to meet his gaze, breathing the same air, and feeling the strength of their burgeoning connection. “If you do, I will make it worth your while.”

“I must insist some kind of sleep at some point,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s mouth, eyes hooded. “But I’ll stay.”

“I wouldn’t deny you a good night’s sleep,” Hannibal murmured, and slowly swept his tongue over Will’s lower lip, a deep rumbling groan escaping his own. “I am very pleased to hear that, Will. Would you like more wine, or something else? I have a vast selection of spirited beverages.”

Practically drunk on the doctor, Will nodded anyway. “Anythin’,” he whispered.

That drawl of Will’s would be Hannibal’s undoing, he knew, but he swallowed and nodded, kissing him once more. “Very well, I won’t be but a moment, my beauty.”

Will rolled his eyes at the pet name, but kissed Hannibal once more before letting him go, easing his arms from around him. “I’ll be here.”

Hannibal chuckled and rose to his feet, walking over to the bar outside of his study once he’d taken their glasses. He procured whiskey for Will and bourbon for himself. “There we are,” he said, and handed it over.

Tucked back into his jeans finally and zipped up, Will took the glass with a smirk, his face flushed. “Thank you,” he said, genuinely.

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal said, knowing he would gladly give Will anything he--they--needed. He licked his lips and sat down next to Will, canting his head curiously. “You looked as though you are or were thinking mischievous thoughts.”

“How could I not be after the night you’ve given me so far?” Will asked, sipping his whiskey once and licking his lips.

“Insatiable,” Hannibal rasped, grinning seductively as he took a sip of his bourbon and then set it down. “Are you hungry for more, or shall we walk out on the patio and partake of the stars together?”

“Too cold,” Will whispered as he grinned around his glass taking another sip. “I’m good right here.”

“Then here is precisely where we shall stay,” Hannibal winked, wrapping his arm around Will to warm him further, as the fire crackled and they enjoyed their drinks.

“Good,” Will whispered, leaning into kiss the side of Hannibal’s jaw, taking in his scent and cologne.

“Very,” Hannibal whispered back, running his hand through Will’s long curls, and around to the side where it was shaved. He never imagined falling for someone who looked so distinctly different from himself, but Will was everything he’d never knew he needed, nor wanted.

Will wasn’t sure when the dream would end, if it would be a nightmare or not, but he was trying not to count the seconds, to wonder, to worry. He slipped his fingers over Hannibal’s chest and undid a few more buttons as he nipped against his jaw.

“Will…” Hannibal breathed, like chanting a prayer as Will explored him that way. He relished it, putting the memory in the highest halls of his vast palace. It would never be forgotten, nor any other detail about him and their interactions. Turning his head, he captured Will’s mouth once more, unable to help it.

Groaning, the empathetic artist kissed the doctor back slowly, savoring every bit of him, every touch, every sweep of tongue. His fingers traced collar of Hannibal’s shirt and then slipped in the gap, spreading across his chest and into soft hair. Hannibal gently pressed Will back against the couch, his head on the arm rest as he laid over him, nothing rushed, not if he didn’t want, but just feeling their heated bodies against each other as they sought out new places unventured.

Will dropped one foot to the floor, hand on Hannibal’s hip as he set the glass down, forgotten as he tasted the man over himstead. He couldn’t resist, there was no escaping their undeniable attraction. Rolling his hips in a slow, and steady rhythm, Hannibal fed from Will’s mouth, on arm framing his head as the other held his jaw to feel each shift of muscle and bone. The doctor was lost in the sea of everything that was Will, and he never wanted to return to shore.

“Doctor Lecter,” Will moaned, fingers finding their way to undo the rest of the elegant man’s shirt, feeling out every muscle and inch of skin.

“Ah, Will,” Hannibal groaned, and then shrugged off his shirt, moving to help free Will of his as well, so their chests could press together unhindered.

Will leaned up and shrugged the black fabric of, exposing his torso, strong and well toned, but not rippling. He was covered with nearly no skin untouched with tattoos, save for places on his stomach and torso. Hannibal leaned back enough to run his hands down the expanse of Will’s smooth, inked up chest, and back up, to his neck, pressing his furry pecs against his.

“You are the only God I shall ever worship,” Hannibal murmured, and plunged his tongue into his mouth.

The world blew hotter as Will kicked off his boots with a thunk on the wood floors, meshing their mouths together seamlessly, panting. Never had a connection so spiritual in nature been made with anyone else, but now Will wasn’t sure he’d go without. Hannibal removed his shoes far less elegantly than he normally would and ground into Will, relentlessly, all but growling as they dined on one another.

Will reached, hands shaking, to undo Hannibal’s trousers, slowly, reaching in to palm his length with a moan. “God-”

Hannibal groaned at that, the feel of Will’s hands on him in that way was almost too much and not enough all at once. “Will-“

Will shimmied out of his own jeans and managed to get them off and on the ground, in only his boxer briefs, naked otherwise under the doctor. He kissed his name from Hannibal’s lips, devouring him. Hannibal followed suit, moving back to remove his trousers and then laid them over the couch, just in his socks and his silk boxers. He licked down Will’s jaw, to his nipple, which he took into his mouth.

“Doctor-- _Hannibal_ ,” Will managed, his chest heaving once against Hannibal’s tongue, gasping as his whole body burned with desire.

“Will-“ Hannibal murmured, and then moved to the other nipple, laving his tongue their. He cut his eyes to Will and licked his lips. “Perhaps the bedroom would be more comfortable.”

Will nodded, toeing off his socks as he palmed down Hannibal’s neck to his shoulders. “It would be.”

Hannibal smiled, and stood up, offering his hand to Will as he grabbed his bourbon. “Yes, indeed,” he crooned, his cock hard and tenting obscenely in his boxers.

Will grabbed his whiskey with his free hand and let the doctor lead them. “I… don’t usually do these sorts of things.”

“I do not think you are acting wantonly, if that is what you’re concerned about,” Hannibal assured, walking up the stairs with the beautiful tattoo artist. “And for what it's worth, I do not do this usually either. I believe it is a result of our connection, Will.”

Once in Hannibal’s room, Will set the drink down, taking in every beautiful aspect of the well decorated room, in dark browns and blues, antlers adorning fixtures. “Then you feel it too.”

Hannibal took one more sip and then set his glass down as well, walking towards Will, backing him towards the bed slowly. “Yes, I do. I feel a staggering amount of connection and intimacy with you, Will. It is as palpable as the beating of our hearts.”

Walking backwards until he hit the bed, Will felt as though his life was slowing down, as though in a dream. He hit the bed and pulled Hannibal over him. “It’s a strange feeling to be seen.”

“That is what we all seek, even if we do not know it or realize how badly we wish for that very thing,” Hannibal whispered, and shimmed out of his boxers, tugging Will out of his so their cocks could slide slowly together as they kissed, slow and hot.

Will kicked off his underwear with Hannibal’s and wrapped his legs around his hips, gazing up at the doctor, a new found love adorning his eyes. “Everyone wants to be loved, it’s another thing to be accepted.”

“With love, should come acceptance, even if we may see potential in our beloved,” Hannibal rasped, framing Will’s face with his hands as his own amber hues shone bright with burning desire and love.

“Yes,” Will agreed, nodding a little as he brushed their lips together, fingers twining in Hannibal’s hair at the nape of his neck.

Hannibal dipped his tongue into the warm cavern of Will’s mouth, his strong hips pumping and humping against the other. The precome helped to slicken the glide and he was burning hot for the man underneath him. “I wish to make love to you, Will, see you come undone right before my eyes.”

“Yes,” Will moaned, not needing an answer, he knew, and he wanted the same, as through their souls beckoned for it.

Hannibal reached over and pulled the lubricant out of the drawer and then set it close by, stroking his face. He felt the same longing as he kissed him and then raised his brow. “Do you have a preference as to who takes the lead?”

“I prefer flipping,” Will whispered, biting Hannibal’s lip softly, and then tugged it through his teeth.

“As do I,” Hannibal whispered back, huskily, and then slicked his fingers up, slipping them between their bodies, to Will’s entrance where he rubbed around the rim, inserting just the tip of one inside.

“You won’t mind being taken by in a bit?” Will asked, coy, spreading his thighs, relaxing his hips.

“Not at all,” Hannibal grinned, licking his lips as he pushed his finger in further, feeling the muscle slowly give way.

Breathing out slowly, Will’s head canted back against the bed, hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, nails in his skin as he waited, anticipating. “Good. To be conjoined I think we have to share both ends.”

“Yes, I concur,” Hannibal rumbled, and inserted a second finger, working in and slowly, pressing against his prostate as he crooked his fingers and licked into Will’s mouth. His cock was throbbing, leaking from the tip, and pressing hard against the other.

Gaze hooded, Will’s jaw dropped as he kissed Hannibal, body heating from the core out all over again. He could tell their coupling was not going to be something so simple, but rather an experience like none other.

Hannibal felt the same, every cell in his body screaming out the same name. Will. His muscles flexed as he worked Will open, adding a third as they kissed and breathed together, until finally he felt him ready to take his girth. The doctor pulled his fingers out and slathered up his cock, pressing the tip inside his hot, velvety passage. Groaning, he locked his eyes on sea blues, wrapping his arms under his head as he grunted and swiveled his hips. “Will-”

Grasping onto the doctor harder, Will arched his hips to meet Hannibal’s with every pass, slow and steady, nothing rushed. Slowly, they were melding together, skin to skin. “Oh…”

That ‘Oh’ from Will, caused Hannibal to growl pleasurably, pumping in and out. He sucked his tongue and swiveled his hips, their hearts syncing up and blending into one harmonious rhythm. They breathed together in time, every part of them moving with ease as though their minds were connected. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, languidly kissing him.

Hannibal picked up the pace a little, balls thudding against Will’s ass as sweat began to cover his skin in a fine sheen. He took in every nuance of the man under him, watched every since expression, committing it all to memory. “Being inside you is pure nirvana.”

Will ate the words from Hannibal’s mouth, more concerned with their heart beats matching up than anything said. He panted and groaned, heat swirling in his belly as sweat started to form on the back of his neck and over chest. Kissing down Will’s jaw, Hannibal scraped his teeth over the carotid artery there, wanting badly to bite and taste copper, instead he worried the flesh, his tongue swirling around the gathered skin as he began to go harder, faster, tapping the younger man’s pleasure nub with expert precision.

Grasping Hannibal’s neck, Will held him there against his neck, skin thin as he wrenched his head back, wanting every last bit of Hannibal's tongue and teeth on him. “Bite me.” Over the tattoos it would hardly be seen.

Hannibal didn’t delay, and he growled as sharp teeth sunk into inked up skin. He popped flesh and savored the crimson nectar as it coated his tongue, allowing the opportunity to taste Will to his very life force. Heat churned in his belly as he all but slammed into the beauty, feeling his release nearing closer to the precipice.

“Hannibal-” Will gasped, clutching at his back as his body writhed and convulsed, all but forgetting about flipping as all he wanted now was for the doctor to fuck him good and hard into the bed until they were both unable to move.

Fully intending on leaving him a mess atop the fine sheets, the doctor set up a brutal pace, the bed moving from the force and shear power of his thrusts; he laved over the wound he’d made and kissed a bloody trail to Will’s lips, licking into his mouth in answer. Eating every bit of Hannibal's moans, Will replied with his own as his body clenched around Hannibal’s cock and his toes curled, coming in hot white droves against his own belly.

Watching Will come unravelled like that didn’t call for restraint, not any longer, and Hannibal found he was tumbling behind him, only seconds apart. He drove into him a half a dozen more times and then found his own release, spurting his pearly spend inside his beau, coating his walls as he roared like a lion. “Will-”

After a moment to catch their breath, Will squeezed around Hannibal, come spilling down his thighs as he chuckled. “That was good too,” he murmured.

“Next time, we may flip, as it’s termed or you can simply take me,” Hannibal offered, his voice rough and breathy as he smiled, kissing Will slowly as his heart rate slowed.

Will chuckled against Hannibal’s mouth. “It doesn’t matter. It’s… whatever feels right.”

“Every moment with you, feels right, Will,” Hannibal assured, pressing their brows together.

“Of the few there have been.” Will gazed up at Hannibal, completely taken now that their souls had touched and their bodies melded, a conjoining they would not soon be able to survive separation from.

“There shall be many more to come,” Hannibal promised and rolled them onto their sides, wrapping his limbs around Will as he gazed back at him in equal measure. “You resonate within the swell of my breast, in ways I have never fathomed possible.”

They were so opposite and yet there was a darkness inside of them that connected, something Will knew he’d have to explore later on, but for now…. “It’s been a surprise.”

“I must pleasantly agree,” Hannibal murmured, brushing Will’s curls from his brow, tracing the part of his undercut as he toyed with his hair, gently. “I presume I am not your usual type, should you have one?”

“Definitely not, but I don’t have many dates either,” Will said, thinking to Matthew for only a moment, but it was fleeting in Hannibal’s presence.

Hannibal was relieved to hear that, though he certainly didn’t take Will as someone who would be out and about, dating all the time. “You are my type in nearly every single way. Granted, we have different tastes, but that hardly matters to me. Furthermore, I find your body art breathtaking.”

Will moved so Hannibal could see them clearly and up close now, gazing at them himself. There was an anatomical heart on his right arm, the Vitruvian Man on the other inner arm, and a praying skeleton on the left shoulder that took up much of the canvass. “You think I’m a piece of art.”

“Le proporzioni del corpo umano secondo Vitruvio,” Hannibal began, his Italian flawless as he leaned over and traced the art with his fingers, his eyes roving there with admiration. “Vitruvio determined that the ideal body should be eight heads high. Leonardo's drawing is traditionally named in honor of the architect and hangs in the Gabinetto dei disegni e stampe of the Gallerie dell'Accademia, in Venice, Italy.” The doctor looked at the skeleton piece and then the anatomical heart. “Heart, body, and soul - spirit with your stag guide - are all represented here. Quite the balanced amalgamation of work, Will. Yes, you truly are a work of art. The greatest ever created.”

Someone finally understood every tattoo on his body, though Will hardly let many see them, save for the woman who put them on him. His soul was bared to Hannibal, there for the taking, the claiming. “I wonder if I’ll become another piece of art for your collection.”

“You are not a mere collection,” Hannibal promised, taking Will’s hand to kiss. He was falling in love, likely already there, as the younger man had captivated him greater than the Botticelli once had. “You are the universe in which all the artistry resides.”

Will scoffed at that, watching the doctor as he doted on him as no other had before. “As much as I want to believe that…”

“You doubt that you are seen as such through my eyes?” Hannibal asked, having meant what he’d said.

“I… it’s hard for me to believe things like that,” Will reiterated. “I believe your words, but it’s difficult for me to feel it myself.”

“As an empath it must be difficult to differentiate,” Hannibal nodded, understandably. He kissed Will’s lips, his fingers skimming the various tattoos, feeling the raised parts of skin.

“Hard to know what’s real and what’s not,” Will agreed, a shiver running through him at the touches.

“Yes,” Hannibal stated in a whisper, mapping Will’s body through touch and kisses. “If you need the bathroom, it is just through the door. I, myself, require a hot shower. You are certainly invited to join me.”

“I’ll join,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal once more before sliding out from under him, hand out take Hannibal’s and lead him there.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went on and the two of them were inseparable. Will worked days and found time at Hannibal’s place to work on his drawings, mainly the dragon tattoo that spanned several pieces of paper. It was nearly finished on Friday morning as he sat his desk in the shop, not yet opened, phone out and texting Hannibal and his friend and tattooist, Bev. He hadn’t told her about Hannibal yet, he was waiting to be sure that what he felt was real, and not just some overpriced lust.

A knock at the door and Will went to open it, letting in Francis, his client for the day. “I think we should start on your back, work our way down.” This was one of many, many sessions they would need to do, but Francis had already been told. “Get comfortable while I get the art printed for transfer.

Francis nodded and took off his shirt and laid out flat on his stomach on the bench. Will worked diligently but quickly to get it all situated, and then once he was done, he sat the head of the bench and leaned over Francis to start the tracing. Hours in Will finished the outline of Francis’ back, and told him to return tomorrow so they could proceed.

***

“How was your day?” Hannibal asked, as he set out the beef wellington on the table for he and Will, a merlot poured, candles burning, and the centerpiece a stunning bouquet of flowers and feathers, a skull in the middle. He sniffed his wine, and took a sip, once he sat at the head of the table and gazed at Will. 

In the corner Buster was on a dog bed Will had brought over so he was not left alone so much over night. He cut into his steak and looked over at Hannibal as he placed the piece into his mouth. After swallowing and sipping the wine, Will licked his lips. “Long and tedious.”

“Yes, I can imagine,” Hannibal said, with a nod, and then cut into the puffy pastry that covered the meat, taking a tentative bite since Will had done the same. He took a drink of wine, and wiped his mouth, humming. “Then I won’t force you to speak of your job, since you’re off. I’d rather enjoy getting to know more about you.”

Will didn’t mind, but there wasn’t much to say since it was spent with Francis, who was quiet for the most part as he worked over five hours. Unexciting to say the least. Will took another bite and shook his head. “Like what?”

“Tell me more about how you grew up, or when you were a young adult, how is it that you have found yourself in Baltimore?” Hannibal asked, taking another bite, and wiping his mouth.

“I moved here over ten years ago, from the midwest area,” Will explained, licking his lips once and then cut another bite. “Start over somewhere else after I was… old enough. I lived in Virginia for a while, a few other places before settling here.”

Hannibal nodded, and had another mouthful of his creation, following it up with wine. “And what caused you to continue moving about? What happened in each town to make you leave? Or was it a curiosity and urge to see the states?”

“Nothing felt right,” Will replied. “I’ve moved so much since I was a kid, never sure where I belonged. _This_ town felt right.”

“This town has. It brought us together,” Hannibal smiled, and wiped his mouth again, sipping his wine. “And you certainly belong here, with me.” 

“Took ten years but we finally found each other,” Will chuckled and set his fork down to let his food settle a bit.

“That we did,” Hannibal chuckled back, clasping his hands together. “Tell me something I don’t know about you, Will.”

“Uhm…” Will’s brows furrowed in thought, trying to think of something interesting. He chuffed; “I was once fostered by a family that loved to hunt. Their daughter was a little younger me. She… died. Her father killed her.” Will shifted his mouth to the side and sipped his wine. “That’s the last house I was ever fostered in.”

“He killed her while you were present?” Hannibal asked, his barely there brows raised as he processed this new bit of information. It was such a major point of Will’s life, but he knew, or suspected, why the younger man hadn’t told him until now. 

“Yes,” Will said with another swallow, a gulp this time, of wine. “Killed his wife, then his daughter. I…” Will paused, taking a breath. “I tried to help her, but I couldn’t.”

“That must have been very traumatizing for you,” Hannibal said, his face conveying sympathy. He took another pull from his glass and then had one last bite of his meal. “How did you try to help her?”

“Stop the bleeding, but then her father came after me,” Will took a shakier breath, eyes on his wine.

Hannibal leaned forward, listening to every word and breath from Will with rapt attention. “And you were forced to defend yourself. How did you do it?”

“With my hands,” Will whispered, fingers wrapped tight around the knife beside his plate, the memory playing behind his eyes as everything else seemed to go black and disappear.

The doctor’s eyes took on a pleasantly surprised look as a very subtle, proud grin played on his lips. So faint it could have been missed, but nonetheless he saw… potential. Just as he’d said back at the bar when they’d quarrelled. “Righteous vengeance,” he murmured, licking his lips, “How did you feel afterwards? Did your heart rate pick up in tempo as you’d exacted that justice?”

“Yes,” Will whispered, never having admitted that he had felt righteous when he’d done, not to anyone. “But I killed a man. I should have felt remorse, but what he did to Abigail...”

“Perhaps killing felt good. It does to God too, and he does it all the time,” Hannibal offered, sipping more wine, casually. “And are we not made in his image?”

Will’s grip tightened, white around the silverware. “Maybe.”

“Did anyone find out what had transpired?” Hannibal asked, watching Will’s hand. 

“Someone doesn’t just murder two people and no one finds out,” Will said, steeling himself internally to be able to continue to talk about it. “I was held for his murder for months. Had a trial, and was let off for self defense. But that put… a huge damper on my police record.”

“You might be surprised as to what one can do without being discovered,” Hannibal stated, elusively, and sipped more wine, leaning back in his chair. “Ah, that explains even more so as to why you would not want to pursue that career path.”

The situation had been dire and the police called, Will hadn’t expected to need to defend himself, or enjoy it. Pent up anger could do a lot to someone. “Yeah…”

“Did you feel powerful?” Hannibal asked, licking his lips, his mind running on several trains of thought. 

“Who wouldn’t in the moment?” Will sighed, looking up to meet Hannibal’s eyes, not at all expecting to delight in his darkness, but not surprised either.

“There are some that would show their lack of power in such moments, weep at the very nature as to what they were forced to do,” Hannibal explained, holding up the wine bottle in offering. A splendid celebration. 

Will pushed his glass toward Hannibal to have it refilled, and nodded. “Perhaps.”

Hannibal refilled both their drink, and then took his own, rubbing his lips just slightly on the glass before a tentative sip was taken. “You said you did not date much. Have you never had a serious relationship?”

“No I haven't,” Will commented, taking a long sip of the wine. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he had never found someone he saw effort in.

“You’re selective, just as I am,” Hannibal smiled, setting his glass down and then gathering there plates to get ready to wash them. “Or perhaps we were waiting for one another.”

Glad for the reprieve from questions on the murder, Will nodded and stood to help Hannibal. “It’s possible.”

Hannibal knew when to let something go for a bit, and as such he smiled, walking with Will into the kitchen. “Thank you, and yes, I believe so.”

Will set their glasses down and sipped his wine before getting started on washing the dishes for Hannibal. “Do you believe what we’re sharing is serous then?” They hadn’t talked about this after all.

“I would very much like it to be,” Hannibal answered, taking the dishes to dry and put away, since Will was washing. “How do you feel?”

“I think it’s serious,” Will admitted, handing another plate, making sure they were spotless. “I know we both feel deeply.”

“Yes, that I do, and I am pleased to hear you feel the same,” Hannibal smiled, taking the plate, drying it, and putting it away as he licked his lips in thought. 

“I’m not running, that’s a good sign,” Will murmured, mostly to himself.

“I would say that is indeed,” Hannibal said, taking the next plate, and doing the same as he had with the others until at last all the dishes were done. 

“There,” Will said and dried his hands, and then put the towel back neatly. “Done in half the time so we can spend more time together.”

“I rather like your thinking, Will,” Hannibal stated, and placed his palm on the small of Will’s back, his other taking up his wine glass once more. 

Will grabbed his own by the stem and took Hannibal’s hand with his free one. “Let’s go sit together.”

“Outdoors or in?” Hannibal asked, wanting to give Will the choice there. He personally didn’t mind either way, as long as he got to be with the tattooed god.

“It’s cold out,” Will said, but lead them to the back door. Any reason to be close.

“It is, but that shall not be of any consequence,” Hannibal crooned, closing the door behind them. He took one more sip and then set his wine glass down, wrapping his arms around Will’s shoulders. “It is a beautiful, clear night, but it pales in comparison to you.”

Will sipped his wine slowly, gazing up at the stars. “Yeah, it’s nice out tonight.” His eyes dropped to Hannibal, smiling at him.

Hannibal eyed the long column of Will’s throat, to his sharp scruffy jaw, and then his eyes, licking his lips. He enjoyed being with him, conversing, being close, or any other activity they deemed worthy of their time. Something caught the corner of the good doctor’s eye, and he glanced upwards to see a shooting star, which made him chuckle. “It would appear as though the universe is setting the scene for us tonight. Are you going to make a wish, as people so often do?” he asked, and then added, “Mine has already been fulfilled.”

“I’ve nothing left to wish for,” Will whispered, reaching to set his glass down and then touched Hannibal’s waist, sealing his thoughts with a kiss.

Hannibal held Will’s cheek, thumbing over the skin there as he kissed him back, nothing rushed or lewd, but loving. The doctor was certainly falling for the tattoo artist and he surrendered to it. “Then it would seem as though we are both fortunate. We need not the stars, when we have each other.” 

Will had fallen the second he allowed his forts to be jumped, well aware he was likely to be hurt, but for once in his life, Will felt loved and seen. “I believe so too. All we need.”

“Yes,” Hannibal hummed, and kissed Will again, pulling back to gaze into striking blue eyes. He likewise felt seen, even if not everything had been revealed yet. He knew that they were fated. 

“What about you?” Will asked, bringing them back to earlier, “how did you end up here?”

“I was visiting an old friend, and decided it would be an ideal place to be. I bought this home and opened a practice, the rest is, as they say, history,” Hannibal answered, meeting Will’s eyes. “I found the city to be ripe with possibilities, and it would seems as though I was correct.”

There was a little missing from that, but Will didn’t push yet. “You moved your whole life here on a whim.”

“I can be impulsive or indulgent, as anyone else,” Hannibal smiled with a wink, and kissed Will once. “I am fortunate that I had the means to do so.”

“That’s true.” A main reason Will was still here was that his life was not rooted in spot, to move was to lose it all.

“Where do you see yourself in five years, Will,” Hannibal asked, wanting very much to be settled down with Will, sharing a home, sooner, rather than later.

“Where I’ve been for the last ten or so,” Will admitted, comfortable in his life, and even more settled now that he’d met Hannibal.

“Very good,” Hannibal answered, glad Will had no plans of moving away. He had let the young man into his life and did not want him expunged. 

Will leaned forward and rested their heads together, delighted in everything he felt when around Hannibal. “I don’t plan to run, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“I’m pleased to hear it,” Hannibal whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around him, keeping him right there. “If you were to feel the urge, we could do so together, even if it was as soon as tonight.”

Will laughed, smiling more than he had in awhile, in years even. “You’d just pack up and leave with me?”

“I would, yes,” Hannibal said seriously but then smiled at Will’s own. He kissed him softly. “Does that seem hard to fathom?” 

“No. Not at all,” Will whispered, a soft shake to his head as he kissed the doctor, barely touching his their lips together. It was harder to believe that Hannibal wanted anything to do with him, but their connection was sound, a bond he couldn’t understand completely, but felt fully.

The fact that their coupling wasn’t a conventional one, only added to the appeal for the good doctor, though it wasn’t the reason. He was, afterall, unorthodox in many facets of his life. Kissing him back, just featherlight, he smiled. “Good, Mylimasis.”

“What does that mean?” Will whispered against Hannibal's lips.

“It means that I cannot be without you,” Hannibal replied with a deep whisper, holding Will’s face. 

“No?” Will asked, brows raised slightly, curious. They were still so new to this, and everything felt like it might end if they were parted.

“No,” Hannibal affirmed, never having felt the way he did for Will, for anyone else. He knew it was still a fragile, budding relationship, but he would nourish in all the ways he thought best to further solidify their bond. 

Will held fast to Hannibal and kissed him hard, under the light of the moon and stars, a breeze shifting over them, making the younger man hold even tighter. Running his hands up and down Will’s back, Hannibal sighed, happy with their evening. He always was when the company he kept was Will Graham. 

“You’re cold. We should go inside, hm?”

“No,” Will whispered with a smile against Hannibal’s lips. “You keep me warm.”

“And I shall continue to do so,” Hannibal murmured, nipping at Will’s lips as he walked him back against the bannister there. 

Will hummed and tugged Hannibal over him, biting at his lips slowly, tongue delving into his mouth with long sweeps. “Please do.”

Hannibal bit at Will's lips in turn, urging his mouth to stay against his own, a low groan pulled from him as he suckled tenderly on his tongue. There was passion found in their kisses, unspoken love, and insistent hunger, all apparent with breathy nibbles and the sharp teeth that worried plump skin. "Are you warming still?"

“Completely,” Will murmured with a soft moan, rubbing his hands up Hannibal’s back slowly. He’d never been so at ease with anyone, never so needy to for human touch as he was with Hannibal. It was all so new and exciting, he could hardly keep his mind on anything else.

Hannibal's tanned skin burned with heat from their kisses, and as their bodies brushed together, he, likewise, thought of nothing nor no one else, only Will. Dragging his teeth down the other's chin, he felt an almost maddening desire swirl in his belly, spreading throughout his flesh. "I am rather hot myself."

There was a strong, masculine elegance about Hannibal that dragged Will in, something in his magnetism he couldn’t resist. “You are,” Will agreed, and slid his hands up Hannibal’s chest to undo his tie and the first few buttons. “Let me help.” 

"Please do," Hannibal murmured, his hand slipping under Will's shirt, curving around his waist then to his rib cage. He traced the arch, all but playing him like an instrument before the removed them all together to place his hand over the one Will had over his chest. "This heart. It beats for you."

A swell in Will’s breast made breath hitch in his throat as Will’s fingers curled over Hannibal’s heart. “Just for me?” God it was stupidly romantic, but Will was head-over-heels, and every work, every action, was like music to his ears after so many years of searching and hiding under his forts.

"I promise, only for you, Will, and I _always_ keep my promises," Hannibal rasped, his lisp more prominent as he, in one smooth, easy motion, freed Will of his shirt and swept his hand down the dip of his abdomen, fingers skimming under his waistline. It had been a long lonely journey on his own as well, but now that he’d found a more than suitable companion, he was not willing to ever let him go.

“Thank God,” Will whispered, nipping at Hannibal’s lips as he undid the rest of his shirt and then his vest, gazing at the doctor in the light of the moon.

Nude from the waist up, Hannibal looked a bit like a majestic beast. The bronzed skin of a God, silvery chest hair glimmering with the soft glow of the pale orb in the night sky, and fierce eyes hooded and alight. He pressed closer, rolling his hips to grind their groins, in slow, poignant sweeps. "I want you, Will. Every single part. I want to taste you, learn each curve of bone and dip of skin, to sear the imagery of your artistry on my mind like a brand."

Will’s body shook with near unreasonable need at Hannibal’s words as he swallowed thickly, touching Hannibal’s chest, fingers digging through the chest hair. Even after his confession about his past, Hannibal wanted him, wanted all of him. “I’m yours.”

"And I am yours," Hannibal smiled, indulgently, and slotted their lips together anew, his tongue seeking out Will's own, as well as his teeth, and his pallet. After a moment of this he pulled back, his breath hot and heady. "I do believe I told you we could flip. Would you like to truly make me yours now, Will? Bury yourself deep inside my depths to solidify our bond?" 

“Yes,” Will said, more than wanting to feel Hannibal out in every possible way, to give what he’d been given, to consummate their love entirely. Will’s fingers grasped Hannibal’s trousers and undid the fly and button. “Bend you over the rail here?”

The words so effortlessly spoken, but they resounded in Hannibal's ears like a dark symphony. He nodded, licking his lips. "Yes. I’m yours for the taking, and there is lubricant just in the little table, next to the door inside." 

Will gave Hannibal a look, coy and wanton all at once, and then went to retrieve the bottle. He returned and set it on the rail. Leaning in, he kissed Hannibal slowly while delving his hand into his undone trousers, grasping his cock.

The sound that ripped from Hannibal's chest was feral. Feeling Will's hands on him like that never ceased to amaze him; he tugged down his trousers and boxers all at once, stepping out of them to give his beau total access to his body. "Will..."

Will pushed his jeans down and his boxers with them, biting at Hannibal’s lips once before reaching for the lube and then reaching around to press his fingers slowly against Hannibal’s entrance. One hand on the rail behind him, the other on Will’s bicep, Hannibal groaned, spreading his legs. His heart raced with delight, his eyes focused on the other’s as his cock leaked from the tip. 

“You’re sure?” Will murmured, pressing two fingers in, over the rung of muscle and through the soft passage.

"Yes, Eik mane, Will. _Fuck me_ ," Hannibal growled out, and leaned in to lick up Will's throat, his hole sucking in the thick fingers, enveloping them with tight heat. Profanity wasn’t common out of the elegant doctor’s mouth, but he wanted to convey a point. 

“Good,-” Will grunted, moving in so their cocks were sliding together, hard and slippery from precome.

Hannibal felt reverence, and a carnal hunger in the way their bodies moved and moulded. He was beside himself from the pleasure of it all. The doctor snapped his teeth near Will's ear, then suckled it, groaning and curving his spine as he was opened like a beautiful flower. "Ah. Yes, just like that-"

Another fingers and Will spread them to loosen Hannibal open, his head moving in against Hannibal’s teeth, desperate for all attentions he might give. He pulled his fingers out. “Turn around.”

Eyes blown black, Hannibal gave Will a coy look, and then turned around, leaning over. He arched his back, legs spread, and curled his fingers around the rail. He couldn’t resist the urge to turn back and watch his lover, his teeth exposed as his lips curled into an inviting snarl. “You look stunning, Will, powerful.”

Flop of curls in his eyes, Will reached for the lube and slicked himself up, and then gently started to press himself into Hannibal, one hand on the doctor’s hip, his own canted forward, slowly pushing. His eyes met Hannibal’s, dark in the light the moon, chest heaving with anticipation as finally the first run of muscle gave and Will slid in completely. Hannibal rocked to meet Will, taking him in as deeply as possible, his body welcoming him and encouraging more. He panted, wanting to savor this moment, their joining more beautiful than anything he'd ever known. They were one, united, and no one would tear them apart. 

“Hannibal-” Will managed, shifting close so their bodies curved into one another, arm around his hip, the other hooked under his arm and over his shoulder. He pushed up onto the balls of his feet, pressing in tightly and then out again, grunting.

"Will-" Hannibal groaned, sweat forming between them as the cool wind blew over their naked, well muscled forms. He relished each sinuous thrust of hips against his body, his hole clamping around and strangling Will's shaft as his broad chest heaved. 

Will picked up pace, slow at first and then harder, biting down into the rounded swell of Hannibal’s shoulder, breaking skin, tasting the rich coppery fluid. “Fuck-”

Hannibal reached a hand back and gripped Will’s curls, keeping him there as he grunted; he used the other to grasp his own cock, stroking in time with each pass over his prostate. “Gods, Will, beautiful-”

Huffing and panting, Will pistoned his hips into Hannibal, hard enough to rock the frame of the rail, as heat poured down his spine and pooled in his lower back, threatening to draw up his balls and spill. Hannibal jerked his cock faster, gliding the skin of his cock over the tip and pinching a little as growled out, rough and feral. 

So close Will could almost taste it. He pulled out quickly and turned Hannibal around, flipping their positions. “Take me, finish me.”

“A pleasure,” Hannibal groaned, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock, before getting behind Will; he inserted two fingers to work him open, his actions careful, and once he was ready, the doctor slid in, burning himself to the hilt. “Will, ah-“

Arching, Will grasped the rail with one hand, the other tight around his still slicked cock, so close it hurt. He bit his lip, looking over his shoulder at Hannibal, watching him as their eyes met, and they melded once more.

Hannibal slid hand along the curve of Will’s hip, gripping there as he drove in over and over. He held Will’s eyes, his own hooded as his release boiled in his groin promising to spill all too soon. “Will-“

“There…” Will moaned, panting, grunting, moving in time with Hannibal as he worked himself over, to the edge, until he could no longer hold out. Spilling, Will gasped, coming hard hot streams.

The tight squeeze of Will’s body sent Hannibal into a frenzy and he pounded him, his angular hips working. He roared like a beast as he finally tumbled over the cliff, into the ocean of pleasure, hot seed filling his lover’s ass. “Will…” he murmured, panting raggedly as he pressed against his back and kissed the nape of his neck. “Perfect.”

Will reached behind him and held Hannibal’s shoulders with one arm, fingers in his hair as he panted, coming down from his blissful high. “You are.”

“Both of us,” Hannibal murmured, before kissing Will, breathing the same air as the last waves of release died down. 


	4. Chapter 4

Will walked in the next morning to his shop to see Matthew waiting out front. He quirked his head at him, and unlocked the door, leaving it open if Matt wanted to enter while he set up. He let Buster off his leash, who found his dog bed and cuddled into it while Will set out food and water for him.

Matthew wandered come in and he looked at Will as he rubbed his jaw. “You never called for our date,” he said, his tone a mix of unstable and hopeful. 

“I never fully agreed to a date,” Will answered, unlocking the cabinet with his drawings, Francis would be by later to let Will work on the next part, further down his back. He looked at Matt, brows furrowed in contemplation. “You alright, Matt?”

"No you didn't, but you made it sound...likely," Matt said, stepping closer, his fingers twitching at his sides. "It's the doctor isn't it?" he asked, in a whisper, not answering Will's question. 

“If it was, it wouldn’t be any of your business, Matt,” Will answered, only this once, and then turned to his station with pencils in hand. 

“You flirted with me, made me think you were interested,” Matt said, his his voice breaking a little, blue eyes wild. “We’re supposed to be together. You and I, just us.”

Will set his pencils down and swept a hand through his curls that were not styled yet, having showered at Hannibal’s that morning. “Matt, I like you, you’re really nice. I… don’t want to ruin our friendship with dating.”

“We’re friends, yes,” Matt said, his tone a bit distant as he thought things over in his head. He’d get Will, he had to. Friendship was a start, a means to the final destination. Fucking Doctor Lecter, he thought to himself, sucking his lower lip through his teeth, if he wasn’t in the way he knew he’d have Will. “You know you’re right. I don’t want to ruin anything either. Not with us.” 

“Good,” Will said and smiled over at Matt, curls hanging in his eyes as he leaned over his paper to work on the concept art for another client. “You want some coffee?”

Feeling better, a bit more stable for the moment, Matt smiled, and nodded, “That’d be nice, little bird. Thanks,” he said, walking over. He eyed the work Will was doing. “Looks good.”

Will left his drawing there and went to put coffee on, stifling a yawn from how little he slept the night before, smiling to himself. He walked back as the coffee started to brew and looked down at the piece, a cat, for Bev. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Matt said, leaning close to Will to eye the piece. “I was thinking of getting a half sleeve maybe.”

Shifting his gaze up to Matt’s, Will grinned. “Oh yeah? Got any ideas?”

Matt grinned back, unable to help it. “I was thinking the sky in the background, of course some birds and hawks, and maybe some tribal things mixed in but the main focus, I want to be two wolves.” 

“Mural like?” Will asked, getting some ideas in mind. “Maybe a moon?”

“Yes, exactly, Will,” Matt answered, licking his lips as he watched Will’s mind work. 

Will set the cat drawing aside and pulled out another sheet of paper, doing a quick sketch since Matt was there now and Bev wasn’t going to be by for a while. He drew a moon and tree with hawks on it, two wolves below it, a tight knit little family. “We could color the moon leave the rest shaded, maybe color the wolves’ eyes.”

“Sea blue,” Matt said, wanting them to look like Will’s eyes, he saw him as a hawk, but there was a lot of wolf there too. “Maybe… the color of yours.” A beat and then he added, arms crossed over his muscular chest, “I think its perfect. You always have the best ideas.”

“Okay…” Will said, and made a note of that, and then shades the wolves. “If we put this on your arm, it’ll wrap around, is that okay?”

“That’s what I wanted, so it’s perfect,” Matthew smiled, and leaned closer to Will, not too much but enough to let him smell his musky cologne.

Will went about putting in little details, making it perfect as they talked. “Okay. Let me know if you want something else?”

“No, that’s perfect,” Matt said, eyeing Will’s work. It really was exactly what he wanted, at least as far as that went. The real object of his desire was the artist himself. 

“I can maybe get the outline done today before my first client,” Will offered, “Or we can do it all tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night would be good. I have some errands to run today, and I don't want to rush you since you have someone coming,” Matt said, elusively, and gently placed his hand on Will’s shoulder, squeezing before letting go. 

“Perfect. I’ll clear my schedule for tomorrow at five then?” Will asked, drawing in a few clouds around the moon, eerie and perfect.

"That sounds perfect," Matt said, licking his lips as his eyes followed Will's fingers. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

Will glanced up over the rim of his glasses and smiled at Matt. “Yeah. You know where to find me.”

"I do, always will," Matt crooned, smiling at Will with passionate blue eyes. He left but not before one more glance over his shoulder at the one he loved. Will waved him off and then set the drawing aside to get ready for Francis.

He shot a text off to Hannibal first, letting him know he’d be busy tomorrow night. Hannibal texted back, stating that would be fine, he would take care of some work while Will was away, and would see him later.

***

He finished the next portion of Francis’ tattoo, after grueling hours, and then slept at home that night to get some rest for all he had to do the next day. The next morning, Francis was by to finish the next bit, a careful and precise application over his buttock and backs of his thighs.

“Just let me know if it’s too much and you need a break,” Will told Francis, keeping them behind a curtain he’d put up for tattoos of this nature.

Francis nodded. “It’ll be fine.”

The bell chimed on the door, and Hannibal stepped inside, smoothing down his blue and brown, plaid three piece vested suit. He spotted Will, but kept his distance as to not disturb his boyfriend. 

Will leaned around the curtain to see who it was, and smiled. “I’ll be right back.” Francis glared up at him in reply, but nodded. Will stripped off his gloves and tossed them out and smiled at Hannibal. “Hey.”

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal smiled back and leaned in to kiss him in greeting. Just a peck, nothing obscene since he had a client. “Apologies for disturbing your work. I was in the area and thought I’d stop by before I continue with my evening.”

Wil grinned up at Hannibal, head tilted back a little. “Yeah? Couldn’t stay away?”

“Never,” Hannibal crooned, his eyes roving down the long column of Will’s neck and back up. “How is your day coming along?”

“It’s good. Just… tattooing my clients ass,” Will said under his breath with a large smile that lit his eyes.

Hannibal chuckled at that, though the thought of Will touching another man’s behind wasn’t overly appealing. “Well, then I should not leave your client’s ass out in the cold. I shall see you tomorrow, yes?”

“Yeah, of course,” Will replied, able to tell Hannibal wasn’t thrilled about the tattoo, but it was the least of what Will’s done before. He touched Hannibal’s waist with one hand and leaned in to kiss him softly.

The doctor cupped Will’s jaw, thumbing over his scruffy jaw and hummed at the kiss. He smiled and licked his lips. “Call me if you should need me, Mylimasis.”

“I will. I’ll just be finishing up here and then I have another client after hours,” Will said, quietly, pressing his hand into Hannibal’s chest, over his heart. “Don’t get into trouble now.”

“I shall do nothing that I do not feel you wouldn’t approve of,” Hannibal said, and placed his hand over Will’s. “I will see you later, Will.”

“Okay.” Will leaned in for one more kiss and then let go, smiling over his shoulder as he went back to work, slipping on a new pair of gloves and waving at Hannibal as he left.

***

Matthew saw red. Seeing Will and Hannibal kiss, as he’d sat in his car, had been too much. This was ending now. He’d kill the doctor and then he could have his mate. When Hannibal was far enough out of the parking lot, Matthew threw his car into gear and drove off. It was starting to rain, as he drove down after Doctor Lecter, the streets dark but there was enough cars to not be detected. When he saw him pull over, he continued on a ways, and then pulled off on the side of the road. He got out and jogged through the trees until he found the perfect spot. What Matt hasn’t expected to see, was Hannibal approaching another man who’d broken down. What he’d planned was to kill him out there in the woods. He especially had not anticipated the sheer brutality and calmness that Doctor Lecter had shown while slitting the man’s throat, removing his tongue, and then arranging him in two pieces in this guy’s own back seat. The scene was left with no evidence, but Matt had snapped a couple of pics, before, during, and after. The after pics were once Hannibal was long gone, getting a close up of the artistry. Not wanting him to stick around, Matthew chuckled to himself, resisting the urge to pat the corpse’s head in thanks, and then went home to freshen up. He arrived at the studio to get his tattoo but his face was remorseful as he walked in, wearing a black tank top and jeans. “Hey, little bird,” Matt said, solemnly to Will.

Matt was a little late, and Will had started to clean up thinking he might not come at all. He looked up when he saw Matt, brows furrowed on seeing his features. He canted his head, locking door behind them.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… need to tell you something, Will,” Matt said, hands in his pockets. He walked over and stood in front of him. “It’s about your doctor friend.”

“About Hannibal?” Will asked, wearily.

“Yes,” Matt said, hip checking the counter. “I was on my way here after an errand and happened upon him in the side of the road. He didn’t see me and I was going to offer help, when I saw him approaching a man broken down. What I saw… I…” 

Will approached Matt slowly, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed as his arms folded over his chest. “What did you see? What’s got you rattled?”

“I guess there’s no easy way to say it,” Matt said, sucking his lower lip through his teeth, and then pulling his phone out to be ready, “he killed the guy. Slit his throat, removed his tongue. _Kept_ it, and then arranged his body, which he cut in half, into two pieces on the poor s.o.b’s back seat. I have… pictures. If you want to see them. Will, I think he’s that ripper guy.”

“The… Chesapeake Ripper?” Will asked, quietly, nodding his head, wanting to see whatever photos Matt thought he had on Hannibal.

“Yeah,” Matt said, quietly, and then brought up the pictures, thumbing through each one. “I just thought you needed to know.”

Taking the phone from Matt, Will looked through everything, every detail, every picture, and if Hannibal hadn’t been in some of them, he might not believe Matt, but the proof was all there. “Well, the Ripper kills in sounders of three. Not that it makes him any less guilty…” Will said, his voice breaking over the dull, heart wrenching emotion in his throat. “Have you… have you called the police?”

“No. I wanted to let you decide,” Matt answered, having a dark side as well. He touched Will’s arm and rubbed. “I’m sorry, little bird. I can stay with you if you’d like or give you space. But I think you have a decision to make. Especially if he kills in threes? Two more. I hope you’re not in that group. I’d take care of him if he hurt you.” 

“You’d be one of them,” Will whispered, well aware of the Ripper and how he worked, it was a short passtime of his to research the killer. He looked at Matt, thankful at least that he’d not gotten too close yet. Still, there was a aching need under his skin to find out for himself, to call Hannibal out on it. “He wouldn’t kill me. That’d be like ripping off his own arm.”

“I wouldn’t be one. I’m not as weak as I may seem,” Matt said, rubbing Will’s arm once more before letting go. He wondered how the hawk or wolf at his side would handle this. “I’ll do anything for a friend, Will. Tell me what you need me to do.”

“I think I should confront him about it later, alone,” Will insisted, swallowing once as he narrowed his eyes on the wall over Matt’s shoulder.

“Can you… text or call me to let me know you’re okay at least?” Matt asked, having wanting to spend time with Will. He assumed the tattoo was off for now. But that wasn’t his main focus anyway. 

“I’m seeing him tomorrow, I can bring it up then,” Will said, not wanting to dwell on it right now. He had a lot to consider about what he’d say to Hannibal. “Did you want to do this?”

“Yeah, if you’re still up for it?” Matt answered, looking at Will thoughtfully. “Or we can go some place and have a drink. As friends.”

“I just want to take my mind off it for a bit,” Will said, sighing deeply as he considered everything. “I need a clear head though. If you’re still up for it, I’d like to do the tattoo.”

“I’m up for it, of course,” Matt said, and went to go sit in the tattooing chair. He sat with legs spread, watching Will with rapt attention. “Sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news. But I’m… here for you.” 

“It’s alright,” Will said, going to copy the artwork onto the other paper to transfer to Matt’s skin. “You just… happened on him on the road?”

“I’ll be honest. I followed him. I was heading that way anyway though,” Matt said, licking his lips. He hoped some honesty would earn him some points. 

Will licked his lips and walked over to transfer the drawing to Matt’s arm, working precisely. “Why?”

“I was curious I guess? Had a sort of gut feeling about him,” Matt answered, staying still for Will. “Then I saw him stop. I was going to help, but then I saw what I saw…” 

“Mm,” Will hummed, and then got his inks and gun ready, gloving up. He was hardly pleased with either one of them, but what could be done about that? Nothing at the present.

“I’ve upset you, haven’t I? I came here with good intentions. I mean thank god I did follow him,” Matt pointed out, his muscle flexing. “You never would have known. Or at least not as soon, Little bird.”

“It’s a lot to consider,” Will commented, getting to work as he started the outline slowly, working diligently. “To take in, you know? I’ve only known him a few weeks. I can’t be all too surprised.”

“It is, but finding out someone is the Ripper? That’s a pretty big fucking surprise in my opinion,” Matt said, but not unkindly. He took a breath and watched Will. “I get that it’s a lot though. Truthfully, you don’t seem too bothered.”

“I’m a bit livid,” Will said honestly, but he wasn’t upset. Something about Hannibal hadn’t settled right and he couldn’t put his finger on it until now. The doctor loved to wind him up and watch him go, it would only make sense he’d be… some serial killer. “He might not even be the Ripper.”

“No, maybe not, but he’s a killer either way, and that wasn’t your average kill. It was like he was making art,” Matt said, not an artist but he could tell it when he saw it. “Are you okay with that? I see power in you too, Will, but I… I think you deserve better. Someone more on your own level. He may be fancy, but you’re too good for him.”

“You’re assuming a lot,” Will said as he worked, wiping off some of the ink where he’d already gone over to see the lines. “And who is better? You?” Will knew what Matt was capable of, he had a feeling, just as he had with Hannibal. Dangerous, predatory…

“Yeah. Me. I may not have his money, or culture, but I have known you longer, and we have a lot in common. I’d be good to you,” Matt said, licking his lips. He had to make Will see. Somehow. “What is it about me that you are weary of? Why wouldn’t you ever give me that chance? Don’t say it's because you don’t want to ruin our friendship. That’s one of the oldest excuses in the book.”

Will shifted his jaw and looked up at Matt through thick lenses, eyes large and contemplating. “I don’t feel the spark, Matt. I… need that.”

Matt swallowed hard, and looked at Will, nodding. “Can’t force what’s not there. For you, at least.” 

“I’d be awful of me to lead you on in hopes something might spark,” Will insisted, back to work once more, his focus on the tattoo, and not Matt’s feelings that seemed to seep from every pore.

“Yeah,” Matt said, his heart aching, and chest tightening. He took a breath and closed his eyes. “It’s alright, Will. We’re friends. That’s enough.” At least until the spark did happen for Will, once Hannibal was out of the way. 

“Thank you,” Will said with a glance up. He worked in silence for a few hours and finally was done, and had only the color shading left to do. He switched out the black for greys and blues, and whites.

“Mind if I take a smoke break?” Matt asked, since Will was changing out colors. 

“Yeah,” Will said, standing to take his gloves off and then unlocked the door to let Matt out.

Matt went out, smoked, reflected, and then came back in about seven minutes later, stretching his arms before sitting back in the chair. “Alright.”

Will put his phone down and then went back to put on new gloves, and got everything situated again. “Shouldn’t take too much longer.”

“I’m not in any hurry,” Matt said, with a grunt as he rolled his shoulders, getting ready. His belly felt in knots though, his heart heavy. 

“Just letting you know,” Will murmured and got back to work, shading and coloring everything in.

“Thanks,” Matt said, leaning back in the chair. He had to do something to fix their situation, so they could fly free together.

Another hour to be sure Will got it right and then he was wiping it off. “What do you think?” he asked, having taken the time to cool off, to really consider what he’d say to Hannibal. First, he might need the pics from Matt.

Matt leaned forward, stretching a bit and eyed the work. “It’s perfect. Exactly as I wanted it, little bird,” he said, smiling. “Thanks for still doing it.”

“I wouldn’t cancel a tattoo for what’s happened. It can wait,” Will said, mostly stalling. “Let me put some ointment on it.”

“Ok,” Matt said, and rubbed his jaw, smiling a little, even if it didn’t reach his eyes. He didn’t want to leave Will, he wanted to take him away, some place for just the two of them. “I like it though, seriously.”

“I’m glad,” Will said, slathering the ointment on, and then took the gloves off and threw them out.

Matt pulled out his wallet and paid Will, giving another generous tip, at least as much as he could with his means; he put the wallet back into his back pocket and stood. “Sure you don’t want that drink?

Will hesitated as he put the money in his lock box and then locked it into the safe. Buster was sound asleep, snoozing softly. “Uhm… you know, sure. I could use one.” He grabbed his keys and his jacket.

Smiling brightly, Matt nodded, taking his keys as well. His jacket was in his car. “Great. I think… I think it might help you out,” he said, all but whispering. “My car, yours, or separate?”

“There’s a place down the road,” Will suggested, locking the shop up. “We could walk.”

“That works for me,” Matthew said, resisting the urge to offer his arm. This was a friendly drink, nothing more, at least for the time being.

Instead, Will stuffed his hands in his pocket, walking beside Matt. Once at the bar down the way, he opened the door and stepped in, sidling up to the bar instead of getting a more intimate table. “Whiskey,” he told the bartender.

Matt didn’t miss that, he noticed, but he was just glad to be out with Will. “Same for me,” he said, putting money on the bartop for the bartender. He looked over at his… friend, and smiled, “I’ve got this round.”

“I’ll get the next,” Will said, with a genuine grin over at Matt as the glasses were set in front of them and filled.

“It’s a deal,” Matt grinned back, happy in this moment, happy with Will. “We both have good tastes in our drink of choice.”

“It seemed the best choice to hit fast and hit hard,” Will explained, downing his drink in two swallows.

Matt sipped his a little slower, incase Will needed a ride later, but he took at least one big gulp to get a good buzz going. “Drown your thoughts?”

“Drown everything,” Will sighed, tapping the counter for another. “It’s… hard not to feel everyone else.”

“How do you mean?” Matt asked, finishing his off, and getting another as well. He took the refilled glass and moved it around the counter, leaning on his untattooed arm as he looked at Will. “Feel everyone else?”

“I’m an empath. I, when I’m open to it and not shut down, able to feel other people’s feelings,” Will explained, setting money down for the drinks. “It gets the best of me sometimes, but I’ve been better about blocking people out. I have to. Alcohol helps.”

“I don’t have that, but I can imagine it’s a pain in the ass to deal with,” Matt commented, nodding his thanks to Will for the drink as he took a pull from the tumblr. “I guess there’s some points of view no one would want to look out from.”

“Yeah, a few clients of mine for example,” Will chuckled, sipping down half his drink. “The issue is, not what they do, but knowing why and empathizing with it.”

“Oh,” Matt said softly, rubbing his hand up his chest absentmindedly. “So you’re able to agree with the things they choose to do. Understand why, and take it in yourself? Man. Rough gig, but I guess it would have some perks too?”

“I mean, it’s nice to know when someone is sincere,” Will shrugged, finishing his drink and then set money down for the whole bottle.

Matthew nodded with as much understanding as he could have, considering he wasn’t an empath and then downed his whiskey, pouring another for them when the bottle was set on the counter. “Let me pay you for half.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Will said as he squared back his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

“It’s appreciated,” Matt said, eyeing Will as he did that. Gods, he was truly a sight to behold, he thought to himself, and swallowed another pull. 

Relaxed and at ease now with a few drinks in him, Will leaned into the bar on his elbows as he watched Matt. He wished he felt the way for Matt that Matt did for him, but he couldn’t push where things weren’t. Then again, he was fucking a serial killer, maybe his idea of a spark wasn’t to be trusted. God, how he did he get caught up in this, how did he let himself get so attached so quickly? It actually made him mad, boiling under the surface, through his veins as the alcohol ignited it with fiery billows. Will poured up another, set on numbing every bit of his empathy.

Licking his lower lip, Matt’s muscles flexed as he shifted his position a little on the stool. He wished he could read Will’s mind, know what hid behind those stormy blue eyes. Even being an empath would help, but alas, he wasn’t. Instead, all he had was his intelligence, and his tongue. “You… seem lost in thought, little bird. Fly free, let it out. If you want,” he murmured, speaking into the tumblr, “isn’t that what friends do? Listen. Offer assistance when they can?”

“I’m just…” Will shook his head and took off his glasses, laying them on the bar top as he rubbed at his eyes, palms pressed into them. “I feel so stupid. Getting caught up with something-- _someone_ \--that is too good to be true.”

Matt knew the feeling, but he didn’t say that. “Will… there’s… nothing wrong with following your heart. It sounds cheesy, but I think it’s true. Mine, lead me to you. At least yours is reciprocated.” 

A pang hit Will hard at that, empathy not so gone as he wanted it to be yet, and he swallowed down another drink. “Yeah… but let’s look at who it’s from.” He scoffed, a bitter laugh.

“I’m… something tells me it won’t matter that much in the end,” Matt sighed, and downed another. Fuck being sober. “The heart wants what it wants.”

Will wanted badly to take what Matt was giving him, but the other man had a point. Even still, Will couldn’t bring himself to admit that he could possibly be falling in love with a serial killer. It didn’t work. It couldn’t work. “Yeah, it does, but does that make it right.”

“All depends on your definition of right I guess. Is drinking whiskey until we’re both belligerent to deal with our problems right? To us it is,” Matt offered, his words already slurring a little. He poured them both another. 

Will hated that he was Matt's problem, that he couldn't give him what he wanted. It ached, but not in the way it ought to, for what Matt wanted. Will sipped the new pour and nodded. “No clients tomorrow… hardly matters.”

“And I’m off,” Matt added, glad to be friends with Will but he wasn’t gonna give up hope yet. He took another sip, swirling the amber liquid in glass. 

“I’ve got a date with a serial killer,” Will murmured into his glass, taking another sip. 

“I just hope you’re right about him not hurting you…” Matt trailed off, wanting to kill Hannibal before Will could have that date, but it would point right back to him, and then he’d hate him. So that was out. 

“Me too,” Will said quietly, looking down into his glass before finishing it. His mind was growing comfortably numb, his lips and tongue loose, and his body heated from the inside out with the burn of alcohol.

“Are you very drunk yet? I’m getting there,” Matt laughed, not wanting to keep talking about Hannibal really, since it hurt to even think of, but he’d listen if Will wanted to vent or work things out. 

“Fuck, probably,” Will rasped, wiping a hand over his face as he poured another. “Finish this bottle and we’ll go.”

“Good idea,” Matt said, and downed his drink, pouring another for himself. “You’ll be okay getting home? Could call a cab for us.”

“It’s just down the street,” Will murmured, downing the drink. He wanted to go home and passout, forget all this for the night.

“Ok, that’s good. Just don’t want you trying to drive, me either actually,” Matt said, sipping more whiskey, his skin hot, and blood pumping from the alcohol. 

“I’ll call you can uber when we get back,” Will insisted, taking his last drink.

“Thanks, Will,” Matt agreed, knowing he was getting drunker because his vision was a little hazy. 

There was a storm brewing under the surface of Will’s own hazy mind as he picked up his glasses and put them back on, not that it did much good. He left a heft tip and then slid off the stool. He patted Matt’s shoulder. “C’mon.”

Matt downed the rest of his drink then got off the stool, grinning at Will as he walked out with him, resisting the urge to put his arm around his waist. “Coming, little bird.”

The cool air rushed at them and Will wrapped his coat around him tighter as they walked, staggering a little as they did. “Thanks for keeping me company.”

Matt was cold too, just in his tank top, and he hooked his arms around himself to try to warm up. Not that it helped much. “No place I’d rather be.” 

Will leaned in closer, hot from the drinking, but the wind blew around them, sending a chill over his skin. Luckily, home wasn’t too far. Once there, he unlocked the door, stumbling in, and got out his phone, fumbling with it to call an uber for Matt.

Tripping a little as he stepped in, Matt pressed up against Will and then gripped his arms for balance, laughing but then he realized just how close he was so he licked his lips, and righted his stance. “Shit, sorry. Can’t walk apparently.”

“Should I make sure you get home?” Will asked, quietly, watching Matt carefully, not wanting to do anything stupid he’d regret later--make this whole friendship awkward.

“Only if you want to come inside, otherwise I’ll just be worried you didn’t make it back, but thanks,” Matt said, his words slurred as he stretched his arms a bit. 

Will put in a text for an uber and nodded his head, leaning against the door to hold himself up. Then, on a whim, he put in a text for another car. Matt’s arrived a minute later and Will walked him to the car. “I’ll… text you tomorrow.”

Matt touched Will’s jaw, and then removed his hand, nodding with a smile, eyes glassy. “Okay, this was nice. Be safe. Lots of water. Goodnight beautiful bird,” he said and then got in the car. 

Smiling a little, Will waved Matt off and once the car was out of sight, he waited. His own arrived and he got in.


	5. Chapter 5

Half asleep, Will arrived at Hannibal’s and paid the driver. He stumbled out, and the driver eyed him wearily, but Will waved him off. Managing up the stone path, Will leaned against the door with one palm and rang the bell with the other. It was late, but Hannibal kept late hours, and if there was a body… well.

Hannibal answered the door, in his robe, and smiled when he saw Will. Immediately, he smelled the liquor. “Will,” he said, furrowing his brows minutely, “come in. It is cold and you are intoxicated.”

Will’s eyes narrowed beneath his glasses as he pushed in passed Hannibal, heartbeat quickening as he looked around, stumbling a little. “Hope I didn’t… disturb you.”

“At this hour? No. I was reading in bed, preparing for a patient tomorrow,” Hannibal answered, closing the door. He noted the thrum of Will’s pulse, apparent in his neck. He also smelled the atrocious cologne of someone else. “Out with a friend were you?”

“Client,” Will murmured, looking around like a rabid animal, searching for anything he could possibly find incriminating. He should have asked for the photos to be sent to him, to have something to accuse Hannibal with, and not just… words. “Any trouble on the way home?” he slurred.

“No,” Hannibal answered, since there hasn’t been any trouble, for himself. He leaned against the counter and looked at Will. Epiphany was present. “You seem as though there is much on your mind. Would you like some coffee to help clear it?”

“No!” Will snarled, wiping at his eyes under his glasses and finally just took them off, to see Hannibal for who he was-- _what_ he was. A darkness krept into Will’s vision, like it was trying to engulf him completely. “My client saw you. On the road, thought he might stop to help you but what he saw was….” Will clutched his glasses in his hands, never more happy that he’d found on the truth before he got in too deep. “He.. uh… he thinks you’re the Ripper.”

“Does he then?” Hannibal answered, just as cool and calm as ever as he walked towards Will. He grasped his shoulder and met his eyes. “And your solution was to go out with him, become belligerent, and then come here to scold me about something hearsay?” 

Will met Hannibal’s eyes, glazed over with a dark cloud as antlers sprouted through his head, real but not real, he knew it wasn’t real. “He had pictures. I saw them.” 

Hannibal’s eyes flitted over to the set of knives on the counter and then back to Will as he assessed, contemplating his next words. He always chose them wisely. “Quite prepared, this client. I do believe he has feelings for you,” he said, a slight smirk on his lips, “Tell me, what do you and your… friend, intend on doing with this information you both worked so hard on bringing to me?”

Will watched Hannibal’s line of sight, and though he was intoxicated, he caught on quick, his mind always made jump, always ahead for the most part. “No one is going to believe me. I have a record, I’m just some young adult tattooing for a living. No proof.” Will just wanted the truth, to know everything. Did he have a right to be angry, was he mad for no reason, but Matt setting him up? Anything was possible and Hannibal was evasive. “Did you do it? Just…” Will stepped away, pacing as he set his glasses on the counter. “I knew something was off with you. I _knew_. I didn’t want to see it, I didn’t want to…” His chest heaved, anger and panic setting in as his mind started to break it all down.

Hannibal thought for a moment, watching Will’s every move. It would be a shame to kill him, but how could he forgive this betrayal? This… rejection. Eating him would assist in the forgiveness, and he’d do so slowly, over days. Take him inside so he’d never lose him. “Must I be a monster, while you refuse to see the one growing inside you? There is darkness there, Will. You enjoyed what you’ve done in the past. I’m with you in that darkness.”

Hannibal was sliding around the issue and Will was growing weary quick. His mind spinning, vision blurring, Will shook his head joltingly. “I just… I just want the truth.”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, confirming simply without many details. He knew Will knew, was aware there was proof, so there was no point in denying it. “I recommend you be seated.”

“I don’t wanna sit,” Will slurred, his limbs shaking, vibrating like they might just fall off. “Were you just… just planning to keep it from me?”

Hannibal walked over and held Will by both arms, dipping his head to eye him. “No. I had planned on telling you when I felt you were ready.”

“Years and years from now,” Will whispered bitterly, breathing ragged. “I feel like I’ve only seen your person suit, that you’re hiding behind a veil you’ve kept me away from.” It was only a few weeks in, but Will had thought he’d gotten to know Hannibal, but nothing seemed right now.

“You’ve seen more of me than any other,” Hannibal explained, still close to Will. Close enough to subdue or comfort, kiss or kill. He did neither. Instead, he licked his lips, “it would not have been years, Will. There has not been much time yet together. Would you have had me tell you from the very start? It would have taken away any hope of a relationship between us.”

Will knew, though irrationally, that Hannibal was right, Will would not have given him a second thought had he known. Monsters were everywhere and Will felt surrounded. “I shared mine. Anything close to that in return would have been nice.” He wanted to hate Hannibal so much, he wanted to push him away, but Will couldn’t bring himself in his state to do that, and even if he wasn’t drunk, he wasn’t sure he could either.

“You found out in a manner that was unfortunate, Will. The method I had in mind was far more beautiful,” Hannibal said and moved his hand to cup Will’s jaw. His feelings for the other man were immense, he couldn’t take him from this world, and would mourn if he ever lost him. “Will you let my love go to waste? Will you cast it aside because there are parts of me that you did not anticipate entirely?”

“You… you killed someone,” Will managed, but he could feel his body wanting to shut down, melt into Hannibal’s strength and warmth where his own was depleted. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to rage and be mad, but there was so much he didn’t know and he’d let Matt work him up over this, just as Matt had wanted. “Why?”

“He was rude, Will, and discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me,” Hannibal explained, thumbing over Will’s cheek as he gazed at him with eyes that held no remorse. “I merely did the world a service.”

“According to you,” Will murmured, jaw shifting, but he didn’t move. “Who's next? Me? For barging in here and accusing you? You should just do it…”

“You’re being ridiculous, Will. I could not do that to you,” Hannibal insisted, and then pressed Will against the counter, hoping to jolt him out of his… own mind, as it were. He leaned in and kissed him, thumb over his thudding pulse. 

Will’s body flashed hot with that, hands back on the counter, holding himself as his eyes drifted closed, their lips meshing together. He could deny Hannibal nothing, he couldn’t be angry with him, not when he could see only the good, and push the bad down. “Can’t tell me you didn’t think about it, even for a second.”

“I thought of it long enough to know I couldn’t,” Hannibal murmured and kissed him again before pulling back. His heart pulsed with love, with a dark and violent knowledge of death. He knew it well, never feared it, but couldn’t deliver Will unto it’s cold, clammy hands. No, his hands alone were made for the young man. He traced the angle of his jaw, to his chin, and Cupid’s bow, memorizing it all by touch and sight. “You have my heart, Will. What’s left of it, that my sister's passing didn’t take. I love you.” 

“Thought so,” Will whispered, aware of what he told Matt about Hannibal being unable to harm him, to kill him. His vision began to swim, full effects of the alcohol taking control. “Can I get a glass of water.”

“Yes, of course,” Hannibal answered, and backed away, walking around the counter to procure a cool bottle of water, which he poured into a glass, and brought over to hand to Will. “Again, ,I suggest you have a seat. I can make you something to eat to soak up the alcohol, if you wish?”

Will guzzled the water down, holding on to Hannibal’s shoulder tightly, and then wrapped his arms around him, resting their faces together. “Okay…”

Hannibal felt relief wash over him; it was new that he be worried about anything, but the thought of losing Will, and his compassion for him was inconvenient. Still, very much worth it. He kissed him chastely, once more, hovering there as he felt the chill of his lips from the water. “I’ll get started then, Mylimasis.”

“Don’t put yourself out, I just need some toast,” Will insisted, leaning against the counter more than anything, slumping.

Hannibal nodded, and went into the kitchen, making Will a quick sandwich, the protein would do him well, as would the carbs. He brought it to the table when finished, setting it down, along with water, before he then guided Will to sit. “There we are. Bon appetit, Will.”

After all Will had come to accuse Hannibal of, and being drunk on top of it, he was surprised with Hannibal's gracious attitude. Will sat and ate the sandwich in silence, drinking his water to wash it down, starting to feel a little less out of it, but he’d drank quite a bit. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal said, sitting at the head of the table, sipping on some wine he’d poured. He was always polite, and he wanted Will’s head to be a bit more clear before they continued their conversation. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Not really,” Will said, though his stomach wasn’t rolling now, it might be later.

“Perhaps you should stay here for the rest of the night,” Hannibal offered, also testing to see if Will was comfortable with the idea as he had been. 

“Where else would I go?” Will asked, coy, looking at Hannibal with bright blue eyes against reddened whites.

Hannibal smiled at that, around the rim of his glass, and reached out to rub Will’s hand. “Freeing yourself from me, and me, freeing myself from you, they’re the same.”

Will shook his head. “You and I… we’ve begun to blur.”

“Two souls, and bodies, coming together to form one harmonious component. A divine union,” Hannibal said, his eyes sharply trained on Will. 

Standing, Will moved over to Hannibal, pushing his chair back and crawled into his lap, straddling thick thighs with his own. “Yes.”

Hannibal pushed his wine glass out of the way, and ran his hands down Will’s back, letting his broad palms rest over the swell of his ass as he tilted his head up to look at him. “Nothing, nor no one can bring us down.”

No matter how hard Will tried, he could not bring it in himself to hate Hannibal, nor be disgusted for what he was, and that was the truly the unfortunate thing as Will knew he was signing his life away right there to Hannibal’s very soul. “No, they won't.”

Leaning in, Hannibal kissed Will’s mouth, tenderly, and smiled over his lips. He was a killer, souless to those he destroyed and consumed, but only his tattooed beauty, solely Will Graham could possess his heart. “Do you think your friend will share the photos with the police?”

“I don’t know,” Will whispered, his gaze distant for a moment. “I… I’ll figure out something.”

With a nod, Hannibal ran his thumb over Will’s lower lip, pulling it down just so, before he kissed him again and then retracted his digit, knowing his beloved wasn’t feeling the best. “A problem for tomorrow. Shall we retire?”

With a nod, Will slipped off, unlevel on his feet as he caught himself with the table. “That’s best.”

Hannibal stood quickly, and helped Will, hooking his arm around his waist as he lead him up the stairs, to the bedroom. Inside, he removed his robe, wearing just silk boxers underneath. “Would you like my help?”

Will started to take his boots off, but fell against the bed instead. He nodded his head. “Please.” He’d feel bad about this in the morning, but right now the headache impending was enough to fog all good thought.

Hannibal smiled, and walked over to get a bottle of aspirin, handing Will two with water he had put on his nightstand. "Here, you might want to take these," he suggested, offering them, "then I shall assist you."

Taking up the pills, Will swallowed them down dry and then chased them with water, toeing his boots off on the ground haphazardly. “Thanks.”

“Certainly,” Hannibal said, and then deftly unfastened Will’s jeans, assisting him with his shirt, once his jacket was off. He set them aside and hooked his fingers under the waistline there, and flitted his eyes to Will to signal him to lift his hips, and Will did, letting Hannibal slide his jeans off.

Left in his just boxers, Will fell back on the bed with soft thump. Hannibal got him under the covers, and turned off the light, once the clothing was moved, laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, kissing his brow. “Goodnight, Mylimasis.”

Will curled into Hannibal, head swimming and eyes closed.” Night, Hannibal.”

***

Dawn hit sooner than Will would have liked, sunlight in his eyes as it streamed through the window. He groaned and rolled over, his stomach churning suddenly as he covered his mouth and slipped out of bed. He ran to the bathroom, hurling into the toilet.

Hannibal woke up at that, and went to procure a wet cloth, standing by the door. “May I come in?” 

“Yeah,” Will murmured, stomach lurching once more to get the rest out of his system. “I… uh… I haven’t drank that much in a long time.”

Hannibal opened the door and applied the cloth to the back of Will’s neck, and then his brow, once he was done emptying his stomach. He offered it to him so that he could clean his mouth. “I expected you would be ill this morning. I will make you some coffee, but water is recommended, and a light but filling breakfast.”

“Coffee sounds horrible,” Will groaned, wiping his mouth as he got to his feet, weak feeling. “Water is fine.”

Offering his hand, Hannibal placed the cloth in the hamper when Will was done, and then lead him into the kitchen. “Please have a seat while I get it started,” he said, and then washed his hands, putting the aspirin and a fresh, crisp bottle of water on the breakfast bar counter for Will should he want it, before starting the coffee. 

Will took the pills and then sat down at the table, head in his hands. “Something greasy would be amazing right now.”

Hannibal’s lips curled distastefully a bit at that, but he wanted to make him comfortable, and at ease, so he nodded. “I will see what I can do,” he chuckled, and poured Will, as well as himself, a cup of coffee, setting it before him once it was done percolating, along with optional sugar and creamer to go inside if he wanted. 

Will stared at the coffee, not sure yet if he could ease that down, but he sugared it up anyway. “I mean like… bacon and eggs. To be clear.”

Hannibal’s bacon was done in such a way that it was hardly greasy, but he nodded with understanding. “Bacon and eggs it is, my beauty,” he hummed, and then took a sip of his coffee before typing on his apron to begin cooking. 

After a few minutes, the kitchen smelled heavenly, the bacon done first, and set aside, as he started the eggs. “Scrambled, or how do you prefer I make your eggs today?” 

“Fried,” Will said, pulling the coffee closer now as he inhaled it, and slowly sipped on it now that his headache was gone and his nausea dissipating. 

“As you wish,” Hannibal said with a smile over his shoulder, and then turned back to finish up. It took only a few more minutes but once he was done, he set the plate in front of Will, having garnished it a bit to give a elegant presentation. He did the same with his own, and sat down, across from Will, taking up his fork. 

“Thank you,” Will whispered, taking up his fork to cut into his eggs, fingers for the bacon, he stuffed a piece of that in his mouth.

Hannibal had put wheat toast on the plate as well, and he took a bite of that first, keeping the meal a bit more to Will’s liking than he might have otherwise done. It was good though, he noted mentally, and then wiped his mouth. “You are most welcome, Will.” 

Will ate, feeling better by the second, and then sipped his coffee. “You make the best food.”

Hannibal had eaten about a third of his so far, and he drank more coffee, wiping his mouth again. “I’m glad you like it. There are many things I wish to cook for you.”

“Such as?” Will asked, still in just his boxers, but he didn’t mind one bit.

Nor did Hannibal, in fact, he preferred it. He took another bite, and swallowed. “Rare, exotic meats that would broaden your palate. I would love to take you to Florence some time as well, let you sample the cuisine there, that I could prepare. Things that are only offered in Italy.”

“Fancy,” Will said as he took a gulp of the now cooled coffee. His head was a little foggy still, swimming a bit, but much better than he had been.

“That is a way of wording it, yes,” Hannibal grinned, and then finished his coffee, as well as his breakfast after a few more bites. “Would you care for more coffee?”

“Please,” Will said, with a little smile. “I’d get it myself but I’m a little dizzy still.”

“Nonsense, Mylimasis, I will gladly refill it for you,” Hannibal stated, with a wink, and then refilled both of their mugs, before sitting back down. “I can offer you something for nausea and dizziness, if you’d like?”

“What do you have?” Will asked, sure that it would pass, he might just need to go get a beer later to shake it off.

“Antivert,” Hannibal answered, blowing on his coffee, once he’d added a touch of sugar. 

“I don’t know what that is,” Will chuckled, adding a bit more sugar to his coffee, just a touch.

“It will help with the nausea. It’s a prescribed medicine,” Hannibal explained, smiling. “I’m sure you’ve heard of Dramamine? Very similar to that.”

“It won’t make me loopy or tired?” Will asked as he took a sip of the coffee.

“It’s not likely,” Hannibal answered, and sipped his coffee as well. “It simply depends on how bad you’re feeling.”

 

“Not terrible, but not great,” Will whispered into the mug and then set it down. He had to get a hold of Matt and figure out how to get those pictures.

“Let me know once you’ve decided, but I think it could go a long way to making you feel better,” Hannibal said, sipping more of warm liquid. 

“Maybe I should, just to function and not feel like shit all day,” Will sighed, watching Hannibal carefully very aware and awake now where he was considered. Part of him was in awe, having researched the Ripper for years, it’s what kept him here after all.

With a nod, Hannibal turned and rose from his seat, going to get the medicine. He handed Will the tablet, and sat back down. “I think it is wise, Will. You had quite a lot to drink last night, from the sound of it.”

“Shared a whole big bottle of whiskey,” Will agreed and took the tablet down with his drink. “Thank you, though I feel undeserving after bombarding you with my drunken stupor last night.”

“I only wish to do what’s best for you, Will,” Hannibal assured and then reached for Will’s hand to kiss it tenderly. He sipped a bit more coffee, decaffeinated actually but it wouldn’t be apparent in taste. 

Will smiled at Hannibal and nodded, flushing. “Far too kind to me.”

Hannibal nodded with a smile, and released his hand. “I would never harm you, Mylimasis.”

“I know,” Will said, all too aware, but that didn’t mean Hannibal didn’t have a malicious bone in his body, as Will had seen his wind ‘em methods once before. He stifled a yawn, shivering.

“Perhaps you should relocate to the couch while I clean up breakfast. There is a blanket if you’re cold,” Hannibal offered, and licked his lips. 

“You don’t mind? I could help clean up.” Will said, finishing up his coffee.

“No, but thank you, Will. Just rest for now, hm?” Hannibal insisted, walking around to kiss the corner of Will’s mouth. “It shan’t take long and then I will join you.”

“Okay,” Will said, his focus blurring a little as he looked at Hannibal. “I think I’m just wiped out still.” He stood and kissed Hannibal’s cheek and then padded off to the living room. He flopped down on the couch and curled up with a blanket there, eyes immediately closing.

Hannibal waited, and then snapped his fingers near Will’s ear. Satisfied, he grabbed his keys, and coat, and left. 

***

Sometime later, Hannibal was finishing dinner, and he walked over to kiss Will’s brow, stroking his hair. “Will, I do believe you are set on sleeping all the way to the next morning,” he said with a light chuckle. 

Blinking his eyes open, Will looked up at Hannibal, vision blurred without his glasses first thing. “What?”

“You slept all day, my beauty. I did not wish to disturb you but supper is ready,” Hannibal said, looking down at Will as he leaned over the sofa. 

“Supper?” Will grunted as he rolled to sitting, his hair stuck up on one side. “I’m sorry, why didn’t you wake me?”

Hannibal smiled, and walked around to sit next to Will. “I thought you needed rest,” he said, taking his hand to lace with his own. “You cannot tell me that you do not feel better.”

“I do,” Will admitted, looking at Hannibal up close with a little smile. “I apologize for monopolizing your couch.”

“You needn’t apologize,” Hannibal hummed, and leaned in to kiss Will’s sleep warmed lips. “It was made better by your presence.” 

Will grinned against Hannibal’s lips and wrapped his arms around him. “I should at least get dressed for dinner.”

“If you must,” Hannibal winked, rubbing down Will’s back as he held him, the home smelling heavenly from the diner prepared. He let him go, and stood. “I shall be waiting for you at the table.”

“Would you prefer I not?” Will asked, brow raised questioningly, teasing Hannibal with a smirk.

“I’m afraid if you do not, I may be tempted to forgo dinner and jump straight to dessert,” Hannibal answered, smirking back, coyly.

“Nothing wrong with dessert first,” Will said with a grin, getting to his feet, feeling ever so slightly dizzy, hazy.

“Dessert first is for the naughty, rule breakers,” Hannibal grinned back, offering his arm to Will should he need it. “Are you one of the aforementioned?”

“I can be,” Will commented taking Hannibal’s arm, leaning in against him. “But dinner does smell really good.”

“Something to explore later, then,” Hannibal mentioned in offering, walking Will upstairs so he could dress. “You need to eat, yes. I would not have you passing back out again.”

“Yeah…” Will said, still not sure how he managed to do that. He found his jeans and shirt from the night before, since that was all he had. “Oh man, I forgot about Buster.”

“He is playing out in the backyard,” Hannibal said, and then before Will asked, he added, “I had to go to the market while you slept and took it upon myself to bring him to you. I hope you do not mind?”

“Oh,” Will said, wondering now if he had others clothes here, too. Not that it mattered, he expected to eat and then take them off again anyway. “Thank you. You found my keys then.”

“That I did,” Hannibal nodded, a fresh outfit of clothing folded over the chair, though it wasn’t from Will’s home. For now, Will would leave it lieu of hoping to get laid, even after all he knew about Hannibal.

Will took Hannibal’s arm. “You really are too good to me.”

“Thank you for allowing me to be,” Hannibal crooned, and walked Will back downstairs. He certainly had no issue at all with fulfilling his beloved’s every need after dinner. 

Will as independent as they came, but he had no qualms with allowing Hannibal to care for him. Despite what his beau was, Will was falling harder. They walked into the dining room where they took a seat and Will picked up his fork.

“What is this?”

"Coratella con carciofi. Purple artichokes served with spring lamb's liver, lungs and heart,” Hannibal answered, pouring them each some wine, just a little, as he took up his fork as well. 

“That sounds far more fancy than most things I’ve ever eaten,” Will said with a look at Hannibal. “You were busy today.”

“A body in motion, stays that way,” Hannibal hummed, a smile on his full lips. “I do not like being idle, my beauty.”

“Sorry again,” Will said as he cut into his dish and took a bite. He’d never tasted anything quite like it, and every dish of Hannibal’s seem to one up the last.

“You were not idle. You were taking a much needed rest,” Hannibal assured, and took a bite of the ‘lamb’, smiling as the flavor rolled over his tongue. 

“This is very good,” Will commented, letting the subject go for now.

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal nodded, especially pleased Will found it to be tasty. 

“Tastes incredibly fresh,” Will mentioned, giving Hannibal a smile. “Did you got to a butcher for it?”

“When feasible I prefer to butcher the meat myself, or I procure an ethical one to do so. This time, the job was mine alone,” Hannibal stated, licking his lips. “A rather chatty lamb that was ripe and ready for slaughter. I’m pleased you like it.”

“You bought a whole lamb?” Will asked, brows raised as he looked from Hannibal to the dish.

“I selected one, slaughtered him, and disposed of the unwanted elements,” Hannibal explained, taking another bite. 

“You didn’t keep everything?” Will asked, aware of the ripper and how he took trophies, but not so aware if that’s how Hannibal took care of his food.

“Only the parts required,” Hannibal answered, around another bite. He followed it with wine, and wiped his mouth. 

“What did you keep?” Will asked, cutting into another bite.

“The liver, heart, and lungs,” Hannibal answered, raising barely there brows at Will minutely. 

“None of the actual meat,” Will pointed out.

“Many people consume the things aforementioned. It is indeed meat, in its own way, Hannibal offered. 

Will wouldn’t push, it was a delightful meal, if not interesting, either way. “True enough.”

“Yes,” Hannibal smiled, and took yet another bite. He paused then, giving his food a little time to settle. “How are you feel and do you have work?”

“I had today off,” Will said, quite full already since he hadn’t eaten all day. “I should have been drawing, but that's okay.”

“You are free to use my study if you need it,” Hannibal said, as Buster barked at the back door. 

“All my stuff is at the shop,” Will said with a shake of his head, and that was fine, he could use the time off. He got up to let Buster in, leaning down to pet him. “Hey buddy.”

Hannibal finished his meal, watching Will and his dog. He knew it was love, what he bore for the tattoo artist, Buster was proof of that since he was here. “Very well, then we shall simply enjoy each other’s company.”

“I thought that was the plan,” Will said, bent over and looking over his shoulder at Hannibal with a coy smirk.

Licking his lips, Hannibal eyed Will’s ass, to his striking hues, nodding. “Yes, that is very much the plan indeed.”

Will made sure Buster had water and then wandered over to help clear the table. “If we work together to clean up, we’ll get to it faster…”

“An excellent point,” Hannibal rumbled, drinking the last of his wine before he stood up and began helping Will clear the table, taking the plates into the kitchen to rinse. He’d opt to use the dishwasher tonight. Efficiency. “Eager for me to ravage you, hm?”

“Yes,” Will said, wanting to see the beast that lurked under Hannibal’s skin, the man he knew what was covered by a convenient person suit. “No holding back.”

“I rarely do,” Hannibal assured, placing the plates into the dishwasher, then wiping the counters down and putting away the excess food. He washed and dried his hands, walking over to touch Will’s arm. “Come.”

“Upstairs?” Will asked, finding the more he realized Hannibal’s nature, the more turned on he was about it.

“Yes… and do hurry,” Hannibal growled, sniffing a snarl that exposed his sharp fangs. “Or I shall be forced to fuck you here.”

Will grinned and bolted off up the stairs, a chase. “Well come on then.”

Hannibal ran with speed most his age didn’t have, up the stairs after Will. He took two at time, clearly in shape, and headed down the hall to see which room he’d gone into. Will ran out at Hannibal, laughing, and lunged at him.

“Gotcha.”

Grabbing Will, Hannibal held him in strong arms, grinning as he nipped at his lips. “Indeed you do,” he murmured, and backed him into the bedroom, assaulting him with kisses. 

Will groaned as he started to remove his own shirt and then his jeans once more, leaving a trail as he backed into the room, never letting their lips part. “I want to _see_ you.”

Hannibal removed his clothing in equal measure, walking forward, all but stalking Will as maroon eyes burned like fire into the sea blue oceans of his lovers hues. “There is nothing I’d deny you…” 

“I’ve been following the Ripper since I first arrived here,” Will finally admitted out loud, toeing off his socks, naked as he fell back onto the bed. “I’ve been researching you for years and never even knew.”

“Why did you research me?” Hannibal asked, his voice a rich timber as he climbed onto the bed, catlike, all but growling as strong, muscular shoulders shifted as he moved. He nosed against Will’s balls, inhaling his heady scent as he never let his eyes stray from the other’s. 

“I was curious. Fascinated,” Will groaned, head back as he held himself up on strong, tattooed arms, watching Hannibal look at him like he was meal worth savoring.

Hannibal loved the flattery, of course, and he rewarded Will by running his slick, hot tongue between his lover’s plump balls, to the tip of his cock. “And has your curiosity been...sated?”

“It has now,” Will managed with a soft moan, toes curling.

“On the contrary,” Hannibal began, speaking the words against Will’s shaft, “It has only begun. I plan to ensure your curiosity, your desires, are quite satisfied before the night’s end.” 

Fall back to the bed completely, Will moved his hand to Hannibal’s hair, tugging gently as his thighs spread further. “I... can’t wait.”

“Fortunately for us both,” Hannibal murmured, and then suckled the tip of Will’s cock as he pressed his legs back towards his chest, mouth down to his beloved’s hot pucker. He licked over it, nipping at the muscular cheek, “neither one of us have to wait.”

Will moaned as he gripped his free hand into the sheets as a heat resounded through his belly, pooling in his lower back. “Hannibal-”

Oh how the good doctor loved hearing his name on Will’s lips like that. He began to unlock his beastly side, feasting on the inked up beauty like a starving man, as he spread him open, growling. Will’s fingers dug deep into Hannibal’s hair, groaning out like he’d never been touched the way Hannibal did.

Hannibal began fucking Will with his tongue, well manicured nails raking down his thighs as he devoured him. His own cock leaked on the bed, his hips grinding. Will reached for the nightstand and procured the lube, setting it beside Hannibal’s head.

“I want you.”

Looking up, Hannibal met Will’s eyes and moved back onto his knees, swiftly lubing up his fingers, as well as his cock. He put the bottle aside and laid atop his beloved, inserting two digits as he kissed Will passionately. “And I, you.”

Will relaxed his hips, holding onto his knees now as his eyes never left Hannibal, heartbeat picking up with every second that passed. “Show me.” 

After working Will open, Hannibal removed his fingers and positioned his cock over his hole. He pushed inside, roughly, giving his lover precisely what they both wanted. The doctor began to fuck him in earnest, right away, a strong arm bracketing his head as he bit Will’s lips hard enough to make them bleed in answer. 

“Yes,” was all Will managed through bloody lips and teeth as they bit and gnawed at each other in biting kisses, their eyes never leaving one another, as they started to merge and blur.

The bed began to shake from the sheer force of Hannibal’s animalist, beastly thrusts. He all but roared and snapped his teeth at the tender flesh of Will’s neck, drawing crimson there. Will groaned, gripping Hannibal tight around the shoulders, hitching his legs around his hips.

“Fuck-”

“Perfect-“ Hannibal murmured, over Will’s neck as he lapped at the blood like a hungry lion, pounding into his lover over and over again. He pressed against Will’s prostate, angling his cock precisely to give the most pleasure. 

“Hannibal…” Will managed, grunting with each pass, a fiery heat swelling in his balls that threatened to rise up and spill.

That same heat burned beneath the doctor’s tawny skin, sweat dripping down his chest as he swivelled his hips and fucked Will in short, quick bursts. “Come, Will, give in to me…”

The tattooed brunet came undone all at once, writhing and gasping under Hannibal. “Fu-”

Watching the beautiful display of Will, lost in the throes of passion, encouraged Hannibal. He snapped his hips wildly, eating the sounds and word from the younger man’s mouth as he reached a crescendo. Hot, pearly come spurted from his cock, filling Will’s ass as he howled out his lover’s name. “Will-!”

Working his own cock over, Will spilled along with Hannibal, over his own chest and slipping between them. He wrapped his limbs around Hannibal tightly, holding him against him, pressed in close. “Hannibal…”

“Ah, my beauty,” Hannibal whispered, catching his breath as he surveyed Will, blood on his lips, chin, and neck, sweaty, and utterly spent. Exquisite. He kissed him softly, caging the beast once more, and stroked an errant curl from his brow. “The first of many for the night.”

“Is that a promise?” Will asked, more than happy to be worn out by Hannibal since he’d just so happened to sleep all day.

“It is,” Hannibal answered, gazing down at Will as his heart rate returned to normal and the sweat began cooling on his well conditioned, tanned skin. 

“I’ll hold you to it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will got back to his place the next morning, having stopped with Hannibal for coffee even if they had eaten at his beau’s house first, Will wanted every reason not to be apart from him. He let Buster into the shop and set up his food for the day. He checked the message machine, surprised to have one left by the Police, which explained the odd call he didn’t pick up the day before.

“Mister Graham, someone said they saw you the night of Matthew Brown’s murder, we’d just like to ask you a few question. If you could call me back…”

Dead. Murdered.

Will picked up his phone and dialed Hannibal’s number, not sure he wanted to risk the texts.

“Hello, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said, answering his phone with a slide of his finger. He set aside the sketch he’d been drawing, in between patients. 

“Hey, uhm… you didn’t happen to _take care_ of your problem yesterday did you?” Will asked, careful with what he said.

“William, I believe it is prudent that I pick you up at once, we shall continue our conversation then,” Hannibal answered, aware just what that intonation and question meant. 

“I don’t know I’m going to have time, I have a few messages from the police. They want to talk to me,” Will said, hushed.

“To answer your initial inquiry, yes,” Hannibal answered, being elusive, since he knew that he very well may not have time to speak with him. “And yes, if you do not call them, they will show up at your shop. I am on my way to you, nonetheless, Will. Trust that it shall all be okay.”

“Okay,” Will said, starting to flashback to the time with Abigail and her father. A knock on the shop door pulled him from the haze. “I gotta go.” He hung up and went to the door, opening it for the man there.

“Are you Will Graham? I’m Agent Crawford.”

“Yes.”

“We’d like to ask you a few question regarding your whereabouts yesterday.”

“I was with my boyfriend at his house,” Will explained, opening the door further for them. “I had had too much to drink the night before and I slept most of the day on his couch.”

“And you were the last to see Matthew Brown the night before? We have eye witnesses that say you two left the Cat’s Eye down the way together,” Crawford said.

“That’s right. I did a tattoo for him and then we went to get a drink. We walked back here and I called him an Uber. That’s the last time I saw him.”

“You didn’t make sure he got home okay? Text him?”

“No, sir. We weren’t close friends like that. We would come by for tattoos, text to see if I had times open, nothing more than that.”

“I see, I see,” Crawford said as someone else took all the information down. “And this boyfriend of yours can vouch for you? Be your alibi?”

“Yes, he can.”

“Good. We’ll need his number then.”

Will sighed, arms crossed over his chest. “He’s on his way, you can ask him.”

A few minutes later, Doctor Lecter walked through the door, pressing down his tie as he strode elegantly with the confidence and grace of a cat, right up to the pair. “Good afternoon.” 

“Hannibal Lecter, this is Agent Crawford of the FBI,” Will said with a look at his beau. “Did you remember my charger?”

“I did,” Hannibal stated, with a nod, gesturing to the car. “I came in to take you to lunch, but I see now that you are otherwise occupied,” he added, and turned to the Agent, extending his hand. “Agent Crawford, a pleasure. Doctor Hannibal Lecter, as my William stated. What may we do for you? Unless it’s confidential?” 

“We’re collecting evidence for the murder of Matthew Brown. Will here was the last to see him, according to a witness. Will says he was with you directly after he left the bar, is that right?” Crawford asked.

“Yes, that is correct. He was at my home the rest of the evening and the whole of the next day and night,” Hannibal stated, his hands clasped behind his back. 

Crawford looked to be sure the person with him was taking that down. “And you were there with him the whole time? He never left your sight?”

“No, he never left my sight, Agent Crawford,” Hannibal answered, calm as can be with nothing on his face. “We had a romantic day. I believe I managed to snap a few surprise photos of Will. If you’d care to see them.” 

“No, no that won’t be necessary,” Crawford said with a sigh. “Just, the both of you, don’t leave town for a while until we’ve figured this thing out.”

“We won’t be going anywhere,” Will insisted.

“Certainly. We shall provide any help that we can, should you request it,” Hannibal stated. “I am a forensic psychiatrist, as you’re aware, and as such an at the bureau’s disposal.”

“Yes, we’ve heard of you, Doctor Lecter,” Crawford said with a smile and offered his hand. “We won’t keep either of you for now. Thank you both for your time.”

Hannibal canted his head proudly at that, and then shook Crawford’s hand, letting go. “You’re quite welcome.”

Crawford and the rest left, and Will sighed audibly as he shut the door and locked it. “They didn’t believe me.”

“No, and my alibi did not do much to aid you either, likely, it only added me to the list of suspects,” Hannibal said, unaffected by it. 

Will gave Hannibal a look as he leaned against the locked door. “Well, you technically…”

“Yes, I know,” Hannibal said, looking at Will. “Does it bother you? Do you mourn Matthew’s passing?”

“The only thing that bothers me is that they think I did it,” Will sighed.

“Would you prefer me to come forward and surrender to them?” Hannibal asked, willing to do so for Will. If nothing else, at least his beau would always know where he was, and how to find him. 

“Why would I want that?” Will asked, almost offended. “I just mean that… I _didn’t_ do anything, but I could go to jail.”

“I know you don’t want it, Mylimasis,” Hannibal stated, before he leaned in to kiss Will’s mouth once. “I simply wanted you to know I would sacrifice my freedom, for yours. Of course, there is a way we can both be free... ”

“They haven’t caught us, let’s not be dramatic,” Will insisted, quietly, calming as Hannibal kissed him.

“Dramatic?” Hannibal asked, not liking the accustation, even if he could be exactly that way. “I merely think a plan B should be discussed, ahead of time, Will.”

“You’ve never been caught, why would you get caught now?” Will was having a hard time, stressing out as his world was turned upside down.

“I do not think either one of us will be, but I always have a secondary plan. I’m never unprepared,” Hannibal explained, holding Will’s face between his hands to try to ground him, “Will, take a breath, slowly. Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do,” Will swallowed, not wanting to have to go somewhere new and start all over again.

“Then I shall make a plan in case we need to go, but I do not think it will come to that,” Hannibal said, removing his hands then, and placing them into his pockets.

Weary, Will nodded, and pushed off from the door, checking on Buster who barked once. “Okay. That… that sounds good.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, watching Will’s body language, and noting the distress, and worry. “Would you like to go to my home? Or we could stay here, and have a drink.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever invited you up,” Will murmured, with a smile, and lead the way up, Buster running up ahead of them.

“No, you have not,” Hannibal smiled back, and walked behind Will, watching his ass for a moment, then refocused. 

Will pushed the door open and let Buster run around for a minute before feeding him. “Make yourself comfortable.” The apartment was quaint and small, a loft with a bed in it and small eating table, and dainty little kitchen.

"Thank you," Hannibal hummed, walking over to sit down at the kitchen table, while Will took care of Buster. "This is quite cozy, Will." 

“It’s just me and Buster,” Will said, shaking his head as he set out water and then started some coffee. “This isn’t as good as anything you have, of course.”

“It does not matter, Will. This is your home, and as such, it is quite pleasurable to be here,” Hannibal said, feeling Will in the apartment, based on the decor, the smell. 

Will poured the coffee a few minutes later and set them on the table with the sugar. “I don’t have any cream.”

"That is quite alright," Hannibal smiled, and took up his coffee, adding a touch of sugar. "Thank you, Mylimasis."

Will sat across from Hannibal and did up his coffee, feet resting next to the Doctor’s. “This is my little place. Now you know why I never brought you by.”

"Are you worried I'm judging you, Will? I am not. I'm quite comfortable here," Hannibal assured. Yes he loved his fine things but this was Will's world, and he would rather be no place else than with his beloved.

“Okay,” Will said with a little smile. “I was nervous to show you. I don’t bring anyone up here… ever.”

“Then I am honored,” Hannibal said, smiling back. He took another sip of coffee, watching his beloved intently. 

Calming now, Will took a gulp of his drink, cooled enough, and looked at Hannibal. “If everything goes sideways…what can we do?”

“Should you be arrested, I can bail you out, and we can leave the country. I have a boat, and several homes scattered around the globe. Passports.”

“I hope that doesn’t happen,” Will whispered into his mug.

“I do not believe it will,” Hannibal answered, taking another sip of his coffee, “but you inquired what we can do, if things go awry. Those are the solutions, Mylimasis.”

“I know, but I’m allowed to state that I hope it doesn’t end that way. I like my life here, my job,” Will insisted, meeting Hannibal’s eyes as he pushed up his glasses.

“I have no issue with you stating your feelings or hopes,” Hannibal said, crossing on leg over the other. “However, if I can soothe you, I will always try. Freedom of speech works both ways.” 

“I know,” Will said with a sigh, leaning back in the chair, his legs spread and sprawled.

Hannibal finished his coffee, setting it down on the table, and licked his lips. “I will do everything in my power, so that we do not have to leave.” 

Will rubbed his fingers over his lips, thoughtfully. “I know. I… hate that they think I did it, because I have a record.”

"They are grasping at straws, looking in all the wrong places," Hannibal said, finding the whole scenario quite rude. Crawford was someone he would love to have for dinner. 

“No, it makes sense, but it’s wrong,” Will sighed, licking his lips this time. “We need to throw him off the trail of… you.”

“I was thinking precisely the same thing,” Hannibal smiled, ever proud of his boy. He had an idea, of course, but he was very curious as to what Will’s thoughts were. “What do you propose?”

“I don’t know yet. I’ll need to think on it a bit,” Will commented. “But it’s clear we have to do something.”

“Agreed,” Hannibal said, nodding as he watched the proverbial wheels in Will’s head turn. “I am confident that a solution will present itself.”

“Hopefully sooner rather than later,” Will agreed, nodding, still quite worried and anxious from all that had happened. Will let out a heavy breath. “He… wanted you out of the way, you know. Matt did.”

“Yes, so that he could have you for himself,” Hannibal said, pursing his lips. “Unfortunately for him, I had no plans of deserting you. Not in the way he imagined, or any other.”

“No, he did try though. I think he might have tried to kill you if he hadn’t seen you first,” Will said, setting his mug down, he moved around the table and Hannibal’s chair, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Hannibal gently squeezed Will’s forearms and turned his head to nuzzle against Will, smiling briefly at the affection. “He surprised us all when he followed me that day. However, it was I that had the last moment of surprise for him.” 

“How did you do it?” Will asked, quietly, into Hannibal’s ear.

“I used chloroform to subdue him, when he answered his back door,” Hannibal began, quietly, “And then I tied him to a chair, and removed what I wanted from him, letting him partake of the experience. I would have made him into a tribute for you, Will, but I could not risk that, so I disposed of him properly.” 

“Oh, that’s probably best, they don’t think it’s the Ripper at least,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal’s jaw.

“Yes, precisely,” Hannibal murmured, canting his head to give Will more room for whatever he wanted, be it chaste or otherwise.

Will bit at Hannibal’s jaw gently. “A shame. I’ve always wondered why a Ripper Tableau would look like in person.”

“I would love to show you sometime,” Hannibal grinned, reaching back with his hand to thread through Will’s hair, and over the shaved part. 

“Maybe when this blows over, you have one more murder left, two if we don’t count Matt,” Will whispered.

Will’s fascination with his work had Hannibal’s heart alight. He turned to kiss him slowly, rubbing his full lips over Will’s skin. “Yes, and I do not count him at all.” 

“Two then,” Will whispered, tugging his glasses off as he left them on the table and kissed Hannibal deeper.

Hannibal angled his body, turning to make it easier to kiss Will, his heart rate picking up. He knew there was nothing better than being with his beloved. Will crawled into Hannibal’s lap and straddled him, kissing down into his mouth.

“My beauty,” Hannibal murmured, his broad palms sliding down the curve of Will’s spine, his tongue sweeping slowly against the younger man’s. 

“Yours,” Will insisted as he laved their tongues together, rolling his hips down against Hannibal’s.

“Tell me what you desire. Now, in this moment,” Hannibal rumbled, pressing his groin up into the soft swell of Will’s ass.

“To be one with you, to blur, to combine our souls,” Will groaned, skin tight jeans constraining his erection as he rode it against Hannibal’s hips.

Hannibal groaned at that, and slipping his hand between them to undo his trousers, and Will’s jeans, lifting Will and then got him onto his back on the sofa. Kissing to his neck, he spoke over his Adam’s apple. “Your wish is my command…”

Will moaned a little louder, mouth agape as his body set aflame for his beau, now more than ever. Will felt a kinship beyond anything else he’d ever had in his life, being understood and accepted. “Good-”

Working off Will’s shirt, Hannibal snarled, his fingertips tracing his tattoos as his cock pressed hard in his trousers, against the other. He finally removed the garment, and then his own until their skin touched, hairy against smooth. “You undo me, Will, I am lost to you.”

“You killed for me,” Will whispered, as though it were some love song sung between them. 

“And I would again,” Hannibal whispered back, lovestruck and working down Will’s jeans, from where he’d undone them a moment ago. 

Lifting his hips, Will shimmied the jeans off, letting Hannibal pull them from his legs, leaving him bare. “Glad to hear it.”

"Mm," Hannibal rumbled, and then took his own off, laying them over the couch before he was back on top of him, plundering his mouth. "You are feast for the senses."

“Am I?” Will laughed, smittenly, and kissed Hannibal for it, wrapping his long, muscular legs around his hips.

“You are, yes,” Hannibal assured, grinding his cock between Will’s cheeks as he kissed him, lovingly, and possessively. 

“Lube in the nightstand,” Will managed, grinding up on Hannibal’s length.

Hannibal reached over, and procured the lube, slicking himself up generously, as well as his fingers. He pressed one inside Will, and then another after a few more minutes, working him open before he finally breached his beloved, seating himself to the root with a throaty rumble. Gazing down at him, he kissed him slowly, starting to move in sync with their kisses. “Will…”

With a groan, Will hitched his hips higher as they kissed, taking in every movement Hannibal made, a fire rising in his belly. “Hannibal-”

Growling, Hannibal’s ass muscles flexed as he drove into Will, again and again, beginning to go faster, licking into his mouth insistently. “Sublime-”

They moved together easily, like one fluid being, crashing together, conjoining at the hip. “Don’t hold back.”

“Never,” Hannibal grunted, and pinned Will’s hands above his head, with one hand as the other hooked beneath his knee, fucking him hard and fast, deep. 

Will’s jaw dropped with that, fingers curling into his palms. His eyes hooded as his skin flushed thoroughly. “Good…”

Hannibal loved watching Will’s response to him, to their coupling. He all but howled as lubricant squelched out of his hole, over his balls as couch slid on the floor from the force of them. “Yes, undeniably exquisite…”

Will grunted, head tilted back against the couch, throat exposed as he swallowed hard. “There-” He writhed, unable to control his movements as Hannibal hit the sweet spot every single time.

That neck was far too alluring to resist, and Hannibal snapped his teeth over the flesh, popping skin to taste the sweetest nectar he’d ever experienced. His hips swiveled, his bulbous cockhead throbbing with impending release as he licked the crimson liquid there, staining his razor sharp fangs. Will’s toes curled in his socks, hitching his hips against Hannibal with every whip.

“Fuck, Hannibal…” It wouldn’t be long for Will, every movement Hannibal made seem to spark the heat and stroke it further to the edge.

Hannibal was close also, as he pounded relentlessly into his beloved’s hot and welcoming hole. “Ah, William…” he moaned, roughly, like a prayer. 

The rub of his cock between their stomachs was enough to push Will the rest of the way, over the cliff and crashing into gasping pleasure. “Hannibal-!”

The doctor roared as he came, only a second later and released Will’s hands, wrapping his arms under him as he fucked him through their release. “I love you…”

Panting, breath slowing, Will smiled hazily up at Hannibal. “I love you, too…”

Hannibal brushed the hair from Will’s eyes and kissed his cheek, then his lips, before rolling onto his side to hold him in his arms. “Our first time in your home.”

Will laughed, eyes sparkling as he gazed at Hannibal up close, facing him. “Hopefully not the last.”

“Trust that I shall ensure that it is not,” Hannibal crooned, chuckling as he traced the curve of Will’s jaw. 


	7. Chapter 7

After Hannibal left to take care of his patients, Will had his client, Francis over to deal with another part of the tattoo, throwing himself into finishing it, or at least the outlines through the rest of the day and into the evening, taking his mind off it so long as his client didn’t mind. Francis hardly seemed to care about the pain or the time, and was glad to get more of it done. During the last bit where Will was soothing down the finished portion of the tattoo, Crawford entered the shop once again with a few officers with him.

“Mister Graham?”

Will and Francis both looked up and then at each other. Will patted Francis’ back that he could get dressed and rose to meet Crawford once more. “You’re back.”

“I am. I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“Why?”

“We have a few more questions, we’d like to them privately, on the record,” Crawford explained, nonchalant.

“Let me see my client out first, please?” 

Crawford gestured for Will to go ahead. Will turned to Francis who was lingering close, eyes narrowed on the officers and Crawford. “I’ll show you out, Francis.” He touched his back and lead him past the group of men and out the door.

“Why are they taking you?” Francis asked, quietly.

“A friend of mine turned up murdered and they think I did it. It’s a misunderstanding. That’s all.”

Francis’ eyes burned holes into the men over Will’s shoulder, and then back on Will. “They can’t hold you. They can’t. I need you. I need this finished.”

“And it will get finished. I promise. I didn’t do it, they’ll figure that out,” Will tried to soothe. “Now, go home, rest, I’ll call you in a few days to get the coloring scheduled.”

“Will…”

Will sighed. “I promise it will be fine. We will finish your tattoo.”

Francis huffed and turned, walking away down the street with a look over his shoulder at the officers once more before disappearing into the night. Will turned back and gestured the officers out of his shop, and then locked it up. He sent Hannibal a text to check on Buster for him, just in case.

“I’m going freely, so if we could avoid cuffs that would be ideal,” Will explained, which the officers gave him a look for but Jack nodded his head.

***

Francis knew Will had someone, he’d seen the man once before, and Will had a dog, which meant someone would be by to check on the animal sooner or later. He waited around, near the corner, not so inconspicuous as he would have liked, but he wasn’t looking to get attention. 

Hannibal walked up to Will’s door, keys in hand, to check on Buster, and he paused, canting his head to flare his nostrils. He caught the almost smoky scent of another, and placed his hand in his pocket, palming a knife he had there as he went around to investigate, as stealthily as he could.

Francis made himself known, stepping out into the light. “Inside,” he snarled, through a lisp and the malformation of his upper lip.

Hannibal merely canted his head, blinking owlishly, with a barely there smile on his lips. “I prefer to speak out here,” he said, fingers tightening around the knife in his pocket, “as you are unauthorized to enter Will’s home.”

Francis pulled a gun from his pocket, gesturing Hannibal in. “Inside,” he said again. “ _Please._ ”

The doctor pulled his keys from his pocket, once more, and unlocked the door, no emotion on his face, no fear. He weighed his options as he stepped inside. “Of course.”

Once Lecter was in, Francis followed, kicking the door shut behind him. Buster yawned and barked once and then bound over, sniffing at them both, since he knew them. “You’ve… done something. I know you have. I can… tell. You’re the reason they took him, why he can’t finish the tattoo…”

“The dragon tattoo, yes? Will has mentioned it to me in passing,” Hannibal stated, his fingers still around the knife. “Do you feel as though you cannot _become_ , unless it is finished?”

Francis’ eyes narrowed on Hannibal. “How?”

“Your unfinished tattoo, it is the Blake,” Hannibal said, calm and collected. “I met Will admiring it. Behold a great red dragon.” 

“How did you know I was… becoming?” Francis asked, slightly distracted now, but his gun never wavered on the doctor.

Hannibal kept an eye on the gun, Francis, and his body language. “Your tattoo, and the meaning behind the art.”

Just as Francis expect, Will’s boyfriend was very smart, very observant. “Did you know about Matt?”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, looking into his eyes. “Did you?” 

“Yes,” Francis answered, gun never wavering for a moment, seeing right through Hannibal. “This is your fault.”

“Do you think I will honestly let Will remain in custody?” Hannibal growled, appalled at the insinuation laced in the words that the man before him spoke. Quite rude. 

“No, but it’s your fault he’s there. It should be you,” Francis growled, pushing the gun into Hannibal’s face. “If he can’t get out, my transformation will never be… complete. You’ll have to die for that, meld with the dragon to make up for it.”

“A glorious and rather disturbing end,” Hannibal said, not moving away from the gun, still no real fear on his fine features. 

Francis watched Hannibal closely, eyes narrowed. “Yes. It would be.” Francis lowered the gun. “I want him free in two days.” And with that the other man dipped out of the shop.

***

First thing in the morning Francis went to another tattoo artist, the that was friends with Will. She let him into her studio where his expressed his concern for not getting the tattoo finished. She poured coffee and leveled him with a serious look.

“Look, Will wouldn’t harm a fly. This whole thing is a misunderstanding,” she shrugged, sipping the coffee as Francis looked down at his and back at her with piercing blue eyes.

“The law is not just,” Francis grumbled.

“He’ll be fine. He didn’t do it, he has an alibi, they police are doing their job in doubling up on interviewing everyone,” Bev explained. “Will promised to finish your tatt, he will.”

“I wished I believed you.”

“You will and when you do you’ll bring me a cupcake to apologize.”

***

After two days, Will was brought into a room with Jack Crawford, who stood there with an envelope in hand. He tossed it down on the table in front of Will. 

“Maybe it’s not you, but I think you know who it is.”

“Maybe it’s not me? I’ve been in here with you,” Will retorted, jaw firmly squared.

“As I said,” Jack answered with a sneer of a smile and nod. “Open it.”

Will narrowed his eyes and peeled the envelope open, taking out photo, immediately the color drained from his face. “Bev…”

In the photo was Beverly Katz, her head was severed and stuck on a pike; her eyes had been removed and sewn shut. Her mouth seal closed as well, as she sat on her bed, back to the headboard, holding the pike in her stiff hand. She was naked, save for the underwear she had on. 

“Her tongue is missing, we know that since we’ve since opened it once more,” Jack said, leaning over to uncuff Will from the table, showing him was not a threat to them.

Will breathed out slowly, shaking. He had a feeling he knew what happened, but he couldn’t say, he couldn’t _do_ that. “I… I don’t know who would do this.”

“You don’t know anyone that Matt knew? Beverly? You run the same circles, Will.”

“Yeah, I do. They were both my friends, and we knew a lot of the same people, same clients,” Will explained, emotion welling in his throat as he pushed the pictures of Bev aside, his mind already reeling, making the jumps, putting it all back together.

“Well, if you think of anyone that might be capable, you let us know,” Jack said, slipping Will his card. “Or if you want to help. Doctor Lecter was informing me of your gift.”

Shaking his head, Will put the card in his front pocket, shifting his jaw. “Doctor Lecter needs to mind his own.”

Eyes narrowed, Jack opened the door. “Tell him yourself, he’s here to get you.”

Standing, Will walking out slowly, rubbing his wrists, and into the next room where Hannibal stood, perfectly coiffed.

“Will,” Hannibal said, walking over towards his beau. He didn’t over do his emotion, nor keep it too plain, since he knew they’d be watched even now. 

“You can go,” Jack said, waving them off. “But if you change your mind or want to talk, call me.”

Will gave Jack one last look and then stood with Hannibal before they walked out of the building, his things handed back to him as he walked by the desk. He set his things in his pocket once more, wallet, phone, and his keys.

Once they were outside, and at the car, Hannibal opened the door for Will, getting in himself. He started the engine and put on his seatbelt. “I did tell you I would ensure you were free.” 

“Yes, you did,” Will whispered, careful. He buckled in and look at Hannibal. “But… Bev?”

Hannibal looked over at Will, and licked his lips thoughtfully. “I… chose someone I did not think you’d miss.” 

It was still sinking in. Will’s heart felt like it was rattling around inside his chest, beating so fast that it might burst. “She’s… the first person I knew here.”

“I’m sorry I took her from you, Will,” Hannibal said, reaching out to take his hand. “I merely wanted to see the trouble for you end.”

Will was one more person short in his life now, another friend gone, and he hadn’t had many to start. He chewed the inside of his cheek, eyes cast out the window, fingers laced with Hannibal’s. Hannibal sighed, and backed out, onto the road, heading towards his home. He knew that Will needed time to process, so he gave him that, holding his hand for support and a show of his love. 

When they arrived at Hannibal’s, Will felt numb. “Did you bring Buster here?”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, and shut off the engine, he leaned over towards Will, once his seatbelt was off. “I only hope that you can forgive me.”

Will tried to smile but couldn’t manage much, brows furrowed as he was still processing. “I can forgive for you for the act, but the ache will remain.”

“Then that is good enough for me, for now,” Hannibal said, meaning that he knew it would take time. He was patient and at least he’d spared his beloved jail, even if it had been his fault to begin with. 

Nodding, Will got out, gathering his coat around himself, and walked to Hannibal’s door, waiting. Bev was gone. Matt was gone. All he had left was Hannibal. It felt like alienation, like Hannibal was all he was allowed to have, or maybe that was the grief.

Hannibal unlocked it, and pushed it open, Buster wagging his tail and whimpering at his master. The doctor closed the door behind them and hung up his coat. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes,” Will said without hesitation. He picked Buster up and let him lick his face all over before setting him down once more, walking to Hannibal’s bar.

Hannibal poured Will a whiskey, and handed it over, making a Bourbon for himself. He gestured to the couch and sat down. “Are you going to stay for supper?”

“I haven’t eaten in a few days,” Will said, though he hardly felt like eating now, he knew he ought to.

“Let me cook for you,” Hannibal insisted, rubbing Will’s arm as he sipped his Bourbon. “I would very much like to see you fed.”

Will nodded his head and gulped down half his drink, letting it burn down his throat and through his chest. “Okay. Sure.”

“Excellent,” Hannibal smiled, even if Will was still down about Beverley. “Would you like another before I begin cooking?”

“I’ll get it,” Will insisted, quite hollow feeling as his chest sank.

Hannibal walked over to Will then and turned him, gently, cupping his face. “Will… I love you. I only did what I did to do what was best for you, us, and the situation that we were faced with…”

“I know,” Will said, choked up as he gazed at Hannibal, eyes rimmed red. “That… she was my last friend here.”

Leaning in, Hannibal kissed Will’s lips, softly, reassuringly, as he thumbed over his cheekbone, and down. “I wish I could give her back to you, Will, reverse time. The only consolation I can offer you is that you have me, always.”

Will nuzzled against Hannibal’s face once. “I know that. I’m grateful.”

“It is I who owes you gratitude, Mylimasis. You have altered my life for the better, and in ways I never thought imaginable,” Hannibal assured, pressing their brows together. 

“I’m glad,” Will whispered back, reaching up to remove his glasses, able to see Hannibal this close clearly.

Hannibal smiled, and brushed a curl from Will’s brow, holding him by his hips now. “I only want to see you happy.”

“My best friend is dead,” Will murmured with a shift of his jaw voice breaking over the last word. “I’m going to need time to be happy again.”

“Yes, I understand, Will,” Hannibal said quietly, and moved to go ahead and pour that drink for Will, downing his own before refilling it as well. 

“Thanks,” Will said and took the refilled glass, warmed thoroughly from the first, the one was for more than just taking off the edge.

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal replied, leaning against the bar with his hip as he watched his beau. 

Will took another sip and then walked passed Hannibal, through the kitchen since he mentioned going to make dinner. He sat himself on a stool, to watch, Buster at his feet. Hannibal took another drink and set it down on the bar, putting on his apron before he started to pull out the ingredients. 

“My offer to start a life anew, elsewhere, still stands, my beauty.”

“Maybe,” Will murmured into his glass, savoring the burn of his drink as he swallowed. “I’ve nothing left now, here, except to finish Francis’ tattoo…”

“Perhaps that shall not be an issue for long,” Hannibal stated, getting the meat going before he turned back around. “You and he are not close, correct?”

“No,” Will said with a shake of his head once. “Newer client, but he searched a while for someone who understood his vision. I… couldn’t pawn him off.”

Hannibal nodded, and began chopping a few spices, looking up at Will with a faint smile. “I am glad to hear that you two are not close.”

Will set down his glass, leaning on the counter to watch Hannibal, eyes narrowed and alight with realization. “You’ve set him up.”

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, matter of factly but impressed with his beau. “He is a killer or will be soon. It wasn’t hard to do so.” 

“You think he has it in him? The Great Red Dragon?” Will asked, suddenly realizing every reason Bev was killed, because they were the same social circles, because Francis would be upset, enough to kill. Twice, maybe even more than that.

Hannibal of course, wanted Will to make the associations, which he knew he would. He smiled wider then and nodded, licking his lips as he added the seasonings to the meat and pulled down plates to set the table. “Yes, indeed he does. He was quite distressed that you were taken from the tattoo, and that his ascension was put on hold.”

“Yes,” Will agreed, nodding his head. “I promised him it would be fine. It isn’t now, it won’t ever be.” He leveled Hannibal with a piercing gaze. “How long until they figure it was him?”

“It shouldn’t take too long. A few days at most with everything left there,” Hannibal answered, thinking of the DNA he’d left, looking at Will. “It is not a promise you broke, Will. Merely fate and circumstance.”

“Fate we have placed on him,” Will reminded, taking down the last of his drink. “At least for those you have killed. He would have killed others, differently.”

“Yes, and there would have been many,” Hannibal agreed, finishing off his drink as well, squeezing Will’s hand before checking on their supper.

It did not excuse that Hannibal took two people from Will he had been close to, the only two he could really count on, aside from the doctor, now. “You’re doing the world a favor then.”

“I think I am yes,” Hannibal hummed, refilling their drinks anew and then finishing supper. It smelled heavenly. 

“There’s that at least,” Will murmured, licking a stray drop from his bottom lip.

Hannibal plated the flood, beef Wellington, and then brought it to the table. He sat down and smiled at Will. “It will take time, Will, but you shall be happy again.”

“I know,” Will said, sitting at the table with his drink, staring at the food with little intention to eat, but he knew he should.

Hannibal announced the dish and then sipped his wine, waiting for Will to take that first bite. “I only know that I want you, Will, for all time. Be it here or elsewhere.”

Nodding his head, Will cut into the Wellington and took a bite, chewing it slowly. “S’good.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal hummed and took a bite as well, watching Will eat. Once he swallowed he wiped his mouth, gingerly. “I hope you’ll save room for dessert.”

“I doubt I’ll eat more than this,” Will murmured as he took another bite, and then a drink of his whiskey.

“Very well,” Hannibal replied, taking a drink of wine, before having one more bite. “What is on your mind?” 

Will shook his head once, offering up a mild, incredulous smile. “What isn’t on my mind?”

“I will always ask, Will,” Hannibal smiled back, though it didn’t reach his eyes in that moment. 

It felt like he was drowning in a pit of darkness, unable to draw to the surface. Will ate another bite and then looked at his meal, forcing himself to chew and swallow. He was grateful for Hannibal, for everything he’d done to get him away from the police, but if not for Hannibal he wouldn’t even be a suspect. “I know.”

Hannibal nodded and took another bite also, staying right beside Will in that darkness, even if the beautiful tattoo artist wasn’t looking. “Would you like more whiskey?”

“Maybe a bit,” Will replied, quietly and forced another bite down. “Thank you.”

Hannibal got up to go to the bar, and came back with whiskey. He poured Will a little more and set back down, refilling his own drink. “You’re welcome, Mylimasis.”

Dinner was finished in silence and then Will let Buster out once more. He’d stay the night and then head back to his place in the morning, having a feeling Francis might be there before things turned for the worst. Will helped with the dishes and then headed up stairs.

Following, Hannibal opened the room door for Will, placing his veiny hands on his hips before he leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck. “Perhaps a massage to help relax you…”

Will could hardly deny he was tense, that he needed something more than alcohol. He swallowed once and nodded, undoing his shirt and kicking off his boots. “That would be nice.”

Hannibal helped Will off with the rest of his shirt, from behind, running his flat palm up his smooth chest, and down his back, guiding him to the bed. “Yes,” he whispered, reverently, and encouraged Will to lay on his belly. “Allow me to procure the oil. I won’t be a moment.”

Will got out of his pants,just in his boxers now as he laid on his stomach and looked off to the side, trying not think of everything he had lost. “Okay.”

Once the oil was in hand, Hannibal warmed it between his palms, after he’d rolled up his sleeves and removed his tie and vest. He sat over Will’s ass, and began rubbing his hands down his beau’s muscular back. “Tell me how that feels.”

“That's very psychiatrist of you,” Will snickered, ass flexing as Hannibal's hand worked over his shoulders.

“Is it?” Hannibal rumbled, pressing his thumbs into the firm flesh beneath them. He moved down, on either side of Will’s spine, until he reached his lower back. “I merely need to know if I should go… harder, or keep this as it stands now…”

Every bit of Will was falling apart as he relaxed, all pent up emotion seeming to run down his spine and pool in a heap and deep out his pours. “Harder,” he managed, swallowing down his emotion.

With an impassioned grunt, Hannibal began to work Will’s muscles harder, pushing deeper into the tissue to unlock it, so to speak. He licked his lips as he eyed the succulent scene that was before him. “You are truly a masterpiece.”

Shuddering, Will managed a pleasurable moan. “Only because you enjoy the art on my body.”

“It is not only your body to which I’m referring,” Hannibal clarified and leaned over Will’s back, kissing his nape before he continued his ministrations. 

Will glanced back at Hannibal, eyes dark on him. “No?”

“No,” Hannibal reiterated, licking his lips as he met Will’s eyes. “All of you is what I love, Will. Your mind, your body, and your heart.”

Will bucked Hannibal off and rolled over, And stared up at him. “I know…”

Hannibal crawled over Will’s body, bracketing his head as he gazed down at him. “I’m pleased to hear you are aware.”

“It's hard not to when you look at me that way,” Will whispered, jaw shifting slightly as he gazed openly at Hannibal.

“And what about when I do this?” Hannibal murmured, and then kissed up Will's neck, to his mouth, one hand holding his jaw as his hips rolled slowly. “Does that likewise, insight awareness?”

“Yes-" Will murmured against Hannibal's mouth, “You are wearing too much.”

“A problem easily remedied,” Hannibal whispered, and flicked his tongue over Will’s lips before he moved back. Piece by piece, his clothing came off, and once finished, he removed Will’s boxers, pressing back down atop his lover with a heated, nude kiss. “Is this more to your liking, my beauty?”

“Yes,” Will breathed , breathless, and wrapped his muscular legs around Hannibal's waist.

Hannibal reached for the lube and slicked his cock up, slowly pressing inside Will’s hole that way, letting him feel just how full he could make him. “And this?” 

“Even better,” the brunet groaned, giving himself over to Hannibal, needing _this_ sort of therapy.

Hannibal caressed Will’s nipple, moving slowly inside and back out. He made love to him, his hand sliding to his waist, then under his beau’s thigh as he grunted into his mouth, and gently sucked his tongue. “Ah, Will-“

All the emotional pain melted away from Will, lost in their heated love making, bodies blending together, blurring as one. “Hannibal-" 

Hips rolling, the doctor set up a slow rhythm, his cock exploring every ridge of Will’s hot passage. It was beautiful, their coupling, and it always was, but this time seemed to hold more meaning than the others. “You feel exquisite, my love.”

Gasping, Will held on to Hannibal tighter, hands on his shoulders, holding him as he fitted up to meet his every pass. “Yeah…” Will breathed, shaking and writhing.

Will was so tight, and it took all of Hannibal’s control not to let go then, feeling his turgid flesh sucked into his beloved’s hot body, the grip vice like around his shaft. He groaned, spreading Will’s cheeks open to plunge deeper still. “Mm… you undo me.” 

Will gripped his legs tightly around Hannibal and flipped them, straddling his hips, Will rolled himself down and over Hannibal, hands spread in his chest hair. Hannibal raked his nails down Will’s bicep, gazing up at him as strong hips rutted up into his ass, his teeth exposed in a snarl as fiery hues met stormy blues. 

Long fingers pressed up to Hannibal's neck, stroking over his pulse. Will's thumbs pushed into the rapid beat, wrapping around his neck, squeezing as Will shuddered atop the doctor, grinding down hard with a snarl. Heat spread through Will's lower back, threatening. Hannibal leaned into the grip, his eyes flashing deadly as he went from tame to feral. He dug his nails into his tattooed beauty’s chest, drawing blood as he snapped his hips relentlessly. 

Dangerously, the heat began to seek and push Will to the edge; anger and pleasure breathing down his spine as he gripped Hannibal's neck tighter. “Fuck-”

Hannibal didn’t resist, nor was he afraid to die. It was a comforting thought, if nothing else, and the notion that it could possibly be at the hands of the man he loved aroused him to no end. The doctor licked his lips, his face reddening as his orgasm built in his balls, simmering with the promise of explosion. 

Shuddering deep through his loins, Will groaned and came hard, riding out the waves of ecstasy, fingers letting up, bruises littering Hannibal's throat. Hannibal would cherish those marks later, but for now, he took a breath of air, and met Will’s hips with his own until he found his own release. He came hot and thick inside his lover’s ass, all but howling. 

“Will-!”

Panting hard, Will rode the waves of pleasure until they both wound down, his hands caressing the spots with indigent surprise. “I wonder how much more I will you let you take from me…”

“I only require your heart,” Hannibal offered, catching his breath as looked up at his cunning, powerful boy, his neck throbbing wonderfully. 

“You’ve had that from the start,” Will confessed, gazing down at the other man.

“And you’ve had mine, just as long, if not longer,” Hannibal murmured, cupping Will’s jaw to pull him down for a slow kiss. 

Eyes closing, Will breathed into Hannibal as they kissed. “What am I going to do with you…”

“I am curious to find that out as well,” Hannibal smiled, holding Will close as he took in his lover’s musky, perfect scent. 

“Yeah.”


	8. Chapter 8

By the next day, Francis was caught, taken in despite all Will felt for the man, he couldn’t allow himself the time to watch the news about it. He’d find himself over at the jail trying to convince them it was him after all. Will put everything about Francis out of his mind and focused on a client he had coming in for a piercing, which Will offered to do, trained to do that as well. The piercing in question were strange, but Will had had worse, honestly. Body modification wasn’t anything new to him.

In walked a thin young man, brunet, and odd in demeanor but then again that wasn’t a surprise given the setting or request. He walked over to Will, his hands in his pockets and looked up. “Will? I’m Randall. I’m a little late, sorry about that,” he said, quietly. 

Will was setting up his station and offered a non gloved hand to Randall. “No problem. I’m running a little behind today. Been a hell of a weekend.”

Randall nodded, looking at Will again as he shook his hand and then let go, a darkness in his energy, even if his behavior wasn’t showing it. “You’ve done what I asked for, before? The implants?” 

“Yeah. Implants, forking… anything you want. The teeth can be sent away for after we take some molds, and then you can glue them on everyday or have a dentist do it and get some veneers made.” Will set the small pieces of teflon on the tray, still wrapped, to be inserted into Randall in a bit. “I’ve got a surgeon coming by to watch the forking, for the sake of having a doctor here.”

“That sounds good,” Randall said, nodding as he went over to sit down. He wasn’t nervous. This was exactly what he wanted. As he contemplated that, he heard the clacking of shoes on the floor once the door opened, and looked up.

“I’m a bit early, perhaps, or on time, but either way I did not want to miss the opportunity to assist,” Hannibal said, looking at Will first with a smile, and then at Randall. “You must be Mister Tier?”

“Yes…” Randall said, eyeing Hannibal intently, more so than might be considered normal. 

Will pushed up his glasses and then put the sterile gloves on. “Randall, this is Doctor Lecter, my… boyfriend.” Something in Will reared its ugly head at the way Randall looked at Hannibal, which churned his stomach and clenched his heart.

“It’s… nice to meet you, Doctor Lecter,” Randall said, his tone hinting at awe, only just barely detectable, likely not to most. Hannibal nodded once, and went to the sink to wash up, taking off his overcoat. He rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, washed there, and then put on gloves in case he was needed at all during the procedure before walking back to Will. Giving his beau a smile, he signalled he was ready. 

“You are in capable hands, Mister Tier, I assure you,” Hannibal said, keeping back. 

“Please, just Randall.”

“Randall then.”

Will narrowed his eyes on Hannibal as he grabbed the forceps. “Doctor Lecter is prepared to give you anesthetic if you want it, or we can go all out.”

“I don’t need it,” Randall said, speaking to Will and glancing at him for a second, but then he was right back on Hannibal, who was watching him from his periphery. The doctor was intrigued but not in the romantic sense. 

“Tongue out,” Will said as Randall did as told and then grasped it with the forceps, handing it over to Hannibal. “Hold that still for me, please.”

“Of course,” Hannibal nodded, taking the forceps as he momentarily had a urge to remove it altogether. Ah, but that would not do, so he simply did as he was bidden to. 

“Thank you,” Will said as he concentrated on the task. He got the scalpel and began to cut evenly and precisely down the middle of Randall’s tongue, holding him still by the chin with a piece of gauze to catch the blood and saliva. Once he’d gotten it to the middle, he set the scalpel down and reached for the cauterization pen. He cleaned the new wound first, not stopping for a second and then started to burn the wound on each open side to close it up.

“You’re welcome.” Hannibal said, and then inhaled the scent of Randall’s burning flesh. He swallowed, delighted by his beau’s ability, the environment, as well as the way Mister Tier was responding, or rather, not responding to the pain. The good doctor’s mind was alight with the pleasure of it all. 

“You can pull back,” Will said getting two different feelings at once from both men, and quickly blocked himself off. He gently pushed Hannibal’s hand back and finished off the burning and then set the pen down. “It’s going to take a few weeks to start to heal, you’ll need to swish, carefully, with sea salt solution of some kind.”

Hannibal removed his gloves as he observed, feeling out both of them, in his own way as Randall adjusted himself in the chair and nodded, his face red from the pain, but he hadn’t minded at all. He pulled out his wallet and looked from Hannibal to Will in question. 

“I can do the implants too if you want,” Will stated, changing out his gloves, having the teflon implants ready to go. “Unless you need time to rest.”

Randall gestured for Will to proceed, flaring his nostrils as he breathed in, and all but snorted out, like some sort of animal. It made Hannibal cant his head just so, the faintest hint of mirth swimming in his eyes as Will did what he needed to. Hannibal walked over and put on new gloves, taking a seat nearby. 

Will pushed the chair back and shone a light above them and marked the spots on Randall’s forehead and gave him a mirror. “Here?”

Randall made a sound that indicated yes, and lightly gripped the armrests of the chair, but again, it wasn’t out of fear, or discomfort. His heart rate was elevated also, which Hannibal could see thudding in his neck. Fascinating. 

Will set everything down and got to work, making the incisions and then slipping the small teflon pieces inside and then sutured them back shut with a steady hand. He knew Randall’s kind well, wanting all the pain, all the hurt, and all the reactions. “You’ll have to come back so we can size up to what you want over time, these are just anchor for now. Once your skin adjusts we can put in the next size up.”

Randall raised his hand, nearly touching the area but stopped when he saw Hannibal raise a preemptive finger in warning. Once he lowered it back again, he nodded at Will, his tongue still too sore for him to really speak any coherent words. The pain was delicious though. It was primal, and made him feel more alive than ever before. 

“Would you like to look in the mirror, Randall?” Hannibal asked, standing near Will as Randall nodded. He walked over to the mirror and emotion was more than present in the young man’s eyes. 

“I believe he admires your work, Will,” Hannibal smiled, “just as I do.”

“It’s hardly finished yet,” Will mentioned, cleaning up his work space. “It’ll take a few months to get where he wants. Once he gets there I’ll feel better about it.”

“Naturally the finished product will be more rewarding,” Hannibal agreed, quietly, gloves off and in the trash as he touched Will’s back. “Once you see what you’ve made, and molded, how it--he--has been reborn, so to speak, I think you will be the better for it.” 

“Better for it?” Will asked, brows furrowed curiously as he got some gauze to cover the spots on Randall for now, to heal better. “Keep them cleaned like any other wound. Healing won’t happen completely before we do the next ones in about a week.”

“Anytime we complete a task that gives us satisfaction, we are better for it. A piece of the work we’ve created lives in us,” Hannibal explained as Randall gazed up at him in sheer awe, looking at Will briefly to nod his understanding. 

Will didn’t answer, he instead put a bag of after care together for Randall and handed it to him, awaiting payment for what was done today. “Next week, same time?”

Randall nodded, and took the bag, pulling out his wallet. He handed Will the money, plus a generous tip, and then padded out, not looking back even once, though he could feel Hannibal. Once he was gone, the doctor looked at Will, his hands clasped behind his back.

“You did well, Mylimasis.”

“I’m sorry I asked you to come,” Will sneered, putting the money in his lockbox and set it aside.

Hannibal raised his brows at that, looking at Will. “And somehow I’ve managed to upset you with barely a word spoken on my part. Please enlighten me as to how I am so talented.”

A heated wave of jealousy rolled through Will, eyes narrowed on his beau. “You can’t tell me you weren’t aware of the way he looked at you.”

“I was aware, yes, but that is hardly my fault,” Hannibal stated, intrigued and awestruck in his own way at the storm in Will’s eyes. 

“You did little to sway him--you egged him on,” Will seethed through his teeth, washing his hands at his sink and then cleaned up his tool and tossed out the used scalpel blade into a sterile garbage.

“Randall is unstable, Will,” Hannibal said, his brows furrowing slightly in a show of concern, a clinical care, at least that was how it appeared, “I should not say so, but I trust you. I treated him, a couple years past. Perhaps that will offer some explanation.”

Slowly, Will nodded, jaw shifting as he washed up his tattooed arms and then dried them. “A patient of yours. Of course. Unstable? Even better. I just fed an unstable man pain, that could lead to some serious harmful issues.”

“Ex patient, Will, and I was uncertain as to if your client and my ex patient were the same. I knew when I saw him but only then it was too late to say. He had the same epiphany,” Hannibal commented, washing his hands next, and then rolling down his sleeves and rebuttoning the cuffs. “Trust that what you’ve done for him, will not cause him more instability. There’s a beast that dwells within his ribcage.” 

“Oh, even better,” Will grumbled, rubbing his fingers over his eyes under his glasses. “Helping him become something that might help him hurt someone else?” Will felt the power, the primal need.

“As I said before, you will be better for it, when you see this project to its end. Whichever that may be,” Hannibal said, licking his lips. He added a playful tick tock sound at the end there, just quietly so. 

“If he does something to someone, I’m an added suspect, again,” Will sighed, arms folded over his chest as he glared at Hannibal. Things were just getting worse and worse, and at this rate he would have to leave town. Hell, he’d have to leave the country.

“Then perhaps something should be done. There are lives at stake, including yours and mine, or our freedom,” Hannibal insisted, meeting Will’s fierce gaze with his own calm one. “Or, you can simply complete the work and we can leave together. You have all the choices.”

“Either choice leaves me in peril of losing my life here,” Will huffed, “but that’s what you’ve been doing all along. Quietly taking out every last person close to me. Leaving me with just you.”

Hannibal didn’t deny that, and instead, touched Will’s arm, rubbing there with a testing caress. “As I’ve said before, I simply want the best for you, for both of us. I would not allow any true harm to befall you, my beauty.” 

“But you’d see me suffer and struggle.” Will sighed, air quivering from his lungs. His anger was high, his mood shot to hell. All jealousy was boiling into a rage that he was sure he’d never be able to control if Hannibal prodded hard and long enough.

“You act as though I can control the impulses of others, Will,” Hannibal said, retracting his hand for the moment. He could feel the rage, the jealousy from Will, and it was perfect. 

“No, but you’re very good with manipulation,” Will said with a shift of his jaw.

“And you, with your empathy. You have the ability to do the same, Perhaps even more so than myself because you see people,” Hannibal pointed out, watching Will’s every move. 

“I don’t use my disorder to harm others,” Will pointed out.

“No, but you have the ability. What stops you from using it?” Hannibal asked. 

“I have no reason to.” Will’s brows furrowed together as he shook his head, going to fill the bowl with more water for Buster.

“Of course. I merely wanted you to see that simply because someone is good at or able to something, doesn’t mean they always do so,” Hannibal explained, licking his lips thoughtfully. 

“You’re trying to manipulate me now,” Will commented and walked over to Hannibal, features unforgiving and emotionless. He bitterly laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t know what your end game plan is, Hannibal, but I won’t be your pawn.”

“How am I trying to manipulate you?” Hannibal asked, curious but not denying. He put his hands in his pockets, head ticked to the side a fraction. “And you are not a pawn, Will, you could never be such a low piece.”

“You’ve been manipulating me since we met. You see something you want to stroke the fires of. You’ve isolated me, made me dependent on your actions. Flared my jealousy with Randall. Everything is a tool to you, I don’t want to be a tool.”

“If you are, then so am I. You play my heart like an instrument,” Hannibal offered, taking a slow, calculated breath. “Nothing, when it comes to you, is done with wanting you to suffer. As I said once before, we see potential in our beloved.”

“I do so without meaning, unlike you. You…. are calculated,” Will explained, his keen sense of empathy and understanding left no stone unturned.

“I did not anticipate falling in love with you,” Hannibal said, truthfully, realizing that his compassion for Will was quite inconvenient. “And even with all my knowledge and intrusion, you still surprise me.”

“What did you anticipate?” Will asked, curious now more than ever.

“I was merely open to whatever unfolded,” Hannibal explained, looking at Will. “You intrigued me instantly.”

“And what were you hoping for?” Will inquired one more time. Everything felt as though it were riding on this moment, an answer, a prayer, something needed to give him a sign that this was going to work, that he wasn’t in for a world of heartbreak one more time.

“That in you, I would find someone to love, and be loved, a mind in which I shared much in common. A partner to walk this earth with, until death,” Hannibal answered, sincerely, love in his eyes. “I was pleased when I discovered that I was not wrong.” 

Silence deafened the room as the cogs turned in Will’s mind, blue gaze on Hannibal as he contemplated. “What’s to be done about Randall when he seeks you out?”

“I shall leave that decision to you then, if it pleases you,” Hannibal offered, holding Will’s gaze as he stood before him. 

“It’s you he wants,” Will murmured, disdain painting his tone.

“He does, yes, but I do not want him,” Hannibal assured, leaning in to kiss Will’s jaw, giving him a reassuring look. 

“But you’re even more curious now,” Will whispered, the ache of loss still echoing in his chest, through his veins like fire; it was all too easy to imagine losing Hannibal as well.

“I’m curious what you will want to do,” Hannibal agreed, not point in denying it since Will had the ability to know and see him. “But if I am curious, are you then as well? Perhaps what I will do, should you take no action?”

“You’ll do something drastic,” Will replied, voices hushed as their distance grew slimmer, like magnets pulling them together.

“But calculated,” Hannibal assured, pulling Will closer to him, gently, taking in the scent of him. “On occasion I can be impulsive, but not often.”

“What drives you to it? Your impulsiveness?” The younger man gazed at Hannibal, bright blues flitting from lips to eyes once, setting his jaw.

“Extreme discourtesy, or an event unanticipated,” Hannibal explained, darkness and love in his eyes as he spoke deep and low. “Anger has the capacity to breed impulsivity, and even I am not immune to such.”

“No one is,” Will sighed, a secret between them, hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, feeling out every plane of muscle under the soft, expensive fabric. His own disastrous anger was bubbling, but quelled enough in the moment to be rational. He couldn't promise as much later. 

“No,” Hannibal whispered, his hands on Will’s waist, feeling the angles there, and around to his back. He licked his lips and leaned in, kissing him softly, teeth contrasting and scraping to finish. 

A huff of air escaped Will’s lungs and he kissed Hannibal hard, fingers skating over his shoulders, tugging him close. “You undo me.”

“And you, me,” Hannibal murmured, kissing Will again, feeling his heartbeat through their chests as his own went faster and mind raced. 

Far from the ideal for either one of them, Will knew their destinies were entwined now, purposeful and and immediate. The swelling loathing and hatred he felt only spurred on his love and affection, in some tug of war statis that spiraled out of his grasp. There was no turning back, no forgetting what they had already won together in order to lose more in the end. I means to and end is what the saw and needed in each other, and there was no other escape than to be together.

***

"You would do that?" Randall asked, almost in a whisper, gazing at Hannibal in his office. 

"Certainly," Hannibal nodded, leaning on his desk with his hands in his pockets. "Will need not be in the way, he is only an obstacle, a boulder in the path that leads us off together." 

"Yes..." Randall said, his eyes darkening with fire, the beast howling in its cage, wanting to escape to devour Will. 

"Will he cling to your teeth?" Hannibal asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. "As the crying boy does no longer." 

"Ragged bits of his scalp, trailing their tails of hair like comets..." Randall murmured, in acknowledgement of the question, stepping closer as Hannibal seemed to gaze at him.

"Beautiful, Randall." 

***

Due to have Randall in to size up his implants, Will set up his shop for it, the door locked for now as he asked that the client knock when he got there. It was safer feeling this way with so many unknown factors working in Will’s life, he couldn’t be too sure of much anymore. At his feet Buster growled and Will raised one brow as the dog wandered off toward the door, and then the window, snarling.

“Buster, knock it off.” Will walked over to twirl the blinds closed but stopped short when he was sure he saw something in the window, not a reflection of his own. Leaving the blinds, he scoured for his knife, gripping the handle from under the table where he kept it and tore it from the tape.

Buster pawed at the door barking sharply.

“Get back,” Will hushed and flicked the lock on the door and opened it with a whoosh of cold night air hitting his face all at once, lenses fogging. “Someone out there?”

Charging between his legs, Buster ran out but wasn’t fast enough as Will’s fingers caught him by the collar and scooped him up. He locked the door and set the dog down. He turned his head as sharp pieces of glass flew into his face and tinkled against the ground. Falling, Will kicked the weight off him that landed when he did, and pushed the beast looking man off. He rolled, scrambling fort his knife as sliver of glass painfully stuck into his palm. Weight pushed him down once more and Will bucked him off, knife in his thigh, and then an elbow to the mechanical device covering his face, ripping new pain through his arm. The other man grunted as he fell but was quickly back on his feet, where Will kicked his legs out from under him and dropped the other once more.

Beside him Buster growled and whined, trying to charge them both, but Will pushed him aside as he crawled over the beastily man and pushed the device from his face. Fists hit hard, over and over, knuckles raw and bloody within second of starting, flesh slick and bones cracking. Every big of rage in Will’s body forced through the barriers he’d made and boiled out into rampage he couldn’t hold back any longer. His only pause was to look down at the man, to realize it was Randall, and only then did he wrap his arm around his neck and hold him, bones crunching and popping as he swiftly snuffed the life from him, body limp in his strong hold.

There was no going back.

Not now.

***

It was well into the darkest hours of the night before Will arrived at Hannibal’s, slumped up against his door with loud thud, and then a bark from behind the near soundproof wood. Will leaned into the doorbell, twice, fingers clenched tight into slippery fabric. The door opened and Hannibal stood there, regal as ever, as Will dragged Randall's dead body into the foyer, dropping him with a sickening thunk. Finally, Will fixed his askew glasses, flecked with blood, and sniffed once.

“This belongs to you.”

Hannibal looked at the body, then at Will, and walked to close the door behind him, a grin playing on his lips while his back was turned. His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest, and he knew he’d never been more proud than he was right at that moment. “It’s not my work, Will. You owe Randall a debt for helping you complete your artistry, to help you… _become_. How will you repay him?”

“I’m not,” Will seethed, heaving and clenching his fists at his sides. “I can’t stay here now.”

“Here? So then you wish to leave with me? Shall we display your work before we depart?” Hannibal asked, calm and collected, watching Will’s body language. 

“I know just the place,” Will heard himself say, the words tumbling from his lips before he could even contemplate saying no or refusing. There was no going back, no stopping himself now. “There’s an extinct animals section in the museum. He belongs there, the last of his species.”

Hannibal beamed at that, pride and love written all over his often stoic and unreadable face. He nodded, licking his lips as he eyed the blood on Will’s glasses, taking in the coppery scent. “A most appropriate location. A centerpiece for all to see.” 

Looking down at his bloodied hands, Will picked a small sliver of glass from his palm, new blood oozing from the spot, beading. “Got work space we can use?” Buster barked from his feet, and then at Hannibal, as if chastising them both.

“I have a basement, but first, we need to clean you up. We do not need your blood covering him anymore than it is,” Hannibal suggested, sniffing, and then reaching out to touch his beau’s arm in a gesture of encouragement to join him. 

Will watched Hannibal for a moment, eyes flickering to his hand on his arm back to Hannibal’s features as he nodded. “Okay…”

Hannibal lead Will to the bathroom, leaving the body where it was, and clicked on the light once inside. He raised his hands to Will’s glasses, and met his gaze. “May I?”

“Yeah,” Will whispered. Comfortably numb in what he’d done and all he’d lost the last few weeks, Will wasn’t sure how he’d ever come out of this, if he’d ever feel quite the same again.

All things in good time, Hannibal thought to himself, seeing the change in his beloved. He removed the glasses, and leaned in to kiss Will chastley, tasting the blood there before he began to wash the glasses. “For what it is worth, Will, I admire your work immensely.”

“You sent him after me,” Will stated, pulling another piece of glass from his shaking palm.

Hannibal set the clean glasses down, and then took Will’s hands into his own, finishing with the removal of glass before cleaning them. “I simply made a way for you to do as you wanted to already. This way, it was defense. I had complete confidence in your abilities, Will.”

“The police won’t see it as that.” Will watched Hannibal’s meticulous ability to get him cleaned up quickly without hurting him further, not that anything hurt anyway, not anymore. “I’ve packed my things.”

“No, they won’t, not when they see the display,” Hannibal agreed, and then wrapped up Will’s hands in bandages, his touch gentle, but effective. “Then we will go once we’ve finished with the exhibit, hm?”

“That’s the idea.” Will looked at his hands and then washed his face off from the flecked bits of blood.

Will beat Hannibal to that, but he didn’t mind. He washed his own hands once his beau was done, and handed him his glasses, as well as a soft towel. “Very well, off we go to it then.”


	9. Chapter 9

The car Will stole was pushed off into the ocean, and his shop was lit on fire to destroy any evidence, though at this rate Will knew he’d be convicted if he were ever found. Randall was dismantled and put back together with screws and glue in the museum before they left, taking a red eye with Buster in tow to Italy.

The flight was long, but they were together, and that was all that mattered to Hannibal. Once they landed, he, Will and Buster took a cab to a garage that housed a car Hannibal had bought some time before, using an alias. He got them and their luggage in it, and drove towards what was to be their shared home. “How are you feeling?” he asked, looking over at his boyfriend as he made a right turn. 

“I don’t know,” Will admitted, having packed clothes and his tattooing equipment but nothing else. “The last few weeks have proven… tiresome.”

“I assure you rest is well on its way, Will. I am looking forward to showing you Florence,” Hannibal hummed, though his voice was a bit strained as well from the flight. 

Nodding, Will watched the road and scenery around them, blooming trees and vineyards, the smaller streets and bustling morning patrons. “I’ve always wanted to come.”

“I believe you will find great inspiration here, Will. This is where I became a man,” Hannibal explained, wistfully as he made another turn onto an old road.

“Is that what you’re hoping for me here?” Will asked, coming to terms with their life now, and that Hannibal had suspected for weeks it would turn into this. Will looked down at the papers in his hand, his fake passport and documents.

“This opportunity is whatever you need it to be, however yes, I would rather enjoy hunting with you. As it were,” Hannibal answered, watching Will from his periphery.

“Hunting,” Will commented, looking over at Hannibal, still reeling with all that had happened even if it was settling easily in his belly now.

“Yes,” Hannibal nodded, a bit of rain starting to fall as the skies grayed over. He felt a fullness in his heart and knew it was all due to Will. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Will asked, sifting through the papers in his hand as the car rolled to a stop in front of large villa.

“I’ve had this home for a few years now, but once we spoke of your incident when you were younger, I began making arrangements,” Hannibal explained, cutting off the engine. 

“You were stroking the flames and smoking out my beast,” Will said with a shift of his jaw. Glancing over at Hannibal, eyes narrowed contemplatively.

“Yes. I made a place for us, so that our demons could dance together,” Hannibal offered, grinning just faintly so at Will as he took off his seatbelt. 

Opening the car door, Will slipped out into the rain. “So you did.”

Hannibal closed the door, locking he car, and lead Will up to the front door, unlocking it to let Will take a look around. “I hope this will be to your liking, and a suitable abode.”

Buster barked as they entered, running around the hallways and growling, making sure it was safe for Will. When he was convinced, he trotted back over, panting and wagging. Will cracked a smile. “Buster says it is.”

With a smile of his own, Hannibal leaned down to pet Buster, and then took Will’s hand to rub it between his. “Well, as long as he is pleased…”

“Show me around our new home,” Will asked, not pulling his hand away, but lacing their fingers together.

Hannibal nodded, and began taking Will around to the various rooms. He’d even arranged for one of them to be made into a studio for Will, should he want to make use of it. “What do you think so far?” he asked, standing in the studio. “I thought you might like this one in particular.”

“I like it.” Honestly, truly, he did, and for having to give up everything, this wasn’t so bad. “You did a lot on short notice.”

“I’m pleased to hear it,” Hannibal smiled, wrapping his arm around Will’s waist to embrace him and then let him go so he could explore. “As I’ve said, there is nothing I’d deny you.”

Will could think of a lot of things Hannibal had denied him already, but this was a new life, a new beginning. He touched the bench set up for tattooing, hand against the cool leather. “Going to have to teach you to tattoo since you killed my artist.”

“I could certainly do so,” Hannibal said, though it wasn’t his style. He had steady hands, and was a skilled artist, however. With a smile, he let his hand slide down Will’s back, to his ass, giving it a squeeze before letting go. “Now all that is left is to show you our room.”

“Show me.” Will turned and took Hannibal’s hand once more. Wanting to settle as soon as possible.

Hannibal walked Will to their room at the end of the hall, the largest bedroom there, behind two heavy, mahogany doors that opened in the middle. He pushed them open, and lead his beloved inside. “Here we are.”

“It’s much different than your Baltimore home,” Will commented as he touched the silken sheets, slipping fingers over the soft fabric.

“It is, yes. I enjoy a bit of old world, or perhaps even whimsical elegance here in Italia,” Hannibal stated, watching Will’s fingers as though he were the recipient the graceful and delicate caress. 

“It’s like something out of a painting.” Will kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed.

Hannibal followed suit, removing his shoes, and coat, before getting into bed with Will. Buster was asleep already, downstairs, having eaten and drank on the way. “A world of our own making.”

Turning, Will faced Hannibal as he leaned on his elbow. “What will you do here?”

“I will perhaps open a small practice, or likely look into becoming a curator at one of the museums,” Hannibal mused, his eyes roving down Will’s face. 

“You’d be good at that,” Will murmured and touched Hannibal’s chest with his free hand.

“Thank you,” Hannibal whispered, grasping Will’s jaw to caress his cheekbone “Tell me, what is the next tattoo you wish for yourself?”

“Bev was working on something secret for me. A piece for my back, between my shoulders.” Will leaned ever so slightly into the touch, bitter still and yet so in love despite it all. “I trusted her to decide.”

“Then perhaps you'll intrust me with the same task,” Hannibal offered, and began peppering kisses on Will’s perfect face. 

“I was kidding about you tattooing me,” Will whispered, eyes hooded, flushing with each kiss.

“A brand or a tattoo might not be a bad idea,” Hannibal offered, enjoying the idea of marking Will in that way. He grinned, kissing down Will’s neck. 

“Brand?” Will asked, head lolling off to one side as he relished the feel of Hannibal’s mouth on him.

“Surely you’ve heard of branding or scarification in your line of work,” Hannibal whispered, and then took the shell of Will’s ear into his mouth, avoiding the guaged area. 

“Yeah, I have, didn’t think you’d be into that either,” Will gasped, heating from his core out.

“Perhaps not on myself, but knowing I could…” Hannibal trailed off, and then scraped his fangs against the thin skin of Will’s ear, then down to his neck, “claim you in that way, delights me to no end. If you’ll allow me to.”

“Let you cut and brand me, let me bleed, put all my trust in you?” Will breathed out slowly, fist gripping into Hannibal’s shirt. Pain sounded great right now, had for days. “We could do it now, Christen our home.”

“Yes,” Hannibal rasped, his eyes darkening at that as he sniffed a feral snarl of desire. His blood lust was rising, and the thought of seeing Will in such a way enthralled him. 

“Here or the studio?” Will asked and nuzzled Hannibal’s face, kissing him softly, nipping at his bottom lip.

“The studio,” Hannibal answered, and nuzzled Will back, dipping his tongue slowly into his mouth before he let him go so they could depart to the room they spoke of. 

Will rolled off the bed, undoing the sleeves of his shirt and then the rest of the buttons, shedding the suspenders he had on around his hips. “Your scalpel should work well.”

Hannibal watched Will a moment and then rose to his feet also, nodding. He walked over to his bureau and opened it, pulling out the perfect tool for the job. “Everything else we need will be in the studio, I’ve seen to it.”

“I trust you,” Will said, despite all he’d lost because of Hannibal there was no denying everything he felt, everything he knew inside of himself and the monster in the room with him.

“And I you,” Hannibal promised, twirling the knife in his hand, catching the light briefly before he took Will’s hand with his free one and lead him out of the room.

In the studio parlor Will finished removing his shirt and then undershirt, folding them and leaving them on a counter. He got on the bench, straddling it as he waited for Hannibal. “What will you carve?”

“My name, perhaps, unless you have a preference?” Hannibal asked, washing his hands, and getting the disinfectant ready. 

“Initials?” Will suggested. “Large and elegant?”

“An excellent idea,” Hannibal agreed, smiling darkly as he took off his shirt, feeling it more intimate if they were both barechested for the occasion. “Are you ready?”

Will nodded and leaned over, palms flat to the leather bench. “I am.”

“On your back or your chest?” Hannibal asked, remembering they’d mentioned his back, but he thought he’d ask anyway. Still, it would be challenging on his chest, and he didn’t wish to mar any artwork he had already. 

“I haven’t room on my chest,” Will mentioned, facing away from Hannibal. He had a perfect spot in the middle of his back, untouched by ink or art.

“I thought as much but decided to verify,” Hannibal said, and then neared Will, taking the antiseptic to the spot on his back. Once he was done, he brandished the scalpel, not using gloves like he would’ve a patient in the past. After warning his beauty, he began making the incision, deep enough to scar. “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

After all the days he spent feeling numb, all Will wanted was to feel something to snap him out of it. “Don’t stop.”

Hannibal exposed his teeth, watching the blood drip down Will’s skin as he began work on the corner of the L. It was stunning, and he had to stop himself from leaning forward to lick there. In good time. “As you say, my beauty.”

Flesh quivered under the cold edge of the knife, dark red blooming against pale as it beaded and spread. Willingly giving himself over to Hannibal, Will knew this was a bonding, a marking that meant he’d forever be branded by the doctor. He glanced over his shoulder, flopping curls falling to the one side. A life left behind, a new one blooming, a caterpillar daring to emerge and spread its wings.

Hannibal met Will’s eyes, passion in his own as he felt the spark of fire from the fusion of their souls. It was striking, their connection, and the good doctor was reeling. He leaned forward then, and collected a stray drop of his beauty’s blood from below the incision site, letting it dance on his tongue with a throaty groan before he continued his work. 

“Hannibal-” Will groaned, knowing they were bonding and blurring in ways that could never be severed, that their connection was infinite. He’d never forgive the doctor for what he had done to his friends, but somehow it had bound them, mind, body, and soul.

“Will-” Hannibal murmured, elated to have him all to himself, as he finished the last letter, pleased with his work and how it had turned out thus far. 

Blood dripped down planes of muscle and over other ink and art as Will sat up straight once more, muscles burning from the pain, but nothing a deep breath wouldn’t fix. “I’m

yours.”

Hannibal put a bandage over the area as he put just enough antiseptic on it to prevent infection but not impede scarring. He leaned around and kissed the side of Will’s mouth, “and I am yours.”

“Will you let me tattoo you?” Will murmured as his eyes drifted half closed. “ _Make_ you mine?”

Any other person having asked such a thing, Hannibal would have likely had them to his dinner table for even considering it, but it was Will, _his_ Will, which made things much different. “I am yours, however, I would like to offer the reciprocity, as well as be claimed by you. What do you have in mind?” 

“Anything you want. Something simple over you heart, carved or inked,” Will suggested, turning on the bench to face the doctor. He raised his hands to, taking Hannibal’s own, lacing their fingers together, palm to palm. 

“Perhaps carved, or you can simply leave your bite there,” Hannibal offered, not minding one bit if Will wanted to sink his teeth into his chest. Eating the heart made for a powerful image, even if it wouldn’t be literal in this case. 

There was a lot Will wanted to do with that, but he kept it simple for now, pushing Hannibal into something more wouldn’t bode well for either of them. “Okay. A bite.”

“A bite, or if you have other ideas, as I said, I am open to hearing them,” Hannibal insisted, certainly willing to hear those ideas out. 

“I won’t mark you in ways I know you don’t appreciate.” Will moved over Hannibal, pressing their hands down over his head, keeping them there. “I’d bite you, let it heal, and then tattoo around it.”

“Then I am in your hands,” Hannibal decided, quite curious to see what damage Will could do. It excited him, his cock throbbing from the thrill of it all. 

“You’re in agreement then?” Will bit his own lip and then rolled his hips down into Hannibal’s. His shoulders ached as he slinked down Hannibal, letting go of his hands, and kissing into his neck.

“Total agreement, yes,” Hannibal groaned, his furry chest heaving with anticipation as his hands palmed the back of Will’s head.

Eyes ablaze, Will watched Hannibal as he moved down over his chest, tonguing the wiry hairs and then over the pebbled nipple, sucking. Will nibbled and pressed his fingers into Hannibal’s hips, pinning him to the bench. Pulling back Will bit down on the fleshy mound over Hannibal’s heart, tearing incisors in until he tasted rich copper.

“Will-” Hannibal growled, wrenching his fingers tightly into Will’s curls on the side, encouraging him to continue. It was beautiful and poignant, he’d never felt more love than he did in that moment. They were bound and tethered now, in more ways than one, and he knew they couldn’t ever survive separation. 

Sucking hard, Will didn’t pull back until his lips and teeth were thoroughly stained red. Half hooded eyes blew darker as he undid his pants and then Hannibal’s. The bite was beautiful as it was, there’d be no changing it.

“We have consummated our love with blood and breath,” Hannibal offered, staring up at Will, worshipfully. “You are my religion, my God, and the only one I shall ever bend my knee for.” 

“Bend you shall.” Will stripped them from their pants and worshipped up Hannibal’s body with spreckled kisses and nips against his skin.

Hannibal groaned at that, his chest throbbing delightfully, as he spread his legs and hooked them around his beautiful boy. Their lips met, charged and electric. Will rolled their hips together, a fist between them to grasp their lengths. Vein covered hands grasped Will’s ass to put him closer still, fingertips pressing into the flesh;he snarled and bit into his beau’s lips. 

“There’s no lube in here,” grunted Will. He slipped his hand up their shafts, thumbing over the salty wet tips.

“In the drawer under the sink,” Hannibal stated, on another moan as unhooked his legs so Will could get it. 

Who Hannibal got to stock that, he didn’t want to know. Will slid off Hannibal and padded to the sink, stripping out of his boxers and leaving them in a pile at his feet. He bent low, grabbed what he needed, and returned. Sea-blue gaze leveled on Hannibal, he crawled back over him, an ache resounding through his shoulders and chest--emotional and physical. Fingers drenched in lube, Will dipped them inside of his beau, eyes pinned down on one another.

Hannibal had no shame, lubed or not and he groaned as he felt those deft fingers inside. He licked his lips and relaxed, his hole sucking them in further. “Perfect-”

“You’re okay with this?” Will smirked and pressed in a third finger, spreading them, working Hannibal open.

“Yes,” Hannibal said, and once he felt himself open up for Will, he grabbed his bicep, meeting sea blue with fiery maroon. “Take me, William. Hard.”

The need to claim and mount, to take what was his and engulf Hannibal whole was too much. Will slicked himself up and pressed into Hannibal, gripping his hips to hold him there. “Hannibal-”

“Will-” Hannibal replied, his tone rough and deep. He scratched down Will’s smooth chest and over to a pert nipple. He pinched there, and then snarled, hooking his heels around his lover’s ass, and keeping him close. “Unleash all your wrath, hurt me as you desire. I am yours for the taking.”

He’d done it once, choked Hannibal to his near end, or what he feared could have been, but Will was resilient, deadly even, more so than he even considered for himself. He whipped his lean hips into Hannibal’s ass, short and prodding, building speed quickly. Scratching down Hannibal’s shoulders, he leaned in and bit his collar bone, sucking and biting flesh.

“There,” Hannibal groaned, slipping his fingers into Will’s curls, tightening hard. He remembered what had happened before, and it had aroused him to no end. The doctor pulled Will roughly to his mouth and bit his lower lip hard, tasting copper as he was fucked savagely. 

Will shook with impending release, laving his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth, sharing the taste with him. Rolling his hips in quick bursts, he anchored himself with the balls of his feet for leverage. 

Hannibal’s eyes went dark as his orgasm churned in his core, his cock leaking more and more. He scratched his nails down Will’s back, avoiding the area from before, and all but howled when he came. Hot, creamy seed shot out between them, and he plundered his beau’s mouth. Catching his breath, the last waves rushing through him, he murmured, “Will...”

Will swiped his hand through the come, smearing it across Hannibal’s belly and ribs. Thrusting into him twice more, Will followed suit, grunting and panting, skin moist with effort. “Fuck…”

“Indeed,” Hannibal husked, a slight smirk on his full lips. He let his legs unlatch, his fingertips roving up and down Will’s sweat covered biceps. It was beautiful, as always, but seeing glimpses of his lover’s beast, always entranced the good doctor.

Wiping sweat and hair from his eyes, Will’s chest heaved to catch his breath. The darkness that prowled under the daring stormy blues was much more prominent these days, as though the caged beast had been set free and was testing the waters. “I should get something to clean this,” he said, fingers trailing over the bite on Hannibal’s chest. 

“The antiseptic and bandages are on the table, just over there,” Hannibal offered, licking his lips as he partook of his beau’s darkness, and his cunning. It was rare to find such things all encased in such a beautiful casing. 

Nodding, Will slipped out of Hannibal and found what he needed. He diligently worked the antiseptic into both wounds he’d made, and then covered the one over Hannibal’s heart with a bandage. “Is this all you imagined it’d be?”

“This is all I imagined and more,” Hannibal murmured, and then sat up, once Will was finished. He stroked his face and leaned in to kiss him. “But it is only the beginning.” 

Will smiled against Hannibal’s lips; “To new beginnings.” 


End file.
